Pain from the past
by onliin
Summary: When Chiro's forbidden past is revealed, what happens? New alliances form, bonds crumble. Enemies will appear, and unexpected friends will return. Chiro had too many secrets. One of which being his father, and another, protruding from his back.
1. A hero's tears

**NormalPOV**

Young Chiro sat on the Super Robots shoulders, as he normally does when he's mad, but today was different. Today he didn't sit there because he was mad or scared. no, today he was nervous. Today, he was going to reveal his most treasured secret, to his team.

* * *

><p><strong>ChiroPOV<strong>

"Oh god oh god, what an I gonna do? How am I gonna tell them?" I ask myself for the thousandth time today. I know my team has been suspecting something. I know they wonder how I can do things I couldn't do before. "I've been to careless. I shouldn't have said or done those things." I moan to myself, newly formed tears in my eyes, my body shaking from my nervousness.

I know they must know. He's coming, It's going to happen again. I cry and hug myself with my knees to my chest to try to stop my shaking. It doesn't work. I was to caught up to realize my team had snuck up behind me. "Damn him." I mutter.

"Damn who, chiro?" asked Antauri, arms folded over his chest worry in his eyes. I jumped so high I almost fell off the robot. Otto chuckled quietly, but now concern replaced the smile. I stand facing them, staring at the ground tears still falling. Nova reaches up and wipes the tears from my face.

"Chiro, what's wrong?" the yellow monkey askes small water droplets forming in her eyes.

"Come on kid, you know you can talk to us." Sprx says placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Mm not a kid," I mumble causing Sprx to smirk.

"Chiro," Antauri pauses, I look at him. "Damn who?"

* * *

><p><strong>NormalPOV_<strong>

Chiro looks at his team, confidence slowy growing inside of him. "It's going to happen again."

"What Chiro? What could be so horrible that it would cause you to shake and weep like that?" Asked the very concerned Gibson.

Chiro hesitated for a moment and then said, "I know your past. I think it's time you knew mine."

* * *

><p>Okay now I need help. I need someone to help me come up with the description for 2 people from chiro's past.<br>just name and basic look. must be one boy one girl. once i have them I will post new chapter. If you take to long then I will chose for you. just giving the readers a chance to choose something for once.


	2. Ailis

Chiro looks at his team, confidence slowy growing inside of him. "It's going to happen again."

"What Chiro? What could be so horrible that it would cause you to shake and weep like that?" Asked the very concerned Gibson.

Chiro hesitated for a moment and then said, "I know your past. I think it's time you knew mine."

_  
><span>Chiro POV_7 years ago<span>

I chuckle as I look over myself. The rags that were once clothes covering me are stained crimson, with my screams still ringing in my ears. Skeleton King's torture got worse with every passing day. I remember how it was at first. Before, he would inject some form of medication into me, then procede with the torture for only a few hours. That was 5 years ago and now, there is nothing to help with the pain and the torture lasts for weeks.

Im 6 now, And I will never break.

* * *

><p><span>SKPOV_<span>

"Why wont that brat BREAK!" I screech at Mandarin. "It has been 5 years since his parents sold him to me. And even back then, he never cried nor begged nor broke. Why?" I drum my fingers on the arm of my thrown. My anger shown clearly in my eyes.

"My master," he began, "The boy has shown much potential. Most grown men would have died from this but he has not, and we started this when he was a mere 1! I propose we have him join us."

"Filthy Creature!" I screech, causing him to cower behind a formless guard. "do you honestly believe that after all that has been done to him, that he would actually join us?"

"No my master. Do accept my apoligies." he whispers as he stumbles out of the room, fear still evident in his eyes.

_'If that boy doesn't relinquish his so called "gift" to me soon, I might just have to kill him.'_

* * *

><p><span>Normal POV_<span>

Young Chiro shifts uncomftorably in his cell. Slumped against the wall, his head and limbs aching from his numerous gashes and bruises, unaware of bright, golden eyes staring at him from in the shadows, or so she thought. "I know you're there." he spoke, voice laced with venom. Faded blue eyes staring at the cell floor. "What do you want?"

A pause, and then, "I want to help you." the figure steps from the shadows.

Chiro glanced up, and the instant he saw her his faded eyes glowed bright with hope. "Ailis." he choked out, a smile on his face. "Heh..what took you so long?"

Ailis, a girl of about 9 years of age, and 4 ft 3" , was very special to young Chiro. She had been the only one to try to stop his parents from giving him up all those years ago, even though she was only four at the time. however, that wasn't the only reason chiro treasured her. She was like him. Mutated at birth. She has short black hair with purple highlights and Bright golden eyes that would outshine the sun. But what really made her special, was the fact that she had, powers. She had demonstrated to a one year old Chiro that she could teleport,and run at the speed of light if not faster. She also had amazing fighting skills.

But what Chiro had, was more special then even her powers. The reason Skeleton King coveted him for all these years. He held the power of light that could outshine Skeleton King's darkness. Unfortunatly, it was locked away, in the form of silver wings, protruding from his back.


	3. Chip

Ailis ran while Chiro flew, using their limited knowledge to locate an exit. He had become increasingly better at controling his wings, having not flown for years. Now, he could easily keep up with Ailis' fast and steady pace.

If they passed, you saw only a blur. Blink and you miss them. All the same, they were cautious. They knew the strength and abilities that Skeleton King's soldiers had, and it sent shivers down their spines.

Minutes later when they had reached the next stretch of hallway, Chiro suddenly shouted, "Wait!" and stilled, now floating in the air.

Ailis skidded to a halt and angrily snapped "What?" He looked to her, though not really seeing her she noted. Eyes reflecting the memories he held within.

"Theres someone we need to find."

* * *

><p>The boy blinked. His honey colored eyes adjusting to the inky blackness of the cell in wich he had just been rose to his feet, shackles bruising his tan wrists. He licked his fingers clean of blood. <em>'Serves him right,'<em> he thought, remembering the soldiers shocked face when he had clawed him, nails raking thick red lines on his torso.

He heard voices and his ears twitched nervously, then layed flat on his bright red hair, his tail flicking.

_'Don't let it be him. He can't-'_ his thoughts were cut off as the cell door opened slightly, a small boy sticking his head through.

"Chip? That you?"

The boy, Chip, felt his heart jump with joy. "Chiro." He started tugging on his shackles, wanting to appear brave.

"Don't! You'll hurt yourself!"

He paused 'Who-"

Ailis then walked in and they both gasped.

* * *

><p><span>Chip POV<span>

She- she's beautiful. I've never seen anyone so lovely before. Are those tiny wings on her heels! Cool. I bet she can go really fast with wings. Wait, wings...

* * *

><p><span>Normal POV<span>

Chiro slowly approached his friend, a smug smile on his face. Chip's eyes were locked on Ailis, her gaze returning his. Even though the three childre were wiser then most adults on most subjects, love, was not one of them."So." he said casually hands in his pockets. "You like eachother or what?

They snapped back into reality. Ailis blushed and Chip jumped on Chiro, hugging him to no end.

"Chiro! I thought id never see you again! How've ya been?" not waiting for an answer he said "so. Whats the plan?


	4. Escape

The walls passed by with a blur. "Where is it!" shrieked Ailis, running for her life.

"It can't be that much farther," spoke Chiro calmly from his perch atop Chip's back.

"How can you be so calm?" Chip yelled, running on all fours, "And get off!" he shook Chiro off of him, still running, to find the exit.

"There it is!" yelled Chiro, pointing. The two glanced up at the gaping hole in the ceiling to which he had pointed.

"W-whaaat? How did that get there?" Chip stared at the hole and his gaze flicked to Ailis, startled to see she was blushing.

"Well...I had to get in here somehow." Chip stared at her awe in his eyes.

"Will you STOP?" Chiro jumped between them and they fell on the ground startled.

"Y-yeah." Chip stuttered, "So how are we gonna get up there?" he gestured upard. Chiro answered by simply grasping him under the arms, and flew him through the hole. "Heh, smart ass," Chip mumbled, making Chiro smile.

"I can just jump!" Ailis yelled from below, and jump she did. She landed with a ploof next to Chip. The two were to focused on eachother, that they didn't respond in time when a hand reached through the hole and grasped Chiro by the scruff of the neck. His yelp woke them up.

"Chiro!" was the last thing he heard before he was dragged back into hell.

* * *

><p><span>CHIRO P.O.V.<span>

I can't hear anything. I can tell I'm screaming due to the pain in my throat. Firm hands grasp my arms and pin me to the metal floor, as my head is slamed into the ground. I scream in fear when a needle is pulled out. My eyes widen as it hovers over my skin, and then...

Pain.

Just pure pain. My whole body feels like fire is coursing through me. I feel the weight on me is thrown off due to being slammed by Ailis and Chip's arrival. My vision blurrs due to my tears. In all the time I had been here, nothing had ever hurt so badly. I think Ailis picked me up, but I can't see. Then I'm swallowed by darkness.

* * *

><p><span>NORMAL P.O.V.<span>

Chip stared, heart broken at his unconcious on the damp forest floor. They had escaped, barely with their lives. After Chiro's attacker was defeated more guards had appeared. He still wasn't sure how they were still alive. Chiro moaned and Chip was at his side in an instant.

"Hey. You okay Chiro?" Chiro's eyes opened, to see Chip's tear streaked face. What he said next brought tears yo Chips eyes.

"Wheres Ailis?"

Chip swallowed and spoke quietly "Chiro, theres something I need you to do."

"Yeah?" still tired and hurting, Chiro sat up and stared at his friend.

"I need you to hide." Chiro was standing in an instant.

"What!"

"Just-just got pissed at the guards for hurting you and went back to get even, and I'm going to follow" Chiro frowned, even he knew that Ailis wasn't stupid enough to go BACK. "Then I'll-"

"NO!" Chip jumped up , "You will hide in Suggazume, and no matter what, you will NOT, follow me. Understood?"

Chiro scowled, but nodded with a heavy heart. He knew he would probably never see his friends again. "I'll have to hide my wings again." It wasn't a question.

Chip's expression softened, "Sorry buddy, I'll come for you, okay?" and with a sad smile, he left.

"No," Chiro stood and wiped the dirt from his face. "I'll never see you again." He turned toward the distant city. "Goodbye."


	5. Secrets Told

_-iro? Chiro?_  
>The boy in question blinked, releasing himself from his re-lived memories, he chuckled lightly, "Sorry, just got caught up in old memories." he said with a small smile.<p>

"Chiro please, tell us if it botheres you so much, why were you crying?" Nova's pink eyes large with curiosity, stared back at him.

He sighed, "Alright, but theres only so much you need to know." Gibson began to object but Chiro cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"You have your secrets, let me have mine. At the age of one I was sold to Skeleton King by my parents," he ignored the gasps from his team and continued, "only one person cared enough to try to stop them, a young girl by the name of Ailis," his eyes soffened and Nova couldn't help but notice.

"You liked her, didn't you?" he ignored her, but a small smile appeared on his face.

"The formless brought me to SK and he didn't like what he saw. He saw in me something that could destroy him forever-"

"The power Primate!" Sprx interrupted, excited but Chiro's answer scared all of them, "No, it wasn't," they gaped at him, willing him to continue.

"Because of what he saw, he tortured me. The first year was hell for me, and even though I was then only two, I understood exactly what he was trying to do, trying to break, so I tried not to give in. But one night of torture was especially hard, and I almost did, then he came. He was my best friend in that god forsaken place. His name was Chip, and he gave me knew hope. He showed me that there were people out there, people like me that went against SK. We shared a cell and I was very pleased with him. He was part cat. He had tan skin, bright honey colored eyes, and crimson hair, along with the usual tail and ears," He chuckled at his friends amazed faces, "But one day, we were separated, and the torture became almost unbarable. SK continued until I was six, and would have still, but..." he paused, a smile stretching across his face, "Then she came, Ailis came for us. She broke us out and became smitten with Chip," his smile wavered,"but before we could leave, a formless guard got me. He hurt me, and Ailis would **not** stand for it. When I woke up, we were out, but Ailis was gone. Chip said she had gone back in to hurt the one who hurt me, but I knew. I knew she-died," he choked out the last word, tears forming in his eyes. "Chip went after her and made me promise to hide in Suggazume.

"I-I'm sorry," Otto placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Thats amazing Chiro, I-I don't know what to say.." Gibson stuttered.

"I do," Nova walked up to Chiro, arms folded across her chest.

"As do I," Antauri mimicked her. "Why were you chosen? What did he see?"

Chiro took a deep breath, and released his wings. The look on his teams face scared the crap out of him, but at the same time, made him burst out in uncontrolable laughter. Through his chuckles, he spread them to their full wingspan, and his teams eyes grew wider still. Gibson clutched at his chest and passed out. Sprx's jaw hit the floor, along with Nova's. Antauri shorted out, and Otto just poked them, a small smile on his face.

When they got their act together, they couldn't help but ask, "Are they really real?" They crowded around him and he gave them a crooked grin.

"Lets find out," he smirked, and stepped off the robot.


	6. A Past's Poison

_When they got their act together, they couldn't help but ask, "Are they really real?" They crowded around him and he gave them a crooked grin._  
><em>"Lets find out," he smirked, and stepped off the robot.<em>

**CHIRO P.O.V.**

I had forgotten the feel of the wind rushing through my hair, of how alive it made me feel. I see the ground rush up to greet me, only to stop short.  
>My wings snap out, and as feathers fill my vision, I remember a time when, all was well. When I was free to fly to my desire. I curve upward in the air and soar cloaser to my team. I feel myself smile, they're jetting just off the ledge of the robot, as if they had gone to catch me. So they do care.<br>I laugh, It feels so good to fly again, I feel as if i could stay up here forever, but then I remember why I told them in the first place, and I frown, but hide it with laughter, and plummet downwards to my team. They scatter, and I land in a feathery heap, back on the robot, back on my home.

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL P.O.V.<strong>

Chiro laughs as he lands back on the robot, falling on his stomach his wings covering him, and is immediatly confronted by Antauri, "That was reckless Chiro. You could have died!"

"But I didn't did I?" the others smirk at him. Otto them resumes his poking. "O-ow. Hey Otto, why are you doing that?"

"I want to remember how they feel, in case something happends." He looks up curiousily at him, "Why did you tell us this Chiro?"

The others look at him, and he shruggs tiredly, "It's going to happen again. He's going to come for me soon, and start what he... never mind." Chiro hesitated and Sprx took that to his advantage,

"What? What did he start?"

Chiro took a deep breath, "You know how I said that during our escape, I was hurt?" they nodded, "Well that was only half true. I was injected with poisoned formless DNA, and it spread like fire in my veins. Every night now I have to fight for possesion of my body., and the pain is more them you can imagine, because the poisoned part weakens me." (kinda sucks don't it?)

They just stared at him until Otto broke the silence and voiced what was on everyones mind, "How did you hide it from us?"

Chiro sighed, "I never made a sound, and locked the pain deep inside of me, but now that I revealed my wings, I can't hide it anymore, for when the pain starts, my wings bleed from the after affects of the poison. Eventually It'll kill me."

"Is there anyway to stop it?" Nova asked worridly.

"Yes, there is," the team sighed with relief, "but I'll never do it." They looked at him, shock clearly on their features.

"W-why?" they sob, and Chiro folds his wings tight, protectivly, around himself.

"I wont hide my wings again."


	7. Why are they so lucky Gisir

Chiro walked along a lone stretch of hallway, that looked all to familiar for his taste. He passed door after door, not once stopping, until he reached the end. He paused, a voice in the back of his mind kept screaming, "No! Don't!" but he reached out, and a last door appeared on the stretch of wall. He ran his hand across the smooth surface of metal, frowning when he felt something tug at his mind. He surrendered to the feeling and, much to his dismay, found himself in an unspoken part of his past. He closed his eyes, to try and escape it, but it only made it that much clearer.

He was thrown into a memory he did not dare to think of. Of a time before the hyper force. When he was un loved, and un wanted. He watched as a 7 year Chiro wandered the streets of Suggazume. Watched as he was beaten and starved. 'No!' he thought madly, 'I'm wanted now! It doesn't matter anymore!' he stared fearfully as a faceless woman snuck up behind him, a knife in her hand, and spoke, "_" and brought the knife down.

* * *

><p>Chiro's eyes opened, slowly, cautiously. After telling parts of his past to his team, he had gone off to think, but instead had fallen asleep. He tilted his head to the sky, and sighed as he saw the sun, lowering slowly to the earth. He frowned, remembering the dream, and curled himself in his wings.<p>

"That," he said slowly, "was one thing I didn't want to remember. I wonder what it was that she said." He moved slowly to his feet and examined his surroundings. He was on top of a skyscraper, and looking down, he saw all of Suggazume. He smiled, watching all of the families playing in the park, or getting icecream or a hover burger. _'They're lucky_.' he thought with a small smile.

He lovingly stroked his wings, a single thought in his mind, _'She was so familiar..._' He smiled sadly, jumped from the building and glided slowly back to the robot.

Upon landing he was immediatly crushed by five worried monkeys. They all started yelling at once, creating a jumbled mass of words which he, failed to comprehend.

"H-hey! One at a time!" Chiro laughed out, shoving them off of him.

"Where were you! You've been gone for hours!" Nova asked.

He just shrugged and placed his hands behind his head, his wings folded neatly against his back. "s no big deal. I took a fly and fell asleep. I came back as soon as I woke."

They visibly relaxed and Chiro's eyes widened in realization. "You thought I-" he trailed off. Antauri nodded sadly, and Chiro smiled. "Well don't worry." he paused then added in a whisper, "You'll know when."but it was heard by none. _'but I'll run. I wont let you see me like that_.' he thought.

Gibson nodded and said happily, "I'll give you plenty of painkillers! Well.. first I'll have to analyze the level of pain and then-"

"Were just glad you're okay kid." Sprx added over Gibsons rambling.

"Thanks", Chiro sighed, tired, and realized something, "uh...Gibson?" Said monkey stopped his mumbling and looked at him. "Well...never mind," he smiled and walked to his room, leaving his confused team behind.

* * *

><p>'Its a real shame,' he thought sadly, 'they all want to help so much, but there's nothing they can do. I wont say anything, the least I can do is keep their hearts at ease''<p>

He looked to the sky once more, but saw only the metal of the robot. His eyes softened. He sighed and ran the rest of the way to his room, as though he had seen the sun that was about to set.

The monkeys however, still had a clear view of the sky, and wasted no time running to their leader.

* * *

><p>Chiro grabbed some bandages from a drawer by his bed, threw his communicator to the floor, and hid it from view. 'I don't want-they can't see it!' he screamed in his head. He shoved the bandages in his pocket, and used a trick he learned in the prison to avoid his team. They ran right by him, and he smirked, until Antauri paused right in front of him. He froze as he looked at him, through him, and let out a sigh of relief when he continued on. Chiro then ran from the robot,<p>

He panted heavily as he flew, wings aching from the strain. He looked frantically around for somewhere to land, and found one. He collapsed heavily on top of the nearest building, in full view of anyone passing by. He didn't pay any attention, for he didn't really give a damn who saw him at the moment. He clenched his teeth and his hands formed shaking fists. His words couldn't have been truer. It did indeed feel as if fire was coursing through him, and no amount of medicine would change that.

He gasped as a fresh wave of pain flooded his mind and fell to his knees, hugging himself. His nails cut lines into his arms and small beads of blood rushed out. When the pain has subsided enough, he looked the blood now running down his fingertips.

It was black.

His lips twisted into a cruel smile, and he stood, shakily. He curled his wings at his sides and ran his fingers through the liquid coating them, which, he noted with some sick satisfaction, was also black.

**'Why shouldn't it be?**' a voice in his head asked, before a blinding pain ravaged his mind. He threw his head back, mouth opened in a silent scream.

He clutched his head and kneeled down, eyes scrunched through the pain. He barely heard the same voice whisper, **'I'm sorry,**' before he blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>In Chiro's Mind-<strong>

Chiro lay, curled in a ball on the cold floor in his mind. His eyes darted from corner to corner, searching, until they came to rest on a small form, trying to hide.  
>He sat up and reached out toward the figure. And, very slowly, the figure reached back. Chiro looked sadly at the clawed hand in his own, and spoke quietly, "Why?"<p>

The figure started, **"Why what?"** It whispered, voice suprisingly strong. Undeterred, Chiro went on, "Why are you sorry?"

**"I am sorry..."** he said slowly, **"because I am the visual form of the formless DNA thats coursing inside you."** Chiro continued to stare until he continued, **"and I am on your side."**

Now that suprised Chiro. His eyebrows skyrocketed, and he yelped, "W-WHAT!" The figure just sighed.

**"I have lived here for many years, witnessing the world through your eyes, and have decided that I wish not to add to the hardships of your life."** A confused but happy grin spread on Chiro's face.

"Thanks. I appreciate it Mister..."

**"Call me Gisir, it means Guardian, and I will call you, Faerahrn."**

"Faerahrn? what does that mean?"

**"One who wields magic."** Chiro smiled "I like it."

**"Now theres something else I would like you to know,"** Chiro nodded in understanding, **"I could only use your eyes, nothing else, so I know no names and such,"**  
>Chiro opened his mouth to speak but Gisir sushed him, <strong>"so I improvised. I will share my knowledge of my language with you, and you will say if It fits."<strong> Chiro nodded and opened his mind, letting years of knowledge flow across his eyes.

**"The silver one I call, 'Aegisess.' The gold one, 'Crithta.' Green is 'Avae'ess,' and the others I haven't decided."**

Chiro thought a moment, "For Gibson, the uh..blue one," he added at Gisir's confused look, "should be um..., 'Daoine', and Spr-red," he added with a laugh, "should be 'Ardavanshee.'" As an after thought he said, "I can't believe I'm having fun right now, when my body is in so much pain."

**"Don't worry."** Gisir spoke softly. **"When you wake, no time will have past. But the pain will have."** Chiro gave him a sad look, feeling his body stir. "Can I talk to you again?"

Gisir smiled, "Anytime you wish."

And he woke.

* * *

><p>Chiro's eyes opened and he slowly stood up. A glance at the sky proved Gisir correct. No time had passed. He smiled and lifted his hand,placing it over his heart. "Thank you Gisir."<p>

He did not expect an answer.

**'Anytime.'**

His smile grew, "So I can still talk to you!"

**'Yes but speak with your mind, not voice. No need for attention.'**

Chiro glanced around and saw that the few people that wandered the streets at this time, were now staring. He folded his wings tighter to his body and carelessly waved them on. Once they had left he unfolded his wings, stretching them. They were still stained from the blood and when lifted felt as heavy as lead. _'Looks like I'm_ _walking,'_ he thought with amusement, ans began his descent down the side of the building.

**'Faerahrn, I must say something.'** He waited until Chiro had made it to the ground before continuing, **'At times, you will find yourself speaking as I do, in my** **language,'** Chiro shrugged and kept walking, **'and eventually, you may call one of your friends their new names...'** Chiro slowed as he began to understand the problem.

_'You don't want them to know.'_ He could see in his mind as Gisir shrugged and smiled sheepishly, but did not answer.

They continued in silence, but as they approached the robot, Gisir said, **'I don't want them to separate us.'** Chiro smiled, amused at how close they had gotten in just a few minutes, _'but'_ he thought to himself, 'it's really been much, much longer then that.'

"Dont worry," He said aloud, "I wont let them, but they ARE my family, so..." and stepped inside.

* * *

><p>one of the best chapters i think ;). okay so here are the translations for the names.<br>Faerahrn-one who wields magic Gisir-keeper/guardian Crithia-sunbeam-nova Avae'ess-joy bringer-otto Ardavanshee- elven juvenile delinquent (sorry Sprx but it fit)  
>Daoine-stars (his knowledge is as unlimited as the stars)<br>Aegisess- bringer of protection-antauri

and Gisir knows Chiro's real name but feels more comftorable speaking in his language, though he'll never say.  
>I'll have more (I think its Elven) translations so pay attention.<p> 


	8. Searching For What's Found

Upon entering, Chiro was immediatly grabbed and rushed to the med-bay.

He sat himself on the table as Gibson hooked wires onto his chest and now open wings.

He winced as small currents traveled through the wires, shocking him, and sighed in relief when Gibson removed them. He then looked curiously at the data on the screen.

Not a second later the others ran in but stopped short at seeing the confused look on their brothers face. Chiro shrugged tiredly and folded his wings snug against his back, but drew away slightly at the feel of the cold blood run down his back. He reached out and stretched, bending his back. They just observed him, silently.

Sprx stepped forward and ran his fingers over Chiro's wings, frowning at the blood. Chiro sighed and layed on his stomach, pressing the cool metal to his face.

"-s okay," he mumbled, and they looked at him curiously, "It doesn't hurt anymore," their eyes softened but Nova frowned, placing her hands on her hips.

"Not that were not glad the pain is gone, but you should have stayed Chiro! You had no reason to run. We love you! Do you know how worried we were?" She wiped frantically a the tears now cascading down her cheeks. Sprx put his hand on her shoulder and she turned to him, sobbing quietly into his fur.

Chiro sighed sadly, and pushed himself up, but winced, and held his arms. Antauri noticed and was at his side instantly. He grabbed his arm and examined it.

Chiro gently removed himself from Antauri's grasp and reached into his pocket, bringing out the bandages. Antauri's eyes narrowed and the others looked questioningly at him. When he spoke, it was with a voice filled with sadness and anger, "You-you planned on getting hurt?"

Fear flashed through their eyes when Chiro failed to answer, and instead bandaged his arms. After a moment, he spoke.

"I didn't plan on anything. Your my family and I know it hurts you to see me in pain, so I didn't want you to see. I brought the bandages in case I hurt myself, which, as you can see," He gestured to his arms, "I did."

Upon hearing this Nova ran to Chiro, and clung to him. Chiro patted her head, as a brother would to a sister, and opened his arms, silently inviting. One by one, they ran to him, eyes damp, hands clutching onto him. "Its okay, its okay," he soothed. They eventually cried themselves out, and fell asleep in his arms. A pause.

**'Your not going to run again.'** it wasn't a question.

Chiro closed his eyes, _'no..'_

A sigh, **'You realize that if you don't, I can't take the pain away without it being suspicious'**

Chiro tensed, **'Faerahrn?'**

_'I know.'_ Chiro looked at his family, now sleeping in his arms, tears formed in his eyes and he hastily retreated into his mind.

His eyes opened to see Gisir, standing proudly in front of him, arms open, and wasted no time running into them. He held onto him as if his life were at stake.  
>Gisir smiled sadly and stroked the trembling boys hair. He knew how hard it was on his boy, his child. How hard it was to stay strong. Determination flared in his eyes.<br>It was then, that he promised himself, that he would always protect his boy. No matter what.

Chiro POV

I tremble as I look a him, standing proudly, arms open, for me. I waste no time rushing into his arms, and let my emotions flow. I feel many things as he holds me. Fear, sadness, determination, anger, but one thing shines through them all. Warmth. I burry myself in his arms, letting him wipe away my tears. And for a moment, everything is alright. As I look into my friends face, I realize, that I always had someone who cared, I just didn't know where to look.


	9. Food, Presents, and Pain

Chiro woke to the sound of his team shouting. He stood from his chair and stumbled to the source of the noise. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he walked slowly to the kitchen, but paused upon entering.

There was food everywhere. Nova was chasing Sprx, covered in pancake mix, Otto had somehow gotten his head stuck in an egg beater, Antauri was lying upsidown in a pile of god knows what, and Gibson was running around, frantically trying to clean the food off the walls.

A small smile appeared on his lips, "What the heck happened here?" Everyone froze, and looked guitly at him. Nova put her hand behind her head and blushed, while Gibson helped Otto and Antauri, along with Sprx, who was now sporting a fairly large bump on his head.

"Heh. sorry." Otto chuckled before running off.

Antauri sighed, "We simply tried to cook breakfast."

Chiro smirked, "And how'd that work out for ya?" He walked over to a cabinet and pulled out cleaning supplies, before throwing them to his team. Sprx ran to get Otto mumbling something about payback.

The three just watched him, small smiles on their faces. In a few short hours the robot's kitchen was spotless again.

They sat on the robot's shoulders, enjoying the suns warmth. Chiro lay down on the warm metal, a happy look on his face. _'Can you see it?'_

**'Yes Faerahrn. It's very beautiful.'** Chiro let his eyes close, and sighed softly. He unfolded his wings, and layed them out, relaxing when they were warmed.

"It feels nice," he whispered, drawing the attention of his team. At their confused looks he burst out in giggles. "Th-the sun."

They smiled at him. Sometimes it was hard to remember that he was still just a child. Sprx layed next to him, startling him. He smirked, "It does feel nice." he mumbled.

A cloud covered the sun, suddenly, bringing with it the cold. Sprx frowned feeling a raindrop, "Well that was fast," He sat up only to be pulled onto Chiro's lap.  
>He looked at him, confused, but Chiro just shook his head and nodded to the others. They came closer to him, cuddling into his warmth as it started to sprinkle.<br>He smiled, and wrapped them in his wings. They jumped at the sudden warmth but accepted it.

Even when it went from sprinkling to a downpour, they stayed, just enjoying eachother's warmth.

An hour later, it stopped raining, and Chiro went to get some food. He decided he would make dinner, as a show of appreciation to his family. As he scanned the shelves, his eyes lingered on a locket. There were six in total, each a circle with a different color gem on them. He smiled as a thought came to him, and added them to his basket.

Nova glanced, curiously toward the kitchen. Chiro had gone in and refused to allow anyone in. That was hours ago, and she was hungry, 'A snack wouldn't hurt,' she ran over and glanced through the doorway. What she saw brought tears to her eyes. On the table was a feast fit for a king, Chiro tiredly arranging the plates. He noticed Nova and smiled. He nodded and Nova ran to get the others, ran as in yelled, "FOOD TIME!" Within seconds four disgruntled monkeys ran into the kitchen.

_'Boys'_ she thought with a smirk. and followed.

She ran into their backs, and smiled at their faces. They looked like they had just won the lottery. Antauri opened his mouth to say something but Chiro raised his hand, silencing him. "Dig in."

And in 30 minutes, the feast that had taken hours to complete was gone.

Chiro just watched quietly as the last of the food was devoured.

"Ah!" Sprx breathed out, patting his stomach, "that was some gud grub." Otto belched his aproval.

Chiro smiled, "Glad you like it," and started the dishes. As it got later an uneasiness began to form in Chiro's mind. He shrugged it off and retreated to his room. Once there, he pulled the lockets from their hiding place, and got to work.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Chiro wiped the sweat from his forehead, and gazed proudly at his work. He ran down to the kitchen and smiled at the scene. The monkeys were draped over the table, hands outstretched, holding eachother, snoring softly. He carefully picked them up, and carried them to his room. Placing them on his bed, he picked up the lockets and placed them around their necks. He grinned and pulled out the last, and placed it carefully around his own neck. He fingered it absentmindedly, until a sharp pang shot through his heart.<p>

He clenched his teeth and growled quietly, the pain growing by the second. _'G-Gisir!_' and he blacked out.

* * *

><p>IN CHIRO'S MIND<p>

Gisir held onto the shaking boy, whispering words of comfort. Chiro clutched his chest and collapsed into Gisir's arms, his locket dangling from his neck. Gisir worked frantically to help but there was nothing he could do, and that scared him. He hated seeing his boy in so much pain, and held him tighter. In what seemed like hours, but was really only minutes, Chiro's shaking slowed, and he gritted his teeth.

"I-It hurts!"

Tears flowed down Gisir's cheeks, mingling with Chiro's. He sat and held Chiro,not letting go until the pain had passed.

He gazed lovingly at his childs face and wiped the tears from his cheeks. It was only then that he noticed the locket.

Chiro had closed his mind while making them, so he knew not what it was. He stared, curiously at it, before clumsly picking it up. He gazed into the misty white crystal on the front. Flipping it over brought fresh tears to his eyes. Engraved into the back was the words, 'Gisir, Faerahrn's family.' on the inside was a picture Chiro had drawn of the two, hand in hand, the words, 'Family comes where you least expect it.' written as the backround. Guilt welled up in his heart. It was his fault. He was the one causing Chiro pain. He looked at the boy in his arms, and let his tears fall.


	10. Meaning

The monkeys woke to the smell of food.

Otto immediatly grabbed Sprx and dragged the half-asleep monkey out the door. Nova smiled and ran after the two followed by Gibson, leaving a very confused Antauri.

He slowly rose from the bed, pondering why they were there in the first place. He remembered the night before and smiled. He hopped out of the bed,  
>but paused when he felt something his his chest.<p>

Looking down, his eyes came to rest on the locket. He held it, gently, and gazed curiously into the dark black crystal on the front. He turned it over and frowned confused. _'Aegisess? What is that?'_

He fingered it gingerly before opening it. Inside was a picture of himself and Chiro, asleep on a bench at the beach, hands intertwined. He smiled at the memory. That was the day they had been dragged to the beach by an overly enthuiastic Otto, and had stayed there until they had passed out, and had to be dragged back.

Above the picture, was the word, 'Father.' A huge grin lit up his face, and he ran to find his son.

In the kitchen, the others were just discovering their own lockets. Otto's had fallen into his food and he had tried, unsucessfully, to eat it, much to the annoyance of Nova.

She yanked it out of his mouth and looked confused at it. The others were pointing to her chest, and when she looked down, she saw hers. It was then that the boys saw theirs.

Otto's had a green crystal, Nova's gold, Sprx's bright red, Gibsons' a dark dark blue. They opened them to see various pictures of themselves with their leader, having fun, or just talking. Above each picture, was a word, whether it be mother, or brother, each monkey was crying happy tears. They smiled widely, extreemly happy that Chiro thought of them as his family.

Nova gazed lovingly at her's, but was rammed by a joyous Otto and dropped it. She frowned slightly and went to pick it up, when she paused. The others noticed and looked at her, curious. She picked it up, staring, "Does yours have writing on it?"

They all looked, and tried unsuccesfully to understand what was written.

"What does Crithia mean?"

"What about Avae'ess?"

"Hmmm, Daoine? What could that mean?"

"What the heck is a Ardavanshee?"

Chiro laughed at their antics, watching through the doorway, the food forgotten. He walked silently into the room and sat on his chair, watching them.

"Hey _brainstrain_, got any ideas?"

"Be quiet, _Sparky_. If I knew, I would tell you!"

"Why do you think the kid knows this?"

"Oh, I don't know Sprx. Maybe he does something with his time, instead of just playing videogames all day."

"Hey, Nova! It's training thank you very much!"

Chiro burst out laughing again, causing them to jump, which just made him laugh harder. They smiled, embarased at him, and Antauri walked in.

"If you- if you want to know-I could've just told you!" He said between bursts of laughter. When he calmed down, he sat backwards on his chair, arms folded with his head resting on them.

He looked to Nova, "Crithia means Sunbeam, because you have the brightest heart." She smiled gloatingly at the others. He then turned to Otto, "Avae'ess means joy bringer." Otto grinned and put a hand behind his head. "Yours," he said to Gibson, "means stars, as in, your knowledge and kindness is as unlimited as the stars." Happiness overflowed from Gibson's eyes. "Antauri, Aegisess means Bringer of Protection," (self explanatory) Antauri smiled. "And Sprx," Chiro turned to him, a smirk on his face, "Ardavanshee," he paused, "means Juvenile Delinquent."

The look on Sprx's face, made Chiro scream out in fresh laughter and fall to the ground, clutching his sides. The others, only needed to take one glance at him, before bursting out in laughter of their own. Sprx just stood there, and amused look on his face, before an evil smirk replaced. He looked to Antauri, knowingly, and Antauri nodded, smirking.

"Well well well, kid." Chiro glanced up, and seeing Sprx and Antauri with his ghost claws out brought panic. _'oh crap!'_ he yelled in his head, and began backing away, Gisir just laughed. _'ITS NOT FUNNY!'_ and laughed all the harder.

The others after recovering, realized what was going to happen and joined in, pinning Chiro to the ground. "W-wait! Can't we discuss this?" Antauri brought his claws closer and hovered them just above his stomach. Otto tied his limbs down and prepared the torture, as did the others.

One word set it off. "Go!"

If you asked anyone in Suggazume that day, they would have said that the screams of laughter could be heard for miles.

* * *

><p>Me: They were tickling him in case you didn't realize.<p>

Chiro:Yeah thanks alot!

Me: so you want some more? (makes Gisir appear)

Gisir: This just isn't your day!, (runs at him)

Chiro: Traitor...! (runs away)

Me: keep forgetting to say, I own nothing except Gisir and the plot.

Antauri: But even thats questionable.

Sprx: I want my lawyer.

Me: I love you to.


	11. And Yet Another Secret

Chiro groaned, walking slowly around the streets of Suggazume, rubbing his throat. All his laughing earlier made every breath he takes hurt. He winced at the pain,  
>but smiled at the memory.<p>

He tucked his wings tight against his back, hoping against hope that nobody would take notice, _'although'_ he thought tiredly, _'what would it really matter? Whether_  
><em>they see them or not, wont change the fact that they're there.'<em>

**'you sound dissapointed.'**

Chiro frowned, _'only that no one will accept them, save the monkeys, and you.' _he hesitated before thinking to himself, _'and her.'_

Gisir frowned,** 'You don't know that.'** he sounded hesitant.

Chiro chuckled softly, but said nothing. He passed door after door, child after child, family after family. _'You know,'_ he thought, startling Gisir, _'I used to think they were_ _  
>lucky, that I could never have what they have.'<em> Gisir made to interrupt but Chiro sushed him, 'But_, I don't think that anymore. I have a family now. The monkeys, the robot,_  
><em>and You.'<em>

And Gisir did something he hadn't done in a long while. He smiled, and laughed.

Their moment was ruined however, when a siren blared across the city. "Formless!" Chiro transformed, and ran back toward the robot. The sight that greeted him, was not one of joy. The formless had joined together, creating some hyper formless, that now towered over the Super Robot. It didn't move, but neither did the robot. Chiro was about to attack when a girl caught his eye.

She was clutched in the formless' hand, hovering at the robots height. The formless was holding her, as you would a shield. Chiro growled, furious that it would dare to threaten the life of a citizen, and a child no less! Chiro took a long look at her. Something about her seemed familiar. There was no way that she was older then seven. Her shoulder length raven hair curved around her face. She stared, as though hypnotized. But it wasn't the formless she was looking at. It was him.

He roared, and was in the air in a second, his wings beating furiously to get to her. Her eyes widened. He let out a scream and punched the formless' hand off, sending her plummeting toward the ground. Seeing the girl released, the Super Robot immediatly attacked the Formless, while Chiro darted to the girl.

She screamed as she fell, her hair whipping her face, bright saphire eyes wide in fear. She reached out, and to her suprise was caught. Chiro arched upward through the air, clutching her to his chest. Looking at the girl, wrapped in his arms, Chiro's eyes widened in shock. He stumbled in the air, and landed clumsly on the Robot's shoulders as the formless was defeated.

**'Faerahrn...'**

Chiro ignored him and ran to his room, slaming the door behind him. He cradled the girl in his arms, as a mother would a child, and set her gently on his bed. He sat with her, smiling gently at her. She smiled back, "-iro." she slured out. His eyes saddened, and he took her hand in his.

"Yeah, its me." She smiled a true smile, before cuddling into his chest, and falling asleep. He wrapped his arms protectivly aroung her small frame, hands tracing the many scars that littered her body. He shook in rage, before calming as he looked into her face. He traced her cheek, "She was so small," he choked out, fighting back tears. Gisir was silent. Having seen this child in his memories before, he already knew who she was.

His door opened quietly, and in walked five upset monkeys.

"What happened kid! Why did ya-AGH!" Sprx fell back as a book hit him in the face, sending him to the floor. The others looked shocked at him, before noticing the small bundle in his arms. He put a finger to his mouth and ushered them over. They ran to his side, gazing curiously at the girl in his arms.

Nova was the first to realize, "She looks like you." they leaned closer. She did look like him, from the hair, and eyes, to the body, it was him, only more feminin.

He turned her over, so they could see the tiny, undeveloped wings sprouting from her back. He smiled slightly. "Thats because she's my sister."


	12. Sister

Chiro sat on his bed, stroking his sisters hair as she slept. He smiled, and pulled her on his lap.

**'you love her so much'**

Chiro chuckled, _'More then you'll ever know'_ He sighed, and lay her back on the bed, and turned to the silent forms of his team. Their faces were filled with shock.  
>He sighed and stood, walking into the main room. They followed, metal feet scraping the ground.<p>

He sat heavily onto his chair, resting his head against the back. The others crowded around, sitting, eyes begging for answers.

A hand was placed on his shoulder, and he raised his head. Gisir stood there, slightly transparent, but before Chiro could say anything, he put a finger to his lips, and gestured to the team. Chiro observed that they saw nothing, and lay his head back down.

Sprx's patience died out, and he stood, rubbing his head where the book had struck, "So what gives kid? What do you mean she's your sister?"

Chiro took a deep breath, "You see, after I was taken by SK, my mother became pregnant. Fearing that the child would be like me, she decided to sell the child, so as to avoid furthur problems. After the child was born, my mother had a change of heart. She had always wanted a girl. So instead of selling her new born, she hid her.  
>Unfortunatly, SK found her, exiled my mother, and took my baby sister. It was around that time that I escaped with Ailis and Chip. I later found my mother, and she told me of my sister. I didn't believe her, but shortly before discovering the Super Robot, I found her, crawling the streets. I knew not how she escaped, but I was greatful all the same. I hid her with a family I trusted, and joined you." <strong>(1)<strong>

"But why was she with the formless?"

"It turned out, the family I trusted, followed SK. They beat my sister, and hated her, because she's different." Chiro sighed, "Physically she's seven, but mentally, she's only around three or four." The monkeys looked horrified,**(2)** and glanced in the direction of Chiro's room.

Gisir frowned, **'What was her name again?'**

"Her name is Franny." His eyes softened, _'and here she comes.'_

At that moment, the small girl glided into the doorway, feet sliding over the ground, a distant look in her eyes. The monkeys watched as she slowly walked over to Chiro, before falling into his arms, "Chi, Chi!" she wrapped her frail arms around him, as far as she could reach, her tiny wings fluttered. She smiled before releasing him, and looking at the team. She raised her hand and set it gently on Antauri's head, bending down to look at him, a curious look on her face.

Antauri smiled and took her hand, before pointing to himself, "I am Antauri." She frowned, processing the new word, "Tari." she said slowly, and Chiro smiled.

She moved from monkey to monkey that way, until she knew their names. "N-nova!" she said pointing happily to Nova, who smiled,

"Otto!" She giggled, pointing at Otto. He giggled with her.

"Gibbyson!" He smiled, "Close."

She looked at Sprx, "Spwx, um... Sprx?" "Yeah!" he fist pumped, making her laugh.

She then looked at Antauri. "Tari." she said slowly, "I like Tari." and she walked back to Chiro, cuddling onto his lap.

He wrapped his wings around her, and she smiled, content. "The nice thing is, even though she's slow, she's learns with time, and she never forgets a face." He stroked her hair, and she yawned, drifting off. The monkeys couldn't help but smile. Even Gisir had a small grin on his face. Franny opened her eyes, and gazed at the wings surrounding her, before she remembered something. With a jolt she sat up, startling Chiro, and grabbed his wing gently. Her fingers traced random patterns on his feathers, down to the joint, where she paused, frowning, and wiped at a small bit of blood that had gathered there, "hurt.' she whispered, shocking everyone and making them crowd around their leader.

Guilt welled in Antauri's heart, "Chiro," he said slowly, "how long were we asleep for? Did you...did the poison act up again?"Chiro pulled Franny onto his lap and hid his face.

"Yeah," he mumbled. The hurt in his voice made the monkeys hearts break. "But it's okay!" he said quickly, "There was nothing you could've done, so I'm glad you didn't have to wittness-""THAT'S NOT THE POINT CHIRO!" **(3) **Chiro jumped in shock, and Franny slid down slightly. Nova took a deep breath and continued,

"The point is, that you were in pain and all we did to help was sleep! You could've said something! You could've-" Chiro stopped listening, and mumbled, "This always happens."

With their acute hearing Nova and the others heard, and she looked quizically at him. "What always happens?"

He sighed, and looked at Gisir sadly before continuing, "There is only one person on this planet who understands what I'm going through, and its not you," He turned to the monkeys and flinched at the hurt in their eyes, "Your never around when I'm hurting, and when you see that I was, you get mad..." he turned away, "I just don't understand."

Gisir put a hand on his shoulder and he leaned into it, desperatly searching for affection. Gisir complied by wrapping his arms around him, and held him, protectivly.

Antauri suddenly tensed and looked concerned at Chiro, "What?" He slowly stepped closer, and swiped a claw at the air. Chiro's eyes opened wide as he realized what had happened. Antauri could sense Gisir, and he didn't like him.

"Antauri stop!" Chiro jumped up, still holding Franny, and hit his claw away. Antauri retracted his hand, and looked curiously at Chiro.

"I sensed an evil presence lurking over you, and thought it to-NO!" Antauri jumped at the subben outburst and stepped away from Chiro's furious form.

Chiro growled, and set Franny down, who then proceded to hide behind the others, who were watching the fight with much concern. "Chiro," Antauri said slowly, "I do not understand," Chiro laughed, a pained sound, and shook his head. Gisir looked, sadly at him, before releasing him. Chiro's eyes widened and he reached out,  
>back toward Gisir, but froze when he caught the eyes of his team.<p>

He chuckled, sadly this time, "You're right, Aegisess, you don't understand." he lowered his arm slowly, and sat back in his chair, looking sadly at his scared team and sister.

"Sister, will you leave me, like all the others?" Franny's eyes widened, and she ran to him, flinging her arms around him. She may not be able to understand, but she could feel the sadness radiating off of his words, like a poison.

_poison,_

Chiro sighed, and turned to his team, "I'm sorry for my actions and words today. I just need some time to think." He jumped from his chair, and flew from the Robot.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>sorry if i got the time a little off

**(2) **not because she's slow, but because she was beaten.

**(3) **damn, how many of these arguements am I going to have?

I honestly really like this chapter, and sorry to those out there who don't. please read and review. and just let me say, to those who have reviewed already,** I LOVE YOU! **oh and the next chapter is underway.


	13. Suspicions

Chiro walked the cool streets, hiding in the shadows. Avoiding the stares of citizens he walked quickly past door after door. His eyes stared blankly ahead of him,  
>taking no notice of what his feet were doing. He continued on, feet traveling as though they had a mind of their own.<p>

He spread out his wings, and in one stroke, was soaring above the city. He cast his glossy gaze over the city, and came to rest on a deserted hill, just on the outskirts.  
>He flew to it, ears deft to the sound of jets nearing him, and landed softly.<p>

Gisir appeared next to him, and sat, pulling him down alongside him. He ruffled Chiro's hair, and gazed lovingly at the boy.

Said person layed back, and cast his eyes skyward. Upon furthur inspection, Gisir noted, that his eyes were unseeing, to the world around him. He saw only the unspoken past. Gisir layed back with him, and listened quietly, as he bagen to sing.

_I am not an angel,_  
><em>I am not a god,<em>  
><em>But I can give you hope.<em>

_I see the fear in your eyes,_  
><em>You try to hide your pain from me.<em>  
><em>I can see behind your mask,<em>

_You've got a fragile heart of glass._  
><em>Black tears are running down your face,<em>  
><em>but I will hold you in my arms.<em>  
><em>Nothing can divide our love,<em>

_I will always be with you._

_There is nothing in this world, that you ever wanted more._  
><em>Just someone to fight for you,<em>

_when your life begins to crumble._  
><em>Let me be the one you dream of,<em>  
><em>the one to hold you when you fall.<em>

_The one to chase your nightmares away,_  
><em>the one to guide you to the end.<em>

_I am not an angel,_  
><em>I am not a god.<em>  
><em>But I can give you hope,<em>

_Cause I love you_

_I see the fear in your eyes,_  
><em>you try to hide your pain from me.<em>  
><em>I can see behind your mask,<em>

_you've got a fragile heart of glass._  
><em>Black tears are running down your face,<em>  
><em>but I will hold you in my arms.<em>

_Nothing can divide our love,_  
><em>I will always be with you.<em>

_I see the fear in your eyes,_  
><em>you try to hide your pain from me.<em>  
><em>I can see behind your mask,<em>

_you've got a fragile heart of glass._  
><em>Black tears are running down your face,<em>  
><em>but I will hold you in my arms.<em>

_Nothing can divide our love,_  
><em>I will always be with you.<em>

Then, to Chiro's shock, a familiar voice joined his, but it wasn't Gisir.

_I see the fear in your eyes,_

_I can see behing your mask._

_Black tears are running down your face,_

_and nothing can divide our love._

_I see the fear in your eyes,_

_I can see behing your mask._

_Black tears are running down your face,_

_and nothing can divide our love._

Chiro turned to face the singer, and his eyes widened in shock and pure happiness. Gisir dissapeared with a small smile, and Chiro ran, tears streaming down his face, to his lost friend.

The boy just smiled as he hugged Chiro, his crimson hair fluttering in the wind, tail flicking happily. His honey eyes brimmed with tears, as he held Chiro, a huge grin on his face.

The monkeys (with Franny) landed abrubtly and went to run to their leader, but froze as a single word slipped through his lips.

"Chip."

They stood there in shock, before they took in the scene. They smiled wide, happy smiles for their beloved leader, and let a few of their own tears fall.

Chiro lifted his head to look at his friend, and realized how much he had changed. He was taller. by at least a foot then Chiro, and his eyes were harder, more serious.  
>His hair was darker, as was his skin, but he was still very skinny. Chip patted Chiro's hair, brimming with happiness at having found his friend, but his eyes saddened when they landed on his wings.<p>

He released Chiro, who stumbled confused, and pointed at his wings. "I told you to hide them." His voice was stern, cold, and it sent fear into Chiro's heart. Chiro frowned, confused before Nova stepped forward and hit Chip over the head, making him fall to the ground. "H-hey! What?"

"Listen here, Mister! Chiro has hidden his wings long enoough. He listened to your directions for seven years! Give him a break!" Chip just stared at her, confusion written all over his face.

"Um...Chiro? Why is your monkey screeching at me?" Laughter followed and Chip just gazed at Chiro, as did the monkeys, until he explained.

"He can't speak monkey! My god!" he laughed out, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. They did not look amused. Gibson stepped forward and clipped a translator to Chip's ear.

"Better?" he asked, making Chip jump about a foot in the air, not doing a thing to help Chiro's little, laughing problem. Franny smiled at her brother.

"Uh..yeah! Thanks." he blushed from embarasment, and Nova helped him up.

"Yeah sorry about that. Went a little overboard." He nodded in forgiveness, and Chiro halted his laughing, a spark of hope in his eyes.

"Hey Chip! If you're still alive, does that mean-No" Chip interrupted, "I'm sorry," all the hope vanished from his eyes and his wings slumped to the ground in despair.

"Oh." he said simply, and Gisir appeared once more, and wrapped him in his arms. Chiro gladly accepted, and leaned into him.

Antauri took notice of Gisir's presence, as did Chip. They stared disturbed at Chiro, as a gentle haze covered him. "Chiro," they spoke, "what is that?" they gestured to Gisir, and Chiro sighed.

"You tell me," he said slowly, "What is it you can see?" they looked strangly at him, before each person and monkey gazed carefuly at him.

"I don't see anything." said Otto.

"Whatever it is you sence, eludes me Antauri." Gibson huffed.

"All I see is something that looks like a small cloud, or something," Nova added.

"Uh, what she said!" Sprx blurted, then put his hands behind his head embarrased.

"There appears to be a very faded figure enveloping you, though I cant make out the detials," Antauri spoke.

"Same here." Chip.

Chiro sighed, "Thats not good enough, sorry." _'Thanks, but I need you to go back okay?' **(1)**_

**'It is okay Faerahrn. I will do as you request,'** and Gisir returned to Chiro's mind.

Eyes blinked in confusion, "I-It's gone!" Nova pointed at him.

"Indeed," Antauri looked searchingly at the crestfallen child. "What were you asking Chip, Chiro?"

Chiro's eyes filled with tears, "I thought, that if Chip was alive, then maybe Ailis..." their hearts saddened in realization and Franny put a hand on his shoulder.

Gibson looked thoughtfully at her. "I'm sorry Chi." He smiled and held her. Gibson hummed thoughtfully.

"What you humming about brainstrain?" He ignored the nickname, somewhat.

"Well, Sparky, I just realized that Chiro is a positive influence on Franny!" Sprx gave him the strangest look, "No not like that! I meant, that when she's around Chiro,  
>her mental capasity appears to be better, as well as her speech. If she remaines by his side, she could fully regain a normal mental state!"<p>

Chiro smiled widely at the news, "Thats wonderful." he mumbled, still holding her. She patted his back, before whispering into his ear, "I will only be normal for Chi."  
>He looked suprised at her, before she mumbled, "Gisir is waiting," He smiled, 'she knows. she knows and accepts me.' he held her at arms length, and had her look at him.<p>

He smiled as large as he could, "I love you Franny."

She smiled, placing her arms around his neck. "Love you to Chi."

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT-READ <strong>

(1) don't worry wolfpirate13, they wont realize until (ahem) looks like your the only one to know. :)

_okay I need help. what will **franny's** name be, (of gisir's toung)_

1. Nys– 'Sister' (Chiro will call her this regardless of votes)  
>'2. Kyre'Kiir – 'Flawless Gem'<br>3. Olin Gisir - 'Secret Keeper  
>4. Mhaorkiira – 'Corrupt Gem'<br>5. Qu'Kiir – 'Binding Gem'

and ones for _**Chip**_

1. Cath'Quessir – 'Elven Cat'  
>2. Theur– 'ShieldScreen' (a shield for others)  
>3. Akhelbhen– 'He whom Magic, Duty, and Honor Defines'<br>4. Armathor– 'Great Defender'

and for **_Mandarin_**

1.-drarathil- 'Bane of Hatred'  
>2. Dhaerow- 'Face of ShadowTraitor'  
>3. El'Tael – 'Bladesingers'<br>4. Gabreth– 'Likely To Turn On You / Cruel In Battle (Dangerous/Vicious)  
>5. Keryn – 'Warrior'<p>

im going to try to update fast as i can though so make your choices quick. choose one. or if you prefer, three. one being favorite, three being...you get it.


	14. The Night Before

The monkeys watched the siblings, smiles on their faces.

Antauri looked at his families faces, content, until he noticed that two were not there. He closed his eyes, and located them silently.

Walking to the kitchen, the other three following, he spotted Sprx and Otto, but something was amiss.

"That would never happen," the red monkey was trying desperatly to comfort his brother, who was sobbing quietly, tail wrapped around himself.

"What is wrong?" Sprx jumped, he had not realized his family had entered. He took a deep breath and looked to Antauri.

"He thinks that now that the kid found his old family, that he wont need us anymore. He's wrong, right?" His eyes were pleading, as if begging for it to be a lie.

"He would never think that..." Nova said quietly, doubt seeping into her words.

Gibson hesitated, thinking of any way he could possibly cast away his brothers doubts. Unfortunatly it just brought ones of his own, and he fell defeated.

"Would you really blame him for leaving? He has a sister, and given her condition, he would want to keep her safe." he said sadly,  
>"And our job isn't exactly what you would call, 'safe' for a little girl."<p>

They hung their heads, "Maybe, it would be for the best," Antauri whispered. The others nodded, though reluctantly.

* * *

><p><strong>'Your friends are doubtful'<strong>

Chiro jumped and released his sister. Standing quickly, he closed his eyes, using the power primate to locate them. Once he did so, he ran to them, but froze upon hearing their words.

_"Would you really blame him for leaving? He has a sister, and given her condition, he would want to keep her safe." Gibson said sadly._  
><em>"And our job isn't exactly what you would call, 'safe' for a little girl."<em>

_They hung their heads, "Maybe, it would be for the best," Antauri whispered. The others nodded, though reluctantly._

"What are you talking about!" He practically yelled, stepping into the kitchen. They looked fearfully at him, though a small ammount of hope shown in their eyes.

"We thought that, since you found your family- YOU WERE WRONG!" Chiro shouted tears in his eyes, "I've lived with you for years! I love you like the family I never had, and I never thought of leaving. I love you to much!" he slumped to the floor, wiping at his tears.

They ran to him, comforting the boy as best as they could, and Chip stood in the doorway, smiling sadly, "You always had a family Chiro." He closed his eyes and turned away, "see you." and Chip vanished. _(don't worry, he'll be back, I think...)_

Chiro smiled and grabbed his family, pulling them into a hug, "I am staying. You wont get rid of me so easily."

* * *

><p><strong>later that evening<strong>

Gibson looked over his scanner, humming to himself every so often. Otto looked curiously at him, before he walked over and proceded to poke him.

*poke*"How long *poke* are you planning *poke* to sit there ?"*poke*poke*

"You see,*poke* well-*poke* STOP THAT INFERNAL POKING THIS INSTANT!"

Otto flinched, covering his ears with his hands before saying, "Well, someones a party pooper." Gibson sighed before returning his eyes to his scanner.

"What cha doing?" "GAH!" Gibson fell off his chair as Chiro randomly appeared right on front of him. He sat up rubbing his head, "I hate you people,"  
>he mumbled.<p>

"As I was about to say, I was wondering if that Chiro was a positive mental source for Franny, that maybe she in turn, would positively affect him!" they looked at him confused, "I can't simplify that," he chuckled.

"I get it, I get it," Chiro said, "but what could she help me with?" just then Franny popped up and grabbed Chiro's arm, startling him.

She looked at him, her eyes burning, "hurt," she whispered, and Chiro's eyes widened.

"The poison?" Gibson looked at her, shocked, before resuming his usual indifference, "well, I suppose its worth a shot. I'll need a blood sample."

Franny whimpered, but with some consoling from Chiro, the sample was taken.

"Why did you need that?" Chiro asked. Gisir it seemed, strangly enough, was curious as well.

"Well, if she does take some of the pain away, then the reason why should be in her blood." Chiro nodded, as Franny pouted, rubbing her arm.

"It does make some sense," Chiro said. "If I help her mentally, then she'll help me physically."

Gibson nodded as Sprx ran in, well chased in by a angry Nova, followed by Antauri, who it looked like was trying to calm her down.

"Lets not tell the others," Otto whispered and they looked strangly at him, "If it doesn't work, we shouldn't get their hopes up." They nodded in understanding,  
>and went to aid Antauri.<p>

Chiro grabbed Nova by the arms as Gibson and Antauri tackled Sprx. "Why are you so mad Crithia?" Nova froze, as did the others. Chiro raised his eyebrow.  
><em>'What are they so suprised by?'<em>

**'You said Crithia.'** Gisir sounded amused.

_'Crithia? but why..?_

"Chiro?" Nova said slowly, looking up at her leader, "Why did you call me Crithia? I remember it from the locket you gave me, _(which they are still wearing)_  
>but why did you call me that?"<p>

Chiro frowned, confused, "Why does it matter so much? Its just a name." he looked to the others, "and don't be suprised it I start calling you guys by these names either. It just kinda, comes out."

Nova just looked at him, confused, before shrugging and hopping from his grip. Sprx gulped from under Otto, and Nova cracked her knuckles, "Be glad I feel merciful today." she smirked and walked off.

Sprx sighed , relieved and rolled out from under his brother. Otto chuckled, "What did you even do?" Sprx just smiled, "I have no idea."

* * *

><p><strong>That Night<strong>

Chiro was watching a movie with his team when he felt it. At first it was a dull pain in the back of his mind, and he ignored it, but over the course of an hour the pain grew and grew, until he felt he was going to be ripped apart.

His team looked concerned at him and he tried to hide the pain in his eyes. He looked at his knees, whispering to himself, "Not now, please god, not in front of them,"  
>he winced as his team shifted, showing that they had heard.<p>

A hand set on his shoulder and he looked into the concerned eyes of Otto and Gibson. They pulled him up and led him out of the room, away from the prying eyes of the others.

Wincing, he asked "W-where are we going?" Otto tightened his grip and determination set in his eyes, as did Gibson.

Right before he set foot in his room he fell to the floor, clutching his heart, "Agh!" the next thing he knew, arms were wrapped around him and his chest hurt with a new vigor. He let out a bloodcurdling scream, and fell sobbing into the shaking arms of his sister. She sobbed with him, whispering words of comfort in a language that Gibson couldn't identify, much to his disapointment.

_"Fod yn dawel fy hanner. gadael i chi eich hun gael ei ryddhau o'r eich poen. i love i chi fy mrawd**."(**_**1)** Chiro's sobbs quieted, and Gibson watched in amazement as he sat up and nuzzled his sister affectionatly, a smile on his face.

_"Diolch i chi fy chwaer."_ **(2)** he whispered happily, "It hurts less now," he winced, "but its still there, and it still hurts like hell." Her face saddened and he said quickly, "But thank you. It feels much better."

The others ran in, and went quickly to their leader, "Chiro," Sprx said scared. Chiro smiled and relaxed into Franny's arms, "It doesn't hurt when I'm with her." He coughed and blood trailed down his chin, he chuckled, "Well, not as much." He noticed a wettness at his legs and turned, frowning when he realized he was laying in his own blood.

He looked back to the horrified faces of his team and shifted so they could see him better, "I-its okay. I'm fine." He reached his hand out and let it fall, unable to muster the strength to hold it. It was caught by a teary eyed Antauri.

_'This is the first time they've seen the poison work,_' he realized.

"Chiro," he looked over to Gibson, "If this is what its like when it hurts less, then..." Chiro forced a smile, "Its okay, really." he whispered, his eyelids drooping. "m just really tired..." his eyes closed and his breathing evened out.

The monkeys let their tears fall, and went to place their leader on his bed, not once letting him leave his Nys' arms.

* * *

><p><strong>the next morning<strong>

Chiro's eyes fluttered open, and he smiled. He was in his sisters arms, with Antauri holding one hand while Nova grasped the other. He looked down and saw that Otto and Gibson were draped across his legs, using each other as pillows. He sighed and closed his eyes, _'Gisir, are you okay?'_

Gisir appeared beside him, tears littered his cheeks, **'Faerahrn, I-I'm so sorry,'**

Chiro smiled and unhooked his hand from Nova's, reaching out to him. _'Theres nothing to forgive.'_

Gisir smiled and nuzzled his child's side, being careful of his wings, whick stung from all the blood loss. Chiro shifted slightly, but the movement woke his family, save Franny.

They stared at his smiling face, fear draining from theirs, "I've never seen you in so much pain," Gibson muttered, holding onto him. Chiro sighed, and pulled them close, so they could feel his heart beat.

"You feel that?" they nodded, "That is the life I gained just from being here with you." he leant into his sister, "Without you there for me, I would've been dead, long ago."

They snuggled closer to him, causing him to fall over, along with Franny, who woke up laughing. "Is Chi-Chi okay now?"

He smiled, before running a hand down her cheek, she leant into his touch, smiling, "Yeah."

* * *

><p>okay translations, these are in Welch. Chiro and Franny's people's language. although Chiro learned English in the prison.<p>

(1)be calm my half. let yourself be relieved of your pain. i love you my brother.

(2)thank you my sister


	15. Power

_INFO' after They woke in the last chapter, they fell back asleep._

_The Day After_

Chiro stood at the stove, wearing a Kiss The Cook apron, a spatula in hand. He had a small, sad smile on his face, his eyes misty. He checked the pancakes and gave a nod of aproval before setting them on a plate, beside ones of bacon, and eggs. He wiped his hands and set the dishes on the table, setting seven places. He was glad that his family had fallen asleep again.

Gisir appeared, **'Only seven?'** Chiro nodded.

_'Yeah, Chip disappeared again, so its just us.'_ He finished setting the places and puled off his apron, hanging it by the door. Gisir eyed the lump beneath his shirt.

**'That locket you wear...is it so special?'** Chiro nodded slowly, and brought it out, opening it.

_'I never showed anyone the contence of this, even you, though I know you saw already.'_ he looked at him accusingly, _'although, there is more to it.'_ he pulled out the picture of the two and a drawing of Franny was revealed. She was slightly thinner then the real version and her eyes were softer. _'I didn't know what she looked like exactly, so I guessed. I didn't want to spy on her.'_

Gisir looked lovingly at the drawing, wrapping his arms around his child,** 'Faerahrn, I want you to know something,'** Chiro looked up at him, **'I think of you as my son,'** Chiro's eyes lit up but worry danced behind. Gisir sighed, **'I know the silver one is like a father to you, and I will not take that away, just know,'** he looked Chiro in the eye, **'That you and your Nys are like my children, and I will do everything in my power to help protect you.'**

Chiro smiled and closed the locket, 'Thank you,' he said simply, then he looked up, "They're awake." Gisir retreated.

Antauri entered, yawning and paused, smelling the food. "You didn't have to."

Chiro sighed, walked over and picked the silver monkey up, startling him. He brought him to the table and sat him down, smiling when he saw that he still wore the locket. "Just eat."

Franny and Nova came in next. Spotting Chiro, Franny smiled and hugged him, then sat at her appointed place.

Nova just smiled at the two, "Morning Chiro."

"Good morning," She nodded and sat. A few minutes later, Gibson, Sprx, and Otto came in.

Otto ran to his spot, and banged his fork on the table, eyeing the pancakes.

Gibson and Sprx both walked to their spots, and lay their heads on the table.

Chiro smirked, "Morning," Grumbling was his answer. "Hey if you're to tired to eat..." their heads shot up.

Nova grinned, "You guys are like twins today," they just turned to glare at her. "Not a morning person I see." She looked to Antauri, "Thanks for breakfast,"

"But I-," Chiro shook his head. Antauri sighed, "In any case, lets just enjoy breakfast as a family."

Chiro dropped his plate and it shattered on the floor. They looked up startled and Franny smiled. "Y-you mean, you accept Franny as part of our family?"

Sprx tilted his head, "Why wouldn't we? She's your sister isn't she? That makes her our sister to."

Chiro grinned, "Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me."

Gisir reappeared next to him and Chiro turned to smile at him. "So, um, does that mean you'll accept one more?"

Nova looked confused at him, and opened her mouth, but before she could say anything the alarm went off.

Chiro paled and stood there frozen. Gisir wrapped his arms around him trying to ease his child, but to little effect.

Gibson ran to the screen in the main room, searching for the cause, then ran back. "The scanners didn't pick up anything. Is it a malfunction?"

"No, somethings wrong," Antauri stared concerned at Chiro, who was trembling slightly. "Very wrong."

"Whats wrong Chiro? Who or what is here?" Nova asked gently.

"Chi." Franny held onto Chiro's hand. He glanced down at her, "It's time."

Chiro let out a sigh, "I know," He looked at his team. "You remember when I said it would happen again? That he would come for me?"

Their eyes widened as they realized what was happening. Chiro's eyes widened also, "I need to hide Franny!" He ran from the room, half dragging his sister behind him. His wings fluttered out behind him.

"Chi," she said softly.

"I wont let him take you from me!"

'Faerahrn, it might be best for her to stay with you, so you can protect her.' He pressed his transparent hand against the robot and a hole opened.

Chiro growled, "Fine, but she doesn't leave my sight." He whipped around, lifted up Franny, and shot out the hole, wings snapping out.

His team watched on the screen as the hole opened up and Chiro dove out. "What's the kid thinking?" Sprx slammed his hand on the consol, "If something really is out there, It's sure to target him!"

"Then lets go after him!" Antauri nodded to Otto.

They separated the robot, using the automan for Chiro's, and searched.

* * *

><p>Chiro soared over the city, wings wide. He scanned the buildings below, trying to get any sence as to where the threat was.<p>

He heard a siren, which alerted the citizens to evacuate. Looking down he saw them, running like mice to shelter. The corner of his mouth tugged down. 'Why do I do this? Why protect such-'

"Chi," Franny tugged on his collar and pointed toward the outskirts. He gazed in the direction and scowled.  
>Right on the edge of the limits, was a small formless army. Chiro glared at their leader.<p>

"Mandarin."

Mandarin glanced upward and they locked eyes.

He smirled, "Boy," Chiro nodded. Mandarin seemed to not notice Franny.

Chiro held tighter to Franny, "Were going down now."

As they lowered Chiro's communicator sounded.

"Chiro, what are your coordinates?" Gibson's voice sounded strained.

"I'm by the outskirts. Mandarin is here, and he's got an army."

He heard Gibson sigh, "We'll be there shortly, be careful."

Chiro opened his mouth to speak but Gibson ended the call. Chiro spoke anyway. "It's my fight, stay out of it."

**'Faerahrn, let me help you.'**

Chiro frowned, landing on the ground. He spoke aloud "What would you do?"

**"I am technically a formless, but I am stronger then many. I can control them, but only through a vessal."**

Chiro almost smiled. Grabbing Franny's hand he pulled her away from the street, into a nearby shop. "Go on."

**'For those you can't control, I could make it so you could destroy them easily.'**

"How will I know that which I can, and cannot control?"

**'You will be able to see.'**

Chiro nodded, "Alright. I'll do it." Franny smiled sadly before placing herself on a chair, her wings twitched nervously.

"Be careful Chi."

Chiro retreated into his mind, "So what is it I have to do?"

Gisir closed his eyes, **"Relax your mind, let my power flow into you."**

Chiro silenced his mind of all thought, though one lingered. Gisir senced it. **"No harm will befall her."**

Chiro relaxed, tilting his head back. Memories flowed into his mind. _Some his, others not._ Chiro could feel his body change.

He opened his eyes.

His outfit was black where the white should be, and red where orange resided. His hair stood up slightly, and the tips were white.  
>He turned his head to see his wings bleeding. They bled black until they were completly dyed, and transformed into bat wings.<p>

He flexed them, only to discover that they were considerably lighter then before.

He looked over to Franny, and saw awe in her bright blue eyes. He wondered what color his were now.

Gisir placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled darkly **'Bet El'Tael **(_Mandarin)_** wasn't expecting this.'**

_'Why didn't we do this earlier?'_

**"There are some, side effects. A cost if you will.'**

Chiro frowned slightly before opening his wings and stepping out from the cover of the store. He closed his eyes and shot into the sky.

He kept his eyes closed and focused on the city. He could feel the evil. Each presence, each thought, he could read.

He saw his team, pioloting the separate parts of the robot, getting closer each second. He saw Mandarin shout orders to his army, and smiled as he realized just how many there were.

"He's taking me seriously." He opened his eyes.

He flew carelessly toward the army, and saw Mandarin's suprise as he came into view. He chuckled and landed in front of them.

"You-but how?" Mandarin stuttered as he took in Chiro's appearance. His eyes widened as he realized their mistake.  
>"He's helping you! He was supposed to kill you not help you!"<p>

Chiro's eyes narrowed, not listening. He gazed over each formless, a glint in his eyes. He could see into each formless' mind.  
>Each weakspot, each tactic, he could see it all. But it was as he was looking into a smaller Formless' mind that he heard it.<p>

_'Help us."_ Chiro's eyes widened, _"He stole us, changed us, like him. Were his slaves, please, kill us.'_ A white light shown over it's head, and thats when Chiro knew.

He knew what had happened to all the other children SK had captured that day.

They were transformed into formless.

Chiro let his rage grow.

"You changed them. Innocent children, you tainted." He could feel each formless' suprise at his words. Some took a fighting stance,  
>while others gazed confused.<p>

Mandarin glared at him, "I've had enough, you hairless monkey. Attack!" The formless jumped up, and did just that.

Chiro watched as though in slow motion, each formless run at him, weapons raised. He felt his mouth move, and words slip from his lips,  
>in a voice that was not his.<p>

**"Self-Destruct."**

Mandarin watched amazed as half of his army of trained killers, exploded.

The remaining ones didn't even cast a glance at their lost comrades. They continued forward at the silent command from their leader.

Franny poked her head out of her hiding place and quietly cheered for her brother.

Mandarin's eyes narrowed at the sound of tires and jets approaching. "Attack! Crush him! Then bring him to me!"

Chiro snorted, and disappeared.

Mandarin blinked, "Where-?"

He was cut off as a blade was brought to his throat. He looked to his army only to disover that they were all destroyed.

He gulped, "H-how did you do that?"

Chiro laughed, "Well El'Tael, that is a story for another day." He removed the blade and threw it to the ground.

Mandain looked at him, confused, "Why are you-"

"If I wanted you dead, you would be. I need you to deliver a message to your master." The sound of jets and tires stopped,  
>and was replaced by the sound of metalic feet hitting the ground.<p>

Mandarin frowned, "What, boy?"

Chiro smiled, "The dark lord will fall-"

After just a few words Mandarin slapped his hands over his ears, "I've heard enough!" and he ran from the battle.

Chiro smirked, "He could've at least let me finish." The sound of feet ceased and Chiro turned around to stare into the fearful faces of his team.

Franny then chose that moment to run from her hiding spot, "Chi! Gisir!"

She ran into his arms and he laughed, "Everything is alright."

Antauri stepped forward, "How-?" Chiro raised his hand.

"I would like to tell you all something."

* * *

><p>Mandarin was running for his life when he heard it, "Chi! Gisir!" He paused and turned to face the battlefield. What he saw brought a smile to his lips.<br>"So he has a sister..."

* * *

><p>By the time he was done the power had faded. His wings and suit were back to their origional color and shape, though he still wasn't sure about his eyes. Gisir stood next to him, just listening.<p>

"So, let me get this straight," Nova said slowly, "The poison is really a person in your mind, you like him, he gave you our names,  
>he taught you his language, he's a formless, and he can give you his power,"<p>

Chiro shrugged, his eyes closed, "Thats about it. Any questions?"

Sprx snorted, "How are we supposed to believe that?"

"Was what you saw today not enough proof for you?"

"We barely saw anything kid! For all we know you could've sided with SK, and he gave you power then retreated."

Otto turned to glare at him. Sprx shrugged.

"Prove it."

Chiro jumped and turned to Antauri, "What?"

Antauri crossed his arms, "If you tell the truth, show us. Let us meet this, Gisir person."

Chiro blinked then turned to Gisir, "Can they do that?" Gisir looked at the ground in thought.

"Who you talking to?" Sprx asked.

Chiro sighed ignoring him, "Well Gisir? Can they meet you?"

"Your talking to it?" Gibson seemed repulsed.

Franny stood and glared at him, "Gisir is very nice. He loves us. Don't you talk bad about him." Chiro watched her sadly, and Gisir smiled with happiness.

**'Alright,'** Chiro jumped and looked at Gisir, **'If you will me visible, them I will comply. But I'll have to use your energy to stay visible to them.'**

Chiro repeated the information.

Antauri frowned, "Do it."

Chiro sighed, unsure. **'Faerahrn, you do not have to,'**

'Yes, I do.' Chiro closed his eyes and concentrated. After a minute passed Sprx became im-patient.

"Well, where is he?" Chiro ignored him.

Seconds later, gasps told him he succeeded and he opened his eyes, suddenly exhausted.

He began to fall, but was caught and pulled into warm arms. He smiled and leant into them, "Thanks Gisir."

His team watched in facination. "Amazing," Gibson stepped forward and went to touch Gisir, "Absolubtly amazing." His eyes widened when his hand went right through him.

"It does explain the presence I felt." Antauri said to himself, secretly jealous that his child was so close to this new being.

Otto stepped forward, "Um, Mr. Gisir sir? Can you talk?"

Gisir smiled, **"No."**

Sprx grinned, "A smart alek, I like it," Gisir smiled wider and released Chiro, who sat slowly.

Franny knelt down next to him, whispering into his ear. He relaxed, _"Diolch i chi fy chwaer."_ Franny smiled and Gibson jumped.

"What is it you just said Chiro? I do not recodnise the language." Chiro arched his eyebrow.

"Why?"

"I'm just interested," and now the others were as well. Gisir saw he was not going to answer and took it upon himself.

"It is his language, Welch I think it was." Gibson nodded, impressed. "Any only my loved ones may touch me." He added.

"I said thanks, to Franny for calming me down. She's my Nys. My sister."

Franny smiled and hugged Chiro. Then Gisir.

"So this is what you meant when you asked if we'd accept one more, wasn't it?" Nova smiled.

Chiro shrugged, "Yeah. He's always been there for me, whether I knew it or not, and I love him, as my family."

**"Thank you Faerahrn."**

Sprx blinked, "Faerahrn? The heck's a Faerahrn?"

"My name," Chiro whispered, becoming increasingly weaker by the strain. Gisir took notice.

**"I must leave now. Or he will pass."** He vanished and Chiro sighed, smiling sadly.

_'Thanks, and sorry.'_

**'What for?'**

_'just sorry.'_

Gibson frowned, realizing something, "But if he's the poison, isn't he the reason you're always in pain?"

Chiro flinched, "Damn."

"Chiro?" He grinned sheepishly.

"Just forget it."

"But if we remove him, you wont be in pain any longer."

"I don't care."

They jumped. "Chiro, if he's the reason your hurting, were gonna remove him." Sprx crossed his arms.

Chiro's eyes deadened, "If you do that I'll kill myself."

They're eyes widened, "What?"

"I swear I'll do it."

Gibson looked pleadingly at Franny, "What about your sister?"

Franny frowned, "I'll die to. You wont hurt him." she stood protectivly in front of her brother.

Chiro's eyes narrowed, "This is why I didn't want to tell you. We love him, and if it weren't for him, I'd already be dead.  
>He's been there for me when none of you have. He's comforted me when I was in pain, and where were you?"<p>

**'Faerahrn, I do not wish to cause conflict between you and your family. Maybe it is best if I do leave.'**

Chiro's eyes widened, _'NO! I love you! Franny loves you! You can't leave!"_ Tears made their way into his eyes.

"Chiro?" Otto asked, his concern growing.

"Stop!" Chiro growled, not looking at him, "youre making him doubt himself! I don't want him to leave dammit."

"We wont." Nova spoke. "If you love him so much, I wont touch him." Chiro looked at her greatfully.

"Thank you."

"B-but Nova!" Gibson stuttered, "Its our job-"

"To make our leader cry?" she said, anger spilling nto her voice. "We just met Gisir. We have no reason to hate him.  
>Its not his fault."<p>

Chiro pulled her onto his lap, hugging her and hiding his face in her fur, "Thank you so much mom."

Nova felt her heart stop. _'Mom?'_ she gazed at Chiro's face and was startled to see tears running down his cheeks. "H-hey!"  
>she said, wiping his tears away, "don't cry! Chiro please."<p>

Chiro smiled in thanks before leaning against a wall for support. He was dead tired.

"Chiro? I meant to ask you before but, why are your eyes red?" Otto asked.

Chiro chuckled dryly, "So they're red huh? Typical."

**'Faerahrn, its a side effect. It should go away in a few hours. In the mean time, sleep.'**

"Side effect, and I'm not tired Gisir," Chiro retorted. Otto just bobbed his head.

"Chiro, maybe it would be best if you got some rest."

"But Aegisess ," Chiro replied weakly, his eyes already closing, "m not tired."

Nova chuckled, hopping out of his arms, then whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, I'll make sure they don't touch him when you're sleeping."

"Thanks," Chiro mumbled, and then he was gone.

The monkeys just stared at their leader, wondering how such a peaceful looking child could've just brutally destroyed a whole army.

"We should probably tell the citizens it's safe now," Gibson stated, "And check Chiro for injuries." though he doubted there were any.

"But you wont touch Gisir, now will you"? Nova cracked her knuckles.

Gibson sighed, "I guess not. If he really means so much to the two of them, let us leave them be."

Antauri straightened, "We must still remain cautious. He is a formless after all."

Sprx smirked, "You're just jealous."

"Am not," Antauri said immediatly.

Sprx smirked wider, "You are to! You're mad because Gisir has Chiro's affection."

Antauri took a breath, his voice slightly higher then normal, "And if I am?"

"So you admit it!

"I didn't say that."

"Then how EXACTLY do you feel for the kid?"

"I'll only tell if all you do as well."

Sprx's smirk failed slightly, "Alright, Gibson! Thank you for volunteering."

"He is like a brother to me, and I love him like one," He said automatically. Sprx's eyes widened.

"Same here! I love Chiro!" Otto smiled.

"He's like a son to me, and I'd protect him with my life," Nova smiled, remembering how he had called her 'mom'.

"And a son to me as well. I would gladly die for him, and am proud of how he has grown." Antauri smiled at Chiro.

"Ah, well then," Sprx seemed at a loss for words, "I guess he's a brother to me to. An annoying younger one though."

"Chi is my family. My only brother. I would die before not loving him."

Gibson's eyes widened slightly realizing how much her speech had improved.

Chiro smiled in his sleep, as though he had heard their words.

Gisir just watched sadly from the depths of Chiro's mind, said child asleep in his arms. **'I am sorry Faerahrn, but I can't protect you from everything,**  
><strong>especially the cost for using my power.'<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I HAVE RETURNED FROM VACATION. EVERYONE REJOICE!<strong>


	16. What?

**I PUT THIS OFF FOR TOO LONG. THANK YOU!**

_puppet-with-a-gunXD_  
><em>LovelySinner7<em>  
><em>baylee1100<em>  
><em>JazzJenzie<em>  
><em>AnimeAdict202<em>  
><em>wolfpirate13<em>  
><em>DestinyAurora<em>  
><em>Shephesa8<em>  
><em>AllieJenzie<em>  
><em>Dea Lux<em>  
><em>Sakura1313<em>  
><em>lilanimefan247<em>  
><em>Ennalight<em>

Thanks to all of you who have stayed with my story and reviewed. You have given me inspiration and helped me hate people just a little bit less and for that I am truly greatful. ON WITH THE STORY

* * *

><p>Mandarin ran through the halls of the citadel, steadily making his way to his masters thrown room. He ran through the days events in his head.<p>

_'That child,'_ he pondered, _'what should I do? It is not her fight.'_ He mentally slapped himself, now was not the time to worry for the enemy! His eyes narrowed,  
>and he slowed, approaching the double doors that separated him from his cause.<p>

He pushed them open and stared into the scowling face of his master.

"What is the news?" His voice filled the room, making it clear that there was no room for failure.

Mandarin frowned, "They were all destroyed. It seems 'that man' desires to aid him." To his shock, Skeleton King simply laughed. "My lord?"

"That boy is a fool. Using such power with no regard to the risks."

"Risks sire?"

Skeleton King scowled, "I do not have to explain to the likes of you swine! You have done all that was needed. Leave my sight."

Mandarin opened his mouth but stopped. Turning toward the door, he was suprised to hear his master's words, "What did the boy say?"

Mandarin spoke without facing him, the corners of his mouth twitching in a barely concealed smile, "The dark lord will fall," and left the room.

_'But why did I smile?'_

* * *

><p>He just wandered the halls aimlessly, glancing out to the endlessness that was the universe. Ever since he had seen the girl, he had felt something inside him change.<p>

Her innocence had shown through in the seconds he had to see her. He had memorized her face. Her soft eyes which danced with happiness when she had hugged her brother, mouth open in a small smile. There was just something familiar about her.

He sighed, wondering why he had not revealed her to his master, when concern hit him. Could it be that he already knew? He turned quickly and sprinted back to the thrown room. The voice in his head was screaming at him to stop. That the girl was just another pawn to be discarded, but he overpowered it, instead running faster,  
>and stopped quite suddenly outside of the room. Panting slightly, he reached out to open the doors when his masters voice echoed through a crack in between.<p>

"It is vital that the boy does not find his sister. Ever since she disappeared as a baby from my prison by that traitors hand."

_'A traitor?'_ Mandarin wondered, _'who would have the guts to betray Skeleton King?'_ His thoughts were cut off as his masters voice rang again.

"Curse that swine. Mandarin, how dare you betray us!" Mandarin's eyes widened in confusion, _'I-I didn't.'_

"If it weren't for my power, that swine would still remember his betrayl and return to the child's side."

Mandarin ran from the hall, head pounding. He ran and ran and ran until he was in his ship at the opposite end of the citadel. Jumping into the cockpit he held his head in sheking hands.

"S-stop," he murmered weakly as the pounding in his head increased.

A shock ran through his body and his eyes opened. He watched as memories ran past his eyes.

He saw himself, shaking running from a grey building, a small bundel wrapped protectivly in his arms. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him, along the path that,  
>a small boy had traveled years before. He coughed and blood ran down his chin, a drop falling onto the unmoving face of the child in his arms.<p>

He glanced down as small eyes opened. She stared into his eyes, his soul with her saphire depths.

Franny.

His eyes opened with a snap and his arm shot out to start the ignition. Skeleton King's image flashed onto the screen, "Mandarin! Where are you going?

He pushed a botton and the image disappeared with a jolt. He slammed the gas and shot away from the citadel, Skeleton King's formless ships right behind him.

From his room, Skeleton King scowled, "So they HAVE met have they?"

* * *

><p><strong>BEEP BEEP BEEP<strong>

Chiro jumped from his bed in the med bay and ran to the control room, ignoring the curiousity he felt about he got there in the first place, asuming he was moved after he passed out.

Gibson was at the screen, watching as Sk's ships attacked a ship that looked all to familiar to his taste.

"Gibson, thats Mandarin's ship." Nova's voice shook.

"Why are they attacking him!" Antauri shouted.

Mandarin's image shot onto the screen, "Brothers!"

"Mandarin what's happening? Why are they attacking you?" Otto's voice rang out just as Franny entered the room, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Mandarin stared at her, eyes wide and she stared right back. "Franny," he whispered, happiness flooding into his eyes, "You're alive!"

Chiro just stared at his sister as a smile appeared onto her face, "Chi, help him."

Chiro didn't even hesitate, and neither did the super robot. Acting on its own, it shot into the sky, shooting down the attacking ships in seconds. It held out its hand and Mandarin landed on it, running into the robot immediatly.

"Franny!" He yelled, skidding to a halt in the control room.

The others were about to shout at him when they froze, just staring at the tears that fell from his eyes. He wipped them away frantically, whimpering. "I- He made me forget."

They didn't need to ask who 'he' was.

"What happened my friend?" Antauri whispered, setting a hand on his brothers shoulder.

Mandarin growled, "Skeleton King's influence on me was to strong. In the beginning, I really wanted to protect the citizens of this city, but he changed my heart. He seeped into the cracks and tainted it. I joined him, and watched for many years as he tortured people. My heart was black, but it was soft. When a baby girl was brought to be tortured, it swayed, and finally broke. I stole the child, and ran. I ran as far as my legs would carry me, and for a while everything went fine. It was the day I got to Suggazume that everything went wrong."

Mandarin paused, and Antauri was silent, meditating. The others were staring at the ground, uncertainty in their eyes.

"I was attacked. I was surrounded by guards, and chose to abandon the child. I hid her, and allowed the guards to capture me. I was brought back to Skeleton King and all memory of my betrayl was erased. I only remembered when I overheard him muttering to himself about it."

They stared with baited breath as Antauri sighed, and raised his head. "There were no lies in his words. Our brother is back."

Sprx smiled, though fear was still present, "Not that that isn't great an all, but what are we supposed to do now? Act all budy budy with him and pretend that nothing ever happened?"

"And what's he gonna do for the team? Chiro's the leader now." Otto asked quietly.

Mandarin smiled lovingly at Franny.

"Why do you care about her so much?" Chiro's voice made everyone jump, and they stared at him.

Mandarin smiled sadly, "She was the first one to ever smile at me and show me love in all those years. And for that, I greatly appreciate." Franny smiled and hugged him, squeezing out more, but happy tears.

Chiro felt a pang in his heart, and brought a hand to his chest slowly. Nova smiled at Mandarin and turned to tell Chiro something but froze when she saw his eyes.

They were absolubtly overflowing with sadness and solitude.

And they were black.

"Chiro what's wrong!" The others turned to him, concerned. Chiro just shook his head, a small smile planted on his face, and willed Gisir to appear.

They jumped at his arrival but took it as a silent cry from their leader. Mandarin stared at Gisir, amusement clear on his face. He nodded, "Gisir."

**"El'Tael."**

Sprx looked confused at the two, "You know eachother?"

"We've met." Mandarin chuckled darkly, "I suggest you help your 'leader'." he said the word with venom.

They turned to Chiro, concerned.

"Franny," he said slowly, "do you care about him?" Franny nodded slowly. Chiro moved so his bangs covered his eyes, "do you want him to stay?" Another nod.  
>Chiro sighed, "Very well. El'Tael, you may stay in my room."<p>

Mandarin nodded and followed Chiro, as did the others, curious.

Chiro opened his door and the monkeys eyes widened. Long gone were the action figures and toys of the child they thought they knew so well, replaced by leather bound books and pictures. The walls were black, aside from the occasional orange spot.

Antauri and the others walked to the pictures while Chiro and Mandarin readied the room.

They gasped as they ran their eyes over the pictures. Apparently Chiro had taken pictures of each of them without their knowing.

There was a picture of Nova chasing Sprx around the robot, murder in her eyes. One of Antauri meditating while Otto poked him, causing the look of annoyance on the silver ones face. Also there was Gibson, asleep on a table in his lab, a peaceful look on his face, minus the permanent marker, and smiling Otto and Sprx in the backround.

But the most suprising ones were not of the monkey's.

There was a picture of Chip, trying furiously to avoid having his picture taken. Franny watching the sunset. Even one of the super robot. But what caught their eyes the most, was one of a couple.

The man had long, brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was hand in hand with a smiling woman who was about a head shorter then he. She had waist length pitch black hair, and deep, red eyes. Her hand was on her stomach, which bulged slightly. If you had asked any of them, they would've said she looked like a demon.

But it was Otto who saw it. He blinked and picked up a picture next to him. "My god."

In the picture was a child, no more then four, chained to a wall with severe beatings and blood dripping down his face. He was slumped against the lower part of the wall, half sitting on the ground. Just looking at the picture you could see the pain he had concealed. His raven hair covered one half of his face, revealing one narrowed saphire eye. He seemed to be glaring at the taker of the picture.

Gisir absolubtly glared daggers at the picture.

"Its me." They turned to Chiro, who had his back to them, going through a drawer. He chuckled softly, "You shouldn't be suprised. The formless who was my guard thought it would be fun taking a picture of me so I would always have to remember the beatings I took." He shrugged.

Mandarin just stared at the picture. He had always known Chiro had been tortured, but had never known the extent of it. He bowed to Chiro, "I am sorry."

"For what?" Chiro asked, his eyes still covered.

"For not helping you. For letting my family down and betraying their trust. For attacking you."

Chiro nodded, "I forgive you," he said emotionlessly, and the others nodded with him, silently agreeing.

"Do you still bare the scars?"

The question caught Chiro off guard and he just stared at the orange monkey, "What?"

"Well no one can be beaten to that extent and not hold the scars."

"But we've gone swimming with Chiro and never saw any scars," Nova said quietly.

Mandarin shook his head slightly, "These scars are not ones of the body, but of the soul."

Chiro said nothing and Gisir chose that as his time.

He faded so that only Chiro could see him, unexpectedly causing a wave of dizziness to crash down on the boy. He groaned loudly, sitting down and placed his face in his hands.

"Chiro you okay?" Sprx asked worried.

"Yeah," he mumbled, "jus' wasn't expecting Gisir to disappear so suddenly. My energy's kinda spent."

Mandarin's eyes widened at the name, "That's right!" he said suddenly, causing Chiro to look up, "Skeleton King said you were foolish for using Gisir's power because of the cost. What is the cost?"

Chiro looked at Gisir, waiting for an explanation. Gisir sighed, **'Franny cannot take away the pain anymore. I'm sorry.'**

Chiro's eyes widened slightly, before returning to as they were before. "It wont leave now. Franny cannot stop it."

Their faces drained of emotion, and they stared at the ground in thought. Chiro felt a spasm of pain go through his body and looked suprised at Gisir,** 'Also the pain will always be there, though you can choose when the wings will bleed. Sorry.' **he bowed his head in what Chiro supposed was shame.

Chiro flinched when yet another wave of pain hit him and had to hide his grimance. Franny saw and rushed to his side, startling the others. Chiro glanced out a window, angry that it was only morning.

"I'm going to go for a fly," he said suddenly, and before waiting for an answer, flew off. Gisir appeared beside Franny, startling her. He sighed and said simply, **"He wished to go alone."**

* * *

><p>Chiro stared down at the city from atop the bridge connecting them to the outside world. He gripped the cold metal beneath him as he struggled to hold in his pain.<p>

"D-damn," he muttered. His wings weren't bleeding at the moment, but he knew they would soon. He just considered taking an extended flight when a thought struck him.

This pain would never go away, so what was the use of running? A smile suddenly broke out on his face, If he had hidden his pain before, he would just have to do it again.

The smile grew and with it, the solitude and sadness in his eyes. He closed his eyes, and slipped forward off the edge of the bridge.

As he fell, his thoughts trailed off. _'I don't want to be alone again. But, if its for her, then...'_ he sighed mentally, this was to long a fall. _'its a shame. She would've been such a good influence on Franny.'_

He gasped as he felt himself make contact with the ground. People screamed around him. A crack was heard and a searing pain shot through his head, but he didn't make a sound. A moment passed and, when he realized he was alive, let out a sigh of annoyance. He slowly pushed himself up, off his stomach, and into a sitting position.

The screaming he heard faded as rain began to pour down. He watched as people tore their eyes from him to run to shelter. He sighed, only to choke on the air and start to cough.

When he brought his hand away he was startled to see blood. His eyes widened as he realized the pain...

The pain was bearable.

He knew that it wasn't that the pain had lessened, just that the fall had reminded Chiro that he'd experienced much worse. He smiled slightly, and stood. He didn't even flinch as the pain attacked his body. Placing one foot before the other, he walked back toward the robot. His wings hung loosly at his sides, doing nothing to protect him from the rain.

* * *

><p>Chiro stepped inside the robot expecting to be bombarded with questions, and was suprised when he heard not a sound. He walked slowly past the rooms of his friends, glancing in each one and giving a slight whimper when all were found gone.<p>

He walked into the living area and sat heavily on his chair, his breathing raggad from the pain. He draped his wings out to his sides and began to clean them.

He wiped off the rain and murk, straightening crooked feathers and discarding broken ones. He was thankfull he had not landed on them in his fall.

A separate pain added to the poison's and he paused confused. Concentrating, noticed the pain was in his head and realized that he at the very least, must have a concussion. He sighed, annoyed and continued with his task.

After his wings were clean, he headed to his room. Paying no attention to how soaked he was, he placed himself at the foot of a wall. Using the wall as support, he slid down until he was half sitting at the bottom.

He cringed at the familiarity, but remained where he sat.

He looked up, and swore that there were prison bars lacing in front of him.

_drip _

_drip_

He froze. That wasn't water, he knew that sound. He brought his hand to his head and frowned at the moisture there. _'Or course your bleeding dumb ass! You landed_ on _your head!'_ Smirking, he placed his hand on the floor and closed his eyes.

He felt a prod in his mind, and realized that Antauri was probably trying to locate him. Sighing, he gave in, _'I'm home,'_ the prodding stopped abruply and Antauri's voice rang out in Chiro's mind.

_'And you will stay there.'_

Chuckling softly, Chiro let his mind wander until he heard the familiar voices of his friends enter the robot.

Nova's voice, "When I see him I'm gonna-"

"I worry for the boy. He shouldn't have to shoulder this burden.' Gibson's.

Otto's "I hate not being able to do anything."

Sprx's, "I can't believe the pain's never gonna go away!"

Chiro sighed, secretly glad that Gisir had explained the situation.

"Then isn't he writhing in pain somewhere?" Mandarin.

The voices stopped abrubtly and panic replaced. They ran as fast as they could around the robot, calling for him.

He heard Otto, "Hey theres blood in here!"

_'Oh, I guess I bled more then I thought,'_ Chiro thought grimly, _'great, now they're more worried.'_

'Then follow the trail!" Sprx.

Chiro couldn't help but wonder at the absence of his teachers voice. Where had his silver gone? He was brought out of his thoughts as his door slammed open.

Not bothering to raise his head, he listened as they ran over to him. A shaking hand was placed on his head.

"C-Chiro?" Immediatly Chiro felt at ease, and he raised his head to look at his teacher.

Antauri gasped, and shook harder at the sight of his child. Wiping away some of the blood he spoke quietly, "H-how are you feeling? What happened to your head?"

All of the sudden the door was thrown open yet again to reveal a worried Chip, "Chiro are you okay! I was in hiding and saw you fall! What happened why didn't you fly?"

Chiro sighed, silencing him, and sat a little straighter, "Where's Franny?"

Sighing, Gibson spoke, "She's with Gisir. She decided she didn't wish to bother you. Strange child."

At these words both Chiro and Mandarin yelled, "Don't talk bad about her!" They then blinked and stared at eachother.

"I will ask you again." Chip's voice rang out, "Why. Did. You. Fall?"

"Explain what cat-boy here is talking about Chiro." Chip fumed at Sprx but said nothing.

"After the pain started, I flew to the bridge to rest. I was lost in thought and before I knew it I was falling." He knew that was a lie, "I landed on my head and came back. I'm pretty sure I have a concussion though."

Sprx just stared at him, "So, then you aren't in pain right now?"

Chiro blinked, "Yeah." he said simply.

Next thing he knew he was being burried under five monkeys.

"I'm so sorry we can't help you." Antauri sobbed squeezing the life outta him.

Mandarin just watched secretly angry that this, child, had stolen his brothers and sister's affection.

Sniffing, Gibson sat up grabbing his hand, "Now lets check out your head." The others followed as he took Chiro to the med bay.

Sitting on a table, Chiro waited for Gibson to examine him. A wave of pain went through him, but he didn't make a sound. Apparently the pain shown in his eyes however and Antauri frowned concerned.

Taking hold of Chiro's hand he whispered, "You don't have to hide it."

"Yes, I do. I'm sorry."

He frowned but said nothing. Gibson forced a smile onto his face and started cleaning the blood from Chiro's head but the smile dropped. "Chiro, how long was this bleeding for?"

After a moments thought, Chiro said, "Well it took a while to get back here so...maybe two hours?"

Gibson frowned, "That isn't good at all. Head injuries normally bleed alot but for a short period of time. But It seems this hasn't once stopped bleeding. It shouldn't have lasted this long."

Chiro shrugged, "Oh well."

Sighing, Gibson quickly wrapped his head. "I'll take your word for it that you have a concussion, so don't sleep for a few hours. You might not wake up."

Chiro shrugged again and hopped off the bed, swaying slightly.

Chip grunted, "You never answered my question. Why didn't you fly? And how are you not dead?"

Chiro leant against the table, trying to catch his breath. Suddenly he was very tired, "Gibson," his voice was raspy, "can I sleep? Please."

"No you can't!" Gibson paled slightly, 'He definetly has a concussion.'

Chiro thought about the question and decided to do what he did best. Lie. "The poison messed with my wings and I couldn't control them properly. As for my surviving, I guess the power primate protected me."

But inside he thought something entirely different.

_'I wanted to die, but the universe isn't so kind. It's hard to kill those who wish for death, because it's usually those people who can change everything. _

**'But they have to choose which side they're on first, right Faerahrn?'**

* * *

><p><span>sorry if this one was bad. I had sudden inspiration and really like mandarin. Questions are accepted and I'll try to answer them in the next chapter.<span>


	17. Same as it never was

Mandarin wandered his old home, hands crossed behind his back, glancing into each room he passed. He was suprised how much and yet how little had changed since his last visit.

Nova's room was as he remembered it. The walls were pink and punching bags were lined up against the wall. But aside from the fighting equiptment, the room was strangly peacefull. A small bundle of clothes beside the bed showed that the girl, Franny, was staying with her. His eyes softened a bit at the mere thought of her name. He noticed a locket on her desk but thought nothing of it.

Antauri's room was the same. Pictures of the team littered small sections of the wall, and after hunting a bit Mandarin was pleased to find one with him in it, though most were of Chiro. The room was jumbled with books, large and small. He noticed yet another locket placed carefully on the pillow on the bed.

Otto's was strangly clean. He had bookshelves lined with mechanic guids and parts. Small inventions littered his desk along with some tools.  
>Mandarin's eyes narrowed as he noticed Otto's locket hanging from his desk chair.<p>

Sprx had, to Mandarin's amusement, a large tv with a pioliting game still flashing on the screen. Smirking, he also saw a few, dare I say, playboy magazines jutting out from under his pillow. _'Some things never change.'_

He searched and to his suprise, saw Sprx's locket wrapped delicatly around itself on a book laying on the desk.

Gibson's room was next. There were medical books and records strewn across the bed and burring the desk. Test tubes littered the small space that was  
>visible on the desk and floor. He was suprised. Out of all his brothers, he had assumed Gibson wsa the one to take most care in his living spaces. Sighing, he saw Gibsons locket shining, hanging from the door knob.<p>

_'It seems,'_ he thought, _'as if those lockets are the only things they take care of...I wonder why.'_

He paused at Chiro's room, his room. Opening the door he crept inside carefully, before remembering that the boy was resting in the med bay, after Gibson had deemed it safe. Glancing around, he was suprised not to have found a locket. Instead he scanned the pictures his brothers and sister had seemed so interested in. Skipping the one of Chiro, he smiled at his team's, secretly sad that he wasn't there to witness the events. His eyes lingered on Frannies, before landing on Chip and Ailis'. Picking up the two, his eyes widened.

"I remember this boy." he whispered, "He was there with Chiro. They shared a cell. And the girl, the girl was there when Skeleton King took Chiro from his mother."

He remembered hiding in the shadows as he watched Chiro's mother willingly hand her only child to the formless. "Foolish woman." He was about to turn away when he saw a picture of the happy couple.

But it was not the woman he had eyes for. It was the man.

"I don't believe it. I just assumed...so that's what happened." He shook his head and turned to the door, pausing to stare at the figure who had planted himself in his path.

"I...I don't know what to say...have you told him?"

**"I told him I considered him my son."**

Mandarin sighed, "But that's not good enough. I'm sorry for what we did, what we took from you, but this is your chance to get it back!"

**"You don't understand Mandarin,"** He flinched. His real name comming from 'that person' told him he was serious, **"The knowledge would only bring him more pain."**

"He would be proud to know what became of his-"** "Please stop."** Mandarin paused, before letting out a slow sigh.

"He needs to know your his father."

* * *

><p>Sorry this ones short but I had to get it outta mah head.<p> 


	18. Beloved Mother

**Beloved mother**

Chiro just lay on the med table, eyes closed barely moving. Sleep was something he hardly ever got to have now with the poison, and he was desperatly longing for it. After a few moments in silence he let out a sigh of annoyance. Realizing that ne was not going to get any rest, he pushed all thoughts of pain to the back of his mind he let his mind wander.

It fell on his mother.

Sighing inwardly, he delved into his memories. The only ones he had of her...and his father.

Chiro could remember the day they were born and the few days after. It wasn't that he was special or anything, just something in his small heart had told him that day that there was something worth remembering. So he had opened his tiny eyes, and looked into the disgusted eyes of his mother.

"What is this?" She had screamed, dropping him on the bed. He did not utter a word, but just stared at her. "What is this, thing!  
>This is not my child! Give me my child!" She demanded of the doctor beside her.<p>

The man carefully picked baby chiro up and held him close to himself, "This is your child, and whether you accept that or not,  
>that fact will not change."<p>

The woman screeched as tears ran down her cheeks, the noise causing a man to rush into the room. Chiro could not see his face due to his being in the doctors arms.

"Vanessa! What's wrong?" Chiro heard as he rushed to the bed only to be pushed away.

"My child is a monster! Kill it!" Baby Chiro whimpered drawing the attention of the man.

"My child...?" the man repeated as though stunned. "We have a child?" Baby Chiro felt the happiness in the man's words and smiled slightly.

"No! Master must kill him! Master Skeleton must kill him, or I will!"

"But why?" the man choked out, "Why must our child die? As his father I cannot let you kill him!"

"But _ look at his back! Surely you of all people know what that means! He's a threat to the Master!"

"He is your master, not mine." He said sternly, "and I will protect my child."

Vanessa's eyes widened and Chiro heard the man turn to the door, "_ where are you going? _!"

"I will not let him take our child from us. We will leave his rule!"

By now Vanessa had burst into hysteric laughter, "He will kill you _! You know he will!"

"I will protect my family." he said simply and Chiro heard a door shut.

Vanessa turned to the doctor, "Give it to me or I'll damn you to hell!" and grabbed him from the man's arms.

"Vanessa what are you-I'm going to present him to the master," she interrupted a sinister grin on her face.

"But what about _? What about your husband?"

"He isn't a part of this family anymore. I wish hell upon his soul."

The days after were interesting for him. Not the day after he was born did his mother try and sell him. Victor, the doctor who had been there for his birth, had convinced her to wait for a year and try to actually care for him, which she did carelessly.

She purpousfully forgot him on the streets or on errands, barely fed him, and devoted herself more and more to her master.

But in the end I guess he was greatfull for that.

For it was on one of these, _'oops I forgot my son'_ times when he met Ailis. She was in the arms of her mother, her bangs hiding her face. Her mother set her down to reach for something when she ran over to him. He was simply sitting, tracing patterns on the dirt ground.

She stuck out her hand, flashing her few teeth in a goofy smile, "Mm Ailis! Who you?"

* * *

><p>Chiro opened his eyes, a small smile on his face. Realizing that, for once, he had actually fallen asleep he smiled wider. Sitting up, he wiped the smile away.<p>

_'Ailis cared for me when no one else would. Or at least that's what I thought. But there was someone else. My father loved me before he even saw me._  
><em>Why can't I remember his name?' <em>Chiro remembered the picture of his mother in his room,_ 'That man isn't my father. It was Victor, my doctor.'_

Jumping from the bed, he walked leisurly along the path to his room.

A thought struck him and his smile returned, _'He's still alive. I just know it.'_

* * *

><p>btw the people in the memory spoke in welch cause thats chiro's origional language in this story. He learned english in the prison. DON'T QUESTION just enjoy :)<p> 


	19. Just one more time

Chiro sighed. He was sitting on the robot's shoulders, wings fanned out beside him, legs dangling from the edge. The bandages from his head slipped in front of his eyes and he brushed them away. Though his eyes were on the city his mind lingered on his father.

_'Why hasn't he come back yet? Did Skeleton King kill him?'_ An overwhelming sence of sorrow washed over him, mingling with the poison and concussion.  
><em>'He loved me, no father should be away for so long. But, if he is alive, and just forgot me, thats ok to. As long as he's safe."<em>

Chiro sighed and looked at his feet, _'I wish I could at least remember his face.'_ His eyes slipped past his feet and he stared as though entranced at the streets below him. He remembered what he had thought before.

_'I wanted to die, but the universe isn't so kind. It's hard to kill those who wish for death, because it's usually those people who can change everything_.'

He relaxed.

_**'But they have to choose which side they're on first, right Faerahrn?'**_

Then he remembered his Fathers words.

_"He is your master, not mine and I will protect my child." "I will not let him take our child from us."I will protect my family."_

Chiro continued to stare at the streets before a small smile crossed his face, "Maybe I could test my theory. Just once more."

He began to slip off the edge just as his team walked out.

"Chiro!" They yelled and reached out to him. Chiro knew they would not make it but his eyes snapped open when he felt strong arms pull him back.

Gisir sat at the edge, holding his child in shaking arms. The others just stared at him openmouthed, including Mandarin and Franny.

**"Faerahrn what were you doing! You could have died!"**

Chiro was startled when he felt tears fall on his face, "Just testing something. Why do you care so much?"

**"I will protect you. I protect the ones I care about."**

His tone of voice struck something in Chiro, and he pulled away carefully.

**"What is it? Faerahrn?"**

"You...you sounded like my dad did when I was born." Gisir's eyes widened while The others, excluding mandarin looked at Chiro curiously.

"You remember the day you were born?"

"And I'm glad I do. Its the only memory I have of my father, though I never saw his face."

"Do you want to?" Mandarin said abruptly. Chiro and Gisir whirled around to face him.

Ignoring Gisir's glare he continued, "I will tell you what became of your father."

**"El'Tael-"**

"He deserves to know!" he took a breath, "When your father came to Skeleton King to beg for your life, he wasn't killed." Chiro's face filled with hope, "Instead Skeleton King made it so he would always be able to watch over his son, but would always cause him pain."

"Always cause him pain..." Chiro repeated slowly, gears turning in his head. The others began to understand as well.

Gisir took a breath and continued in Mandarin's place, "He turned him into a formless poison, and when his son tried to escape, injected him into the child."

Now they understood.

Antauri stood openmouthed and looked sad.

Nova looked shocked but happy for Chiro.

Gibson stared at the ground in thought.

Mandarin sighed.

Franny hugged Gisir.

Otto smiled at Chiro.

Sprx mimicked antauri without the sadness.

Gisir stared at his feet.

Chip watched Gisir blankly.

And Chiro...

Chiro looked completly torn.

He looked between his silver and his black, fear in his eyes, taking step after step away from them until he was at the edge of the robot.

By now everyone was staring at him fearfully.

"Chiro, what are you doing?" Sprx's voice trembled and he reached out to him.

"I-I don't..." He stuttered unable to find the right words. "But- but why? Why didn't you tell me!"

"He was afraid you would hate him for stealing the position of father from someone else." Mandarin's eyes flickered to Antauri briefly

"That's so stupid! Do you have any idea how happy I am?" Sobbs shook Chiro as tears ran down his face. His wings shook and small feathers floated to the streets below. "I have a father dammit." He wiped at his eyes while they stared at him suprised but relieved.

Franny released Gisir and went to consol her brother.

Gibson watched the two before voicing, "But if Gisir disappeared years before Franny was born, who's her father?"

Sprx blinked, "Ya mean Gisir ain't her dad?"

Nova hit him over the head, "No idiot! He was captured before she was created."

Otto leant his head to the side, "Created...?" he repeated confused, leaving three embarassed monkeys to explain.

Meanwhile Antauri was observing Chiro, worry in his eyes. Franny had finished consoling him and gone off to talk with Chip, leaving Chiro with Gisir.

**"So...Your not mad?"**

"Of course I am you idiot!" Chiro knocked him over while hugging him, "I can't believe you didn't tell me. Jerk." he mumbled, smile on his face.  
>"But, One can never have enough fathers right?" He looked to Antauri when he spoke and said monkey ran over to him, smiling as well.<p>

"Thank you Chiro."

**"Faerahrn, my son."** A wide grin covered Gisir's face before remembering. **"Wait! why did you fall? Were you in pain?"**

Hearing the question everyone looked at him. Sighing Chiro said quietly in his mind, _'The same reason as last time.'_

A look of anger came over Gisir's face and he bellowed through their link, **'You were trying to die?'** before voicing **"And you called me an idiot.'**

They looked at him strangly before returning to their conversations, though some reluctantly.

Chiro sighed before spreading his wings and floating about a foot off the robot. "I'm going to patrol the city, by myself. I have a lot to think about," and with that he took off.

They simply shrugged before going back inside. Chip however remained, watching his friend fly away. "I'm so proud of you," he whispered.  
>A sound came to his ears and they twitched. Frowning, he turned back to the robot. <em>'I'm sorry I can't help you my dear.'<em>

_'Ailis.'_

* * *

><p>Chiro hid behind a building as he watched his team enter the robot and watched curious as Chip remained. He saw his mouth move before he jumped from the robot.<br>Startled, Chiro simply watched as he landed safely on the ground and began to run, on all fours. He snickered, "Some things never change. But where is it that he disappeares to?"

He made up his mind, and for the next few hours, he followed him.

Deep inside the outskirts Chip finally stopped. Hiding himself best he could, Chiro watched as Chip looked around cautiously, then sat down, and waited.

After a few minutes Chiro saw Chip's ear twitch and a look of unease cross his face. Chip stood up and turned to the sound. "It's about time you showed up."

Chiro followed his gaze, and stared openmouthed at... Ailis.

_His Ailis._

Everything inside him told him to run up to her and cry and love her again, but something held him back. He took a second look at her and nearly cried.

She had changed. Her normally bright eyes were filled with hatred and malice. Her hair hung down to her waist and she was extreemly thin. She was dressed all in black and had a formless mask on.

She was one of them.

Tears fell from his eyes as he slid to the ground, defeated. He continued watching the two, a single word in his mind. _'Why..?'_

"There's something I always wanted to ask you." Chip began, circling her, "You were able to teleport when we rescued Chiro, so why didn't you? It would've all been over in a minute, but you choose not to. Why?"

A smirk spread over her face, "Foolish child. I was on his side even then. I hated young Chiro with all of my soul. My family absolutly adored Skeleton King, and when they found out that I was that childs friend, rejected me. Repulsed they gave me away to their master who gave me a purpose. That boy stole everything from me!"

"Your wrong! It was your choice. He didn't do anything wrong." then he added quietly, "he loved you. We both loved you. We thought you loved us back."

Then she laughed. It tore at Chiro's heart and the poor child lay on the ground, an insane sadness filling him. _'I did love her.' _his eyes widened, _'I still do.'_

"As to answer your earlier question, I had to give those idiot guards enough time to administer the poison!" she laughed again, "I mean his father."

"He already knows." This brought a halt to her cackles. "He knows and accepted it. Why can't you?" Chiro slowly got to his feet, a dead look in his eyes.

"Shut up!" She screamed and teleported away.

"Ailis!" Chip screamed and went to go after her but froze when he felt a hand grab his sleeve. He turned and stared shocked at Chiro's face.

"Please...lets just go home," Chiro whispered and Chip looked at him sadly before pulling him into a hug.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>It was hours later when the two stepped back into the robot. The monkeys took one look at their broken leader and dragged the two into the main room. Chiro sat wearily in his chair curled into a ball. The tears were all dried up.<p>

Chip explained all that had occured to everyone and they looked sadly at their leader who had fallen asleep.

"He must of really loved her," Otto said quietly.

"He stilll, loves her," Gibson whispered.

Sprx grabbed a blanket and placed it carefully over Chiro, ruffling his hair, "G'd night kid."

"It's hard to believe that such a strong person can be reduced to this in only a few hours." Nova said.

**"I will comfort him best I can."** Gisir spoke then delved back into his son's mind.

He was shocked at what he found.

The very walls had huge fissures carved into them and what looked like blood was seeping through. He heard screaming.

It was Chiro's.

* * *

><p>He was four again, covered in blood and wounds, head in his hands screaming his lungs out. Gisir ran to him but was thrown back by an unseen force.<p>

All he could do was watch as his son's hands fell to his sides and his head raised, revealing his dead eyes. A huge smile was on his face, and then he screamed. "I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!"

He threw his fist into a wall and deep cracks spread from the new dent. At the same time a new wound appeared on Chiro and blood flowed freely.

He was killing himself.

With a roar of fear, Gisir rammed against the invisible wall, separating himself from the one he held dear. With each hit, small cracks appeared.

A scream of pain made him whip his head back to his son who had his arms wrapped around himself, face contortet in pain. "STOP! PLEASE!"

Gisir clenched his teeth and rammed the wall again and again, trying to ignore the screames of pain comming from his charge.

**"I'm sorry. So sorry,"** he whispered again and again, flinching from each scream. The cracks grew and grew until the wall was almost shattered. As Gisir was about to deliver the last blow he turned to face his son.

Mistake.

Chiro had fallen to his knees and was looking at him with as much hatred as his young mind could muster. His wings were shaking and blood was dripping from them.

"Why are you hurting me?

Betrayl flashed across his face and Gisir shut his eyes tightly.

**"So sorry."** He slammed into the wall as hard as he could, shattering it and earning a horrified scream from his son, who collapsed. The fissures on the walls deepened as Gisir ran to him, scooping him in his shaking arms.

**"C-chiro, chiro please. Faerahrn? I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me. I love you so much!"**

Younger Chiro stared with dead eyes at the ceiling, tracing each crack, each dent.

"I loved her so much."

Gisir hugged his son, rubbing circles on his back. He was suprised at how small he was, even though he was four in this mental projection.

Chiro senced this, "The last time I felt this pain was when I was being beaten. This was how I looked." his eyes regained some of their color.

**"My son. My dear child. Please come back. Please forgive me for hurting you."**

Chiro sobbed into his fathers arms, but no tears fell. "Please, don't leave me again dad. I love you."

**"And I you. Now sleep."**

* * *

><p>Gisir reappeared to the others and immediatly wrapped his arms around his child, who sighed in contemptment in his sleep.<p>

The others saw the fear on his face and were quick to question.

"What happened? Is Chiro gonna be alright?" Sprx asked quickly.

"Did you get to talk to him?" Otto added.

Sighing, Gisir answered,** "He was worse then he let on. He was practically killing himself."** he ignored their gasps and continued, **"his mind was shattering,**  
><strong>but I got through to him. He, hopefully should be working on restoring his sanity right now."<strong>

Antauri gulped, "Did he say anything? Was he different?"

**"He had taken the appearence of himself at the age of four. Said that the last time he had felt pain like this was when he was beaten."** At this Chip flinched,  
>he knew how terrible the beatings were and gripped his arms.<p>

**"He also asked me why I hurt him. Because I had broken through to him, the pain of remembering was realized. He also said that he loved Ailis, and asked me to never leave him, which I wont. If I can help it."**

"He knew she wasn't dead, from the moment he woke up all those years ago. He just didn't want to admit what he assumed happened. He thought if he didn't voice it, then it wouldn't be real," Tears filled Chip's eyes and he wiped at them, sobbong, "We loved her so much!"

He fell to his knees and they went to comfort him. They knew if this shook this almost grown boy, that it had completly shattered their leader.

The thought just killed them inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Chiro's head.<strong>

The room was shaking and the pain had returned thrice fold the moment his father had left, though his material body seemed unaware.

His screamed bounced off the walls, off the deepening fissures that refused to leave. Blood poured like rain through the cracks on the ceiling, and dripped over his face.

His eyes widened, and he screamed once more.

Kneeling, he held his face in his hands, trying to hold back the screams. With his teeth clenched, he stumbled to one of the walls and painfully ran his hand along one of the cracks. His mouth loosened but this time, nothing came out. _'I really am killing myself_.' he thought confused, _'Is this what I want?'_ he remembered letting himself  
>fall from the bridge and robot, and hesitated in answering.<p>

_'Do I really want to die?'_


	20. Hope

_Kneeling, he held his face in his hands, trying to hold back the screams. With his teeth clenched, he stumbled to one of the walls and painfully ran his hand along one of the cracks. His mouth loosened but this time, nothing came out. 'I really am killing myself.' he thought confused, 'Is this what I want?' he remembered letting himself fall from the bridge and robot, and hesitated in answering._

_'Do I really want to die?'  
><em>

* * *

><p>Chiro's condition hadn't improved, and he'd shown no sigh of waking up, so he was transfered into the med bay.<p>

His fathers hadn't left his side in hours, and nothing the others could do or say could change that. During this small time they were together, they had reached some kind of a truce. Both knew they loved Chiro and that he returned their love. And with that they were satisfied.

Every once and a while someone would come in to check on them, but about an hour ago, Franny had walked in, taken her brothers hand, and not let go. Gibson had pestered her again and again that she needed rest but she had denied him, fully set on her brother.

Gisir's eyes were closed, rifeling through his son's excess memories that he had copied. He was extreemly jealous of the monkeys and Chip. Sure he was there, inside of Chiro, but he could never actually talk to him or see him unless there was a mirror around. And those few times Chiro had meditated and retreated into his mind, he was to scared to expose himself.

But these people. They had been there for his son in ways he never could. They had given him love and encouragement. Helped him through hard times and laughed with him in happy ones.

The years he had lost, he could never get back.

Antauri was thinking something alone the same lines. But he was jealous because Gisir was Chiro's real father, and he was not. He felt something else as well.  
>Because Gisir was his father, he thought that as a reason to expose himself, rather then hide like a coward. He could've helped Chiro when they weren't there but he didn't.<p>

That wasn't exactly a happy feeling.

* * *

><p>The walls had stopped crumbling long ago, and now Chiro was simply sitting in a corner, eyes closed in concentration. His wings formed a protective wall around him.<p>

"Do I want to die?"

He asked himself again and again but couldn't seem to find an answer. He thought he wanted to live. He had a team who needed him and a father and sister who loved him. That was all he needed to want to live, right?

But then again, why had he fallen? He let himself fall in the hopes of dying, but why? He wasn't suicidal. He didn't hate his life. So why?

He sighed and stood up. Whether or not he WANTED to die didn't matter. The fact was, he didn't need to. Walking to one of the walls, he placed a hand on a fissure. He closed his eyes and willed his life back. Little by little, the crack mended itself. Zig zag stitches ran over the thin line that used to cause him pain.

He was panting by the time he finished. He fell to the floor, holding his head, his vision blurry. As his eyes closed, he could only think one thing.

_'I hope it was worth it.'_

* * *

><p>When Chiro woke up, everyone was sleeping around him. Franny was on his left and his fathers at his separate beds, Nova and Otto lay, deeply asleep.<br>On a third bed lay both Gibson and Sprx, who was whispering x rated things and getting kicked in the face, a stupid smile on his face. He smiled when he realized they had put their lockets back on.

His eyes scanned the roon once more, and found the two people he was looking for.

Chip was slumped in a chair, his head hanging over the back, snoring softly. Mandarin was at his feet, clearly asleep.

Chiro carefully swung his legs over the side of the table and jumped off, but fell the the floor as a wave of nausea hit him. As it passed, he looked around, and sighed when he saw all of his friends asleep.

Stumbling slightly, but catching himself with his wings, he made his way to the top of the robot's shoulders, sighing when the cold night air hit him.

_'Wait, why am I up here?'_ he chuckled and shrugged to himself,_ 'in any case, this feels nice.'_ He smiled, closing his eyes, letting the air flow through his hair and feathers.

He sat at the edge and let his legs hang over the side, not once opening his eyes. Instinctively he leant forward to fall but stopped himself. He sighed.

'My mind may not know what I want, but my body sure seems to.'

The dizziness returned and he groaned, placing a hand on his forehead. He curled into himself, careful this time, not, to fall.

His eyes were tightly closed, and sweat dripped down his nose.

Images suddenly flashed in his mind and he hesitated.

Raising his head, his eyes still closed, his eyes saw everything. He saw Ailis, training in the citadel of bone, cursing his very name.

He saw a small boy no more then ten being changed into a formless, his pain filled screames ringing in his ears.

He saw many children, being beaten in that god forsaken prison, but then, something caught his eye.

One second, the cell would have a child in it, the next the child was gone.

The next thing he saw brought hope. Some children had managed to group together and hide themselves from the punishers, pulling any other children to safety whenever they could.

They were planning an attack.

Sadly, so were the formless.

Chiro groaned, and clutched his head, "Go away."

But they kept coming.

He watched as SK readied his minions. Saw when they took off by the hundreds in their ships. Heard when Sk growled, "This must end before the boy realizes his power!"

'My power? What power?" Chiro's eyes opened slightly and he moaned, not feeling the vibration of the metal beneath him, signaling movement. Staring at the blurry ground, he realized something.

It didn't matter right now.

He's coming.

"Chiro!" He felt hands yank him away from the edge, but the action only brought more nausea. He groaned, closing his eyes fully, nails digging into his scalp.

He fell to his side, curling into a ball, wings quivering at his sides. When he finally got the energy, he opened his eyes, and stared into the worried faces of his blurry family.

Turning his head slightly, he saw he was lying in his father's lap, who was at the moment shouting something at the blue blurr he assumed was Gibson.

Nova realized he was coherant, "Chiro! Are you ok? We woke up and you were gone!"

Sprx turned at the sound of her voice and realized it as well, along with the rest of them, "What do you think you were doing leaving? Your ill idiot!"

"Chi, are you okay?" He assumed it was his sister.

"Chiro what's wrong?" the green blur, Otto said.

Chiro blinked slowly, trying to see correctly. He felt a hand stroke his head and saw his silver, worry on his face. He was just glad he could see correctly again.

Before he had the chance to say anything, he was jostled and layed on his back by Gibson, who was asking him how how felt, checking him for any injury.

Only then did Chiro realize just how bad he felt. It was as if a jackhammer had gone off inside his head and the world was spinning, though it was clear.

He just stared at the sky, waiting for Gibson to finish. Everyone thought that an appropraite time to question him.

Chip hollered, "What were you doing? Did you try to fall again?"

"Why did you leave? You're hurt!"

"Did you mend your mind?"

"Please stop," Chiro whimpered, silencing them immediatly, "I'm sorry. I didn't try to fall. I didn't mean to." tears came to his eyes, "Gibson, can I have something for my head?" he asked weakly.

Without answering, Gibson was off, returning only seconds later with medicine, which Chiro took eagerly.

Gasping, he relaxed into Gisir's lap, soothed by his silver's hand still in his hair. "He's coming. I saw him."

Mandarin stared at him, annoyed, "Skeleton King?"

Chiro nodded, "Yeah. But I saw something else to. They're escaping. The children. They're going to attack, but we need to help them."

He twisted so he could look at all of them, "Please, help them! I'm begging you." Tears slipped down his cheeks and he shut his eyes tightly.

"I can't let them feel the pain I did."

* * *

><p>Hope ya liked it. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!<p>

Chiro- gisir9898 does not own Srmthfg, though she does own Gisir, Franny, Chip, Ailis, and Chiro's wings.

Me- They're mine! Ahahahaha!

Chiro- whimpers, *hides*

Chip- aw, she's not that bad. Just please don't make her worse.


	21. Fugitives

_But I saw something else to. They're escaping. The children. They're going to attack, but we need to help them."_

_He twisted so he could look at all of them, "Please, help them! I'm begging you." Tears slipped down his cheeks and he shut his eyes tightly._

_"I can't let them feel the pain I did."_

* * *

><p>"What are you doing? Do you want to get caught?" A white haired boy questioned a blond girl.<p>

"Hey Allen, don't worry. I've got it under control," She smirked, ducking back to avoid a formless guard.

"Jane we just got away, please don't ruin it for us," a girl pouted, her green eyes large.

Jane sighed, "Sorry Lilly. I'll be more careful."

Allen nodded and turned to face the other children in his group. They had all managed to escape their cells and obviously had no desire to go back.

There was a total of eleven.

Allen was 13. He had white hair and bright, red eyes.

Jane, age 12, had blue eyes and blond hair. Being reckless was her forte, though she couldn't deny her little sis, Lilly. With her blond hair and big green eyes, she could win over anybody. She was only seven.

Dani, a girl with black hair and grey eyes, was the oldest of the bunch. At a age of 17, she was strong willed and cared deeply about them as if they were her children.

Nana, blue eyes, blond hair, was 11. She was reckless and annoying, but brutally honest at times.

The six others, Christy, 7, Jimmy, 9, Leo, 9, Alyss, 13, Laira, 10, and Kati, 8, though easily annoyed, loved the older children, and looked up to them.

They were also mutants.

Allen could see the past of anyone he touched.

Jane was able to jump from place to place, even if it was miles apart, in a second. Though only at times. Now was not one of them.

Lilly could change into a weapon of any kind, so long as she'd seen it before.

Dani could shapeshift.

Christy didn't know her powers.

Neither did Jimmy.

Kati didn't have any powers. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Alyss can teleport.

Leo could fight.

And Laira could defend.

By themselves they're not very much, but Dani had an idea.

"We can't have been the first to escape from here, we just have to find others!"

Allen said, "A boy in my old cell told me a guy named Chip escaped here with two others. A boy and a girl. He said one of the boys ran into the city!"

Dani nodded and shoved him back a second before a guard stormed by. Fear flashed across Lilly's face.

"Then lets hope they come back soon, or were gonna die."

* * *

><p>The monkeys, Jinmay, Franny, Mandarin, Chip, and Gisir all stood outside the door to Chiro's room, where the exhausted teen had cried himself to sleep.<p>

"What should we do?" Nova whispered, "We can't take him back."

"But there's kids in there! We have to at least TRY to save them!" Sprx argued.

"I agree with Nova. Right now, Chiro needs out support, and we can't give that to him if were gone," Chip whispered, "And besides, I don't think were strong enough to go back."

Otto sighed and turned to Gisir, "Since your his dad, you should decide."

Gisir sighed and held his _'not'_ daughter to his chest, "**As a member of this team, I say we help. But as a member of this _Family,_ I have to say no. My son has gone through enough pain. Lets simply tell him they were captured once again."**

Gibson scowled, "I hate having to lie to him."

"We all do."

Franny just sighed._ 'It doesn't matter if they lie or not. Chi's going.'_

She smiled.

_'And I'm going with him.'_

* * *

><p>Chiro's eyes snapped open, his dream still fresh in his mind.<p>

_'The children are safe, but they wont be for much longer. They're waiting for me.'_ He remembered the fear on the one called Lilly's face when Dani was almost seen, and it broke his heart.

A knock startled him and he turned under his covers to watch his team walk in, looking sad and guilty.

"Chiro, we got word of the children from an outside source," Gibson began.

"They were captured and turned into formless kid. Were sorry," Sprx finished bluntly.

Chiro's eyes widned and he was about to speak when a light went off in his head.

_They're lying._

The words just came out of his mouth.

"Oh, that's to bad," they looked at him, startled. "I'd wanted to help, but I guess theres nothing I can do now." The team sighed though Mandarin and Chip both looked suspicious.

"Well it's good you feel that way kid," Sprx smiled, "Now, get some sleep."

Chiro nodded and closed his eyes, faking sleep. The others quietly walked out. Mandarin and Chip wanted to stay but Franny pushed them out saying, "I want to be alone with my brother."

They melted at her look and soon gave in, walking quickly away.

Franny sighed and closed the door, then turned and walked briskly to her brother. She reached out as though to wake him, but pulled back when he chuckled.

"Never could fool you could I?" He sat up and pulled her on top of him, hugging her. "You know I love you, right?"

She sighed, "You're not going to let me come, are you?"

He grinned and placed his forehead against hers, "Now, when did I say that?"

* * *

><p>Yeah! Chapter 21! YAHOO!<p> 


	22. Say hi to the Devil

Allen slipped past a guard, stepping quietly into a cell. The child in the cell looked up quickly, but his fear disappeared almost immediatly.

"Allen," he breathed out in relief.

Allen placed a finger over his lips and went to break the chains, doing so as quietly as possible. Helping the boy up, he whispered, "Come on Michael. The others are waiting."

Michael took his hand and ran with him to the door. From her post behind a pillar, Dani ushered them over, fear in her eyes, Lilly clutching her shirt.

"Did you get him?"

Allen pushed Michael in front of him, panting, "Y-yeah. What now?"

Jane sighed, "We can't wait to get rescued. We have enough kids now. We need to find something to fight with."

"But I can change into a weapon," Lilly whispered, looking up at her.

Jane smiled, "Yeah sweetie, but you need to see it first, and the ones you have seen aren't strong enough."

Michael pipped up, "I can talk to people in my mind!" Before anyone could comment,

Christy froze, "They're coming!" Allen whisperes something into Michaels ear, and he nodded.

They shrunk into the shadows, waiting for what they thought was just going to be more guards.

They were wrong.

"Oh no," Jimmy whispered, eyes widening.

Alyss growled quietly, "We, are so, dead."

* * *

><p>Chiro was staring at his nys, amusement clear on his face. They were flying high above the city, above the clouds. Due to her underdeveloped wings, Franny stumbled in the air occasionally, but set her eyes forward, determined, and resumed her pace.<p>

He wasn't worried about anyone finding them gone. He had left his communicator and locked his door. They would just assume he was sleeping, Franny with him.

But, if they did happen to find out...

He was in deep shit.

He chuckled at the thought, and flew over to his sister. He held her hand as they got closer to the outskirts, more for himself then for her, but she didn't mind.

Finally reaching the outskirts, they flew faster.

Something prodded Chiro's mind, and he jumped. Was Antauri or Gisir contacting him? But, something felt, different.

He let it through, and almost fell from the sky.

_"HELLOOOOO~!"_

"What?" Chiro snapped, rubbing his temples, "you don't have to scream, god."

_"Um... is this Chiro?"_

Chiro frowned. It was just a kid? "Um...yeah. Why? Who are you?"

The kid sighed, _"Thank god! When Allen told me to contact you, I wasn't sure, but now-"_

"Wait, slow down. Allen told you?" He searched his mind, 'Allen, allen, allen, ALLEN!'

"ALLEN! Are you all ok? What's going on? Were on our way right now."

_"NO! Don't come!"_ Chiro stopped flying and Franny just watched him. Michael sounded like he was crying.

Only two more words were spoken.

_"He's here."_

* * *

><p>Chiro tried to talk to him again, but couldn't get through. Something had happened, and it angered him to no end.<p>

He nodded to Franny. "We have to hurry!"

He held her under her arms and flew as fast as his wings could carry him.

Which was, pretty damn fast. In the blink of an eye, they were gone, and in the next second, they were staring down at the place that had been hell for them for years.

* * *

><p>Michael staggered, and was held up by Allen, who was standing beside him, "Did you get through?"<p>

He nodded, "Yeah. He seemed to already know ehat was going on. He knew who you were."

Allen nodded, and stared at the devil who had been killing innocence from before he was born. They had gotten away before they were seen, but every second they remained only lessened their chance of survival.

While they were watching Allen, Leo, Laira, Kati and Nana, poked their heads into a door behind them.

Nana's eyes widened, and a grin spread across her face, "No way..."

* * *

><p>Sorry its been a while since I wrote. Started school again and just haven't had a whole lot of time.<p>

Chiro- thanks for not killing anyone.

me- i dun no, someone has to die sometimes...

Gisir- please don't.

SK- hehehehehehe

me- what the hell are you doing here? bashes his head in with frying pan.

Seargent Keroro- well aren't you just the best family of misfits.

me- like your one to talk! Stupid frog!


	23. We're going to die

Nana had to keep herself from screaming out in joy. She quickly beckoned everyone to follow her into the room.

Jane walked in first and froze, "Holy shit," then stuttered, "Y-you didn't hear that!" Nana just smirked.

As each person stepped carefully into the room, identical smiles lit up each of their faces. Allen entered last.

As he stepped in, he said, "Nana, what are you..." his eyes widened as he realized what he was looking at. His face broke out into a wide grin, and he turned to Lilly. "You better start looking, you have a lot to take."

There were weapons lining each inch of the walls.

Lilly smiled and walked to the wall, tracing the edge of a long blade with her fingers, "Will do."

Christy and Jimmy both ran to different weapons, searching for something to defend themselves with. Christy settled for a bow, and Jimmy, a sword.

Kati walked up to a particularly large ax, uncertainty on her face, but before she even touched it, she was pulled away by Jane, who smirked and handed her a shield and dagger, "Nice try kid"

Dani decided she'd stick with her fists.

Alyss grabbed several glasses of liqued from a shelf, as well as a golden spear.

Lilly grinned and transformed into a scyth, which was caught by Leo, who twirled it expertly and breathed out, "Excellent."

Laira frowned, not finding of her preference, and was about to step away from the shelf, but her foot hit something, and she looked down. A smile split her face.

She'd found a gun.

Dani blanched when she saw it, but before she could say anything, Laira smiled, "I'm not giving this up. It's the only one." Dani stuttered in defeat and threw her hands up and walked away.

Jane grabbed a long sword, and turned to ask Allen what he'd chosen, but froze. Dani turned to ask her what was wrong, but no words escaped her lips. The others took fighting stances, trying to appear confident, but shaking with fear.

Red eyes narrowed, hand tightening around a pale throat, partly covered by white hair.

**"What do I have here?"**

Lilly screamed.

* * *

><p>Chiro flew. He flew as fast as he could, followed by his sister. Black blood coated his hands and wings, as well as dripped down his forehead. There was some dripping down Franny's arm, but it wasn't hers.<p>

"Dammit," Chiro whispered. pain fogging his vision, "why did this happen now? I've always been able to handle it, so why?"

He thought and thought, flying quicker, clipping his wings on the narrow walls. His eyes suddenly cleared, and his throat tightened.

"Oh no."

Franny shivered, and sped up, looking worried at her brother. She whispered quietly, "I understand now."

He scowled and nodded.

"The kid was right."

Franny let concern flow into her expression.

"I wish he wasn't."

* * *

><p>Otto ran as fast as his feet would carry him, yelling.<p>

"Chiro's gone! Chiro and Franny are gone!"

He ran gasping into the main room, and looked at his team, who's faces varied.

Chip scowled and ran from the room, yelling, "Dammit!"

Nova and Antauri immediatly ran to their tubes, headed for their respective stations, angry but concerned looks on their faces.

Pure terror flashed on Gisir's face and he disappeared, presumably to join with his son.

Sprx growled and, after thinking for a moment, grabbed Gibson and followed Nova's lead, jumping into their tubes, with a yell of, "I never should have lied to the kid!" Dammit!"

Mandarin took his place in Chiro's tube, and was whisked away.

Otto, not letting the fear on his face slip, followed.

They didn't need to ask where he'd gone.

They already knew.

* * *

><p>Franny watched her brother concerned. He had passed a doorway and froze, refusing to talk to her, until a worried look sppeared on his face.<p>

He was staring at thousands of ships, each with the Formless insignia on it. What he had seen on the robot, they were all here.

He could stop the ships from ever leaving.

He could save everyone.

He thought he was coming.

But he hadn't even left yet.

He almost smiled, when the base shook, and a scream was heard in the distance. Franny only saw a flash of black before her brother was gone.

* * *

><p>Dani stared in shock, holding the unconcious Allen in her arms. One second, Skeleton King had his hands wrapped around his throat, ready to snap his neck, and the next he had been thrown across the room, slamming into the opposite wall, a boy with flaming black hair pinning him.<p>

Alyss took in his appearence. His hair was spiked and white in some places, which she found strange, but her suspicion drained away the second Skeleton King spoke.

**"Well, if it isnt the chosen swine. Where are your monkeys? Did they abandon you again?"**

Chiro growled and pressed harder, a crater forming on the wall, "Shut up," he growled, and the children froze, weather in fear or awe, they didn't know.

**"Ah, and you've transformed again, but without that father of yours."** He smirked, **"you do know what will happen to you, don't you?"**

Chiro made to punch him again, but Skeleton King just laughed, and dissolved into a pile of black ooze. Chiro growled and punched the wall, adding a second crater.

They just stood there, not knowing what to do, when they heard a voice, "Chi!"

They watched, scared as Chiro was tackled by Franny, and prepared for more bloodshed, but stared in shock as he relaxed and hugged her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to leave you."

She just huffed, "Idiot."

Around this time, Michael spoke up. "You're Chiro." It wasn't a question.

Chiro blinked, and his ruby eyes dimmed just a bit, "I'm guessing your Michael then?"

Michael nodded but took a step back. Chiro's stare soffened, "It's ok. Im not going to hurt you. C'm here."

He took a step forward, but was held back by Dani, who was staring at Chiro, afraid. Chiro just sighed and stood up.

"We don't have much time. That was just a decoy. The real Skeleton King is on his way, and he wont be alone either. You all have weapons. Use them." Lilly transformed back into a human, but Chiro wasn't fazed, and simply nodded.

"Tell me. What can each of you do?"

Around that time, Allen woke up.

He just stared at Chiro for a moment, before sighing, "About time you got here, dumbass."

Chiro growled and pulled him up, "Oh shut up." Allen's eyes widened for a split second, before returning to normal. Chiro's eyes widened in fear, but flickered back to their glare.

Allen let go of his hand and stared at the blood, before staring at Chiro. "You're hurt? How? I can't see any wounds..."

Chiro shook his head, "When we get out, I'll tell you." He gave him a look, as it to say, _'Keep your mouth shut, I know what you did.'_ and Allen did.

Lilly transformed back and landed in Leo's outstretched arms, who in answer to Chiro's question said, "I can fight."

"I can shield," Laira demonstrated by making a forcefield around herself, "But it is only so big."

"I transform," Dani said sternly.

"Animal or weapon?"

"Animal." Chiro nodded.

Christy whispered quietly, "I don't know." Jimmy nodded bahind her.

Chiro frowned, "Then you can fight. But stay in the shield at all times." They nodded, clearly relieved.

Kati said, "I don't have any powers, but I will fight. You can't stop me." Chiro gave the smallest of smiles.

"Who said I was going to?"

Alyss sighed, "I can teleport, and Jane sorta can to, but her's is more of a jump, and we can't use it here." She frowned and Chiro nodded.

"You already know Lilly's and Michael's I guess," Leo stated, and Chiro nodded.

"I can-I know what you can do!" Chiro spoke over Allen, obviously pissed, and Allen took a step back.

Allen didn't let it drop though, and instead asked, "So do you know Chip?"

This visibly startled Chiro and he looked at him with wide eyes.

"Yes. We escaped here together."

"What about her?"

Chiro growled and Franny hugged his arm. _'That bastard,'_ Chiro thought, _'He already knows.'_

"Well?" Allen crossed his arms.

Chiro growled, "If you want my help, shut, up."

Everyone lost hope in that instant.

Alyss sighed, "Were going to die."

* * *

><p>Allen: Get it? Because I'm not going to shut up.<p>

Chiro: You will if you don't want to die.

Otto: Chiro you idiot! When we find you...

Gisir((staring in awe)): wow, he runs fast

me: hope you enjoyed it. pain to remember all the characters I made up. bluh.

Sonic: Everytime you review, Gisir9898 revives a Mikey.

Mikey: because just maiming me aparently wasn't enough fun! Now I have to DIE!

Raph: just beg em to review, and you'll come back at least. I'm looking forward to read your lill 'talk'...

Mikey: NOO!

Me: I should probably right that...off to work I go!

PS above you will only understand if you've read my story, _Have you ever Died?_ SO READ IT NOW! pweese?


	24. Questionable Sanity

Chiro walked cautiously down the hallway, back to the hanger, his small group trailing behind him, Franny amidst them.

Michael nudged Allen, "I saw what you did. What did you see?"

Allen's gaze shifted to Franny, and when he thought she wasn't listening, he whispered, "It's him. He's the one."

Michael's throat tightened, "I thought so. Kingy seemed almost happy that he was here, you reckon we should tell him?"

"Tell me what?"

The two boys froze as they stared into Chiro's cold, blood red eyes, Franny standing innocently behind him. This had gotten the other's attention as well.

Allen sighed, "I guess I have no choice."

* * *

><p>The robot tore through the sky above the outskirts, flames from the rockets searing the tope of trees. There were only two sane mind in the robot at the time.<p>

One was Mandarin.

He was desperatly trying to think over his brothers and sisters shouting.

"We never should have left him alone!"

"I can't believe we let this happen!"

"Chiro you better be alright of I'll never forgive you!"

"Chiro, why did you leave? Don't you trust us?"

Mandarin was suprised not to hear Otto's voice, and out of sheer worry for the green primate, brought up his image on the screen.

His eyes widened and anger poured into them, bafore the image flickered away and his voice filled the robot.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

Silence.

"Listen up." He spoke, "Being angry and shouting will do nothing to bring Chiro and Franny back to us. You have to remain calm, and try to think. Would Chiro aprove of your actions? So far, Otto's the only one thinking."

He waited for a moment before bringing up his teams faces on his monitor.

He smiled.

"So your sane now, am I correct?"

Antauri nodded, "T-thank you...Mandarin."

Sprx sniffed a bit, "Heh, to think we'd be arguing like this again..."

Otto growled through the tears streaking his fur dark, "Lets stop the talking. Chiro's waiting."

Mandarin sighed out of relief, 'Thank god,' before smiling, shocking his family, before they smiled back.

"Just like old times my friend."

Mandarin glanced down, sad, "Yes, old times."

* * *

><p>Franny watched her brother carefully, as did the others. After Allen had finished talking, Chiro had done nothing. He hadn't yelled. Hadn't cried. Hadn't reacted in any way.<p>

He had just stood up, and continued walking.

Leo cleared his throat before asking quietly, "Um, where are we going, exactly?"

Without skipping a beat, Chiro answered, "We're going to destroy some ships. On my way in, I came across about a thousand formless ships. If left alone, they will depart for my home. I'm not going to let that happen."

Allen growled, "Why is that our problem? Why should we care about your home?"

Chiro stopped walking, and everyone tensed. He turned his head slightly, so his eyes were covered by his hair, and only his mouth was exposed.

He was smiling.

"That's a fair question. Why should you, help me, protect my home?" In a split second he was face to face with Allen, who froze.

"Here's another. Why don't I, leave you all here, to die?" He laughed, "What a splendid idea! I can take care of the ships myself anyways!  
>You all stay here, and die!"<p>

Lilly started crying, but no one moved.

Chiro sighed, the smile leaving his face, and turned back around.

"But I'm not going to do that."

Everyone's eyes widened, and Leo whispered, "What?"

Chiro shook his head and sighed, "Youre all just children to me, regardless of age. None of you have evperienced what I did, but that's not your fault, and I'm not blaming anyone anymore."

Franny sighed and started walking ahead.

Chiro looked up and stared at everyone, certainty in his crimson eyes.

"You're here, so you are going to fight. No exceptions." And he started walking.

Everyone stared at eachother, scared and confused, but stopped at watch as something happened.

Lilly stopped crying.

And followed Chiro.

And one by one, they followed.

All except for two.

And it might have been the worst mistake of their lives.

* * *

><p>I'm SO SORRY it's taken so long to update. I've just had a lot of stufff going on. I'll try and update my other stories soon, but I can't make any promises, as I personally hate when an author promises to update in a week, and don't in over a year. Not saying I'll be like that, but I have no control of what's going to happen in the future. So please, Read and Review.<p>

And sorry if this isn't the best chapter ever.

Each reviewer will recieve a cookie.


	25. Almost worth laughing over

Chiro sighed and cast his eyes downward, so he was watching the tiles beneath his feet slowly inch forward beneath his feet.

He hadn't meant to do what he did, it had just, slipped out.

Even though what he had said was completly true, he was uncertain. He knew the children would die if he left them. But he didn't see why that meant he had to save them.

_'No one saves me.'_

He sighed lightly and paised his head slightly, re checking their location. No one spoke a word, and there was no sound but the occasional sniffle from Lilly. A light spasm of pain slithered through him, and he masked it best he could, letting out a tiny groan.

Franny looked worridly in his direction, but simply frowned and looked down, knowing her brother wouldn't want to appear weak.

Meanwhile, a white haze was begining to creep into Chiro's vision, and his mind was on overload.

_'What the hell am I doing? I shouldn't have transformed without father, it's taking over. Shit, what am I supposed to do now?'_  
>He wiped his eyes, hoping the haze would dissapate slightly, and it worked to an extent.<p>

He turned around abrubtly, mouth open to speak, when he froze.

The others froze with him.

Alyss frowned, "Chiro? What's wrong?"

Leo found himself standing protectivly in front of Lilly, fearing him, while Lilly, in turn, walked past him straight to Chiro.

Upon reaching him, she immediatly transformed into a katana, and Chiro caught her expertly.

He growled, and eyes each member of their party.

"It seems, we have some deserters."

* * *

><p>Gisir looked around, panic overflowing from him. He had reached his son's mind long ago, but something was wrong. Very wrong.<p>

The familiar cracks had returned, and were bleeding furiously, while the very ground was dust beneath his feet.

The air was stained grey, and bloodlust was mixed in.

'Why is this happening,' he thought as he hurried to try and fill the cracks, only to open them even more.

Then it hit him.

**"Oh god, Faerahrn. My son."**

**"Why are you hurting yourself?"**

* * *

><p>Allen snorted as he walked down the halls, Michael in tow.<p>

"I can't believe how easy it was to ditch them. That idiot."

Michael mumbled, "But, shouldn't we go ba-"

He was silenced as Allen covered his mouth with his hand, eyes narrowed.

"You," he breathed, "are not going anywhere."

Michael trembled, "But, why? You weren't like this before..."

Allen sneered and turned back around, continuing onward, "Chiro can not be trusted. You remember how he talked towards us, as if we were garbage. Useless trash!" He growled and clenched his fists, as Michael took a small step back, eyeing the branching hallways.

Allen took a breath and combed his fingers through his hair, "But no matter. He wont be here in the end anyway."

Michael froze, and Allen laughed at the look on his face.

"You still haven't figured it out, have you?"

Michael shook his head, and Allen turned and laughed.

Michael ran.

But he looked back.

* * *

><p>Chiro flew fast, though he wasn't sure why. The kid Allen had been so determined not to help him, but it wasn't him he was concerned about.<p>

It was Michael.

He knew he was being selfish. Most of him only wanted to find the kid so as to shut him up, so he didn't reveal his secrets. But a small bit of him,  
>pitied the kid. He reminded him of himself.<p>

And it irritated him to no end.

He was confused as to why he hated Allen so much, but it wasn't as if they had gotten off to a particularly good start.

He grasped the hilt of his Katana, [Lilly] tighter, and flew slightly faster, glancing back to see how the others were fareing. He almost laughed.

Almost.

Franny was trying her best to carry as many of the kids as she could. Christy and Jimmy were in her arms, and Kati was hanging at her ankle, obviously scared out of her mind.

Dani had transformed into what looked like a tiger, but slightly smaller, and had Laira, Jane, and Alyss on her back.

Nana was running at her side, panting slightly, Leo stark white on her back.

These kids were _good_.

* * *

><p>AU; Hope it was to your liking. I have a big day ahead of me tomorrow, and figured youd all want an update, seeing as I might not update for a while.<br>Hopefully, the next chappie will have the MUNKAHIES [monkeys] in it!


	26. To still be a Child

As promised, heres' tha MUNKAHS!

GIR- ((whispers)) I love you monkey.

* * *

><p>The super robot slowed to a stop about 12 a mile from the facility, much to the distress of some of the team mates. If they wanted to help Chiro, they had to do it right. And if that meant they had to sneak around like thieves, they would.

They worked their way toward the establishment as stealthily as they could manage, and for the first time since leaving, no one had anything to say.

Sprx had his head down, hiding a scowl, still furious that Chiro had gone off on his own, and torn whether or not it was his fault. None of them liked lying to him, but that didn't justify their actions. He couldn't speak if he had wanted to.

Nova was at the head of their small group, Antauri beside her, and was doing her best not to do anything to upset the silver monkey. Antauri had gone deadly silent, which had lead to the eventuall silence between the rest of them. He seemed to be in a world all his own, only coming to when Nova steered him away from walking into a tree on several occasions.

Mandarin was at the back, glancing nervously around at every sound, every movement. He feared his team wasn't ready, in the condition they were in. They were disoriented, and scared, and it sort of made him sad that they felt so strongly for the boy, and not for him. But he prefered it he supposed, for reasons, he appreciated to be left alone.

Gibson was just as nervous, staring intently at the blueprints on his scanner. His job was to navigate, and it was not his forte at the moment. Of course there was no possible way he could find up to date blueprints of the facility, as finding any was a challenge in itself, but staring at the crooked lines, he found himself to be more confused than ever.

Otto was indifferent. He had cried himself out, long before they had landed, and was determined not to do so anymore. He could admit it now. He loved Chiro. They all loved Chiro. Whenever Chiro had been in pain, his heart had felt as if it was ripped out. Whenever Chiro had laughed, Otto had been the happiest person alive, he was sure of it. He was a sort of an extreemly overprotective Brother. And he was fine with it. And he would not, let Chiro get hurt again. He would rather die.

Together, they made their way cautiously toward the hellish building, promising that they would find their little boy.

* * *

><p>In Chiro's mind, Gisir was in a similar state. No matter what he tried, or how much he prayed, he couldn't make the destruction stop.<p>

His son, the only son he had, was killing himself.

And there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Filling the lerge fissures in the walls proved to only deepen them. Collecting the dust from the ground caused them to desintegrate all the faster.  
>Trying to clear the bloodlust from the air, only thickened it.<p>

It made him sick.

He wouldn't give up though. He couldn't give up! He had to many regrets. When Chiro was in pain, he never revealed himself to help him. When Chiro was lost, he wasn't around to find him. When Chiro fell, he wasn't able to pick him up. But not this time.

He would not, give up this time. He would save his son. And nothing anyone could say would stop it.

He switched to rational thinking. If nothing he physically did would help, what about mentally? He was connected to Chiro, and if he tried hard enough,  
>he would be able to contact him. Tell him to stop. Tell him just how sorry he was, how much he loved him.<p>

Gisir clenched his teeth and closed his eyes. Now was as good a time as any to try.

* * *

><p>Chiro shivered, glancing back to the people behind him. He had a feeling something was wrong, but he brushed it off. He wouldn't admit it, and they wouldn't believe him, but he had secretly come to like the children very much. He had liked them all before, but it had not been the time for kindness. Kindness wasn't going to save them. Actions would. But now, might be a good time...<p>

They were still keeping pace behind him, and those who had been scared at first now had excited looks on their faces.

He didn't know if that was good or bad.

Reaching his destination, he stopped abrubtly, causing the runners to trip over themselves, and the riders to promptly fall from their backs. He couldn't help but laugh quietly at that, and released Lilly, who transformed back, and was practically beaming with happiness.

"Chiro! You finally laughed! It's so cute!"

Dani and the others waited for the rage that they were so sure would follow, but stared at Chiro shocked when it didn't come. Instead...

"Oh, how cute! Little dude's blushing!" Dani laughed.

Chiro scowled, still blushing but couldn't bring himself to say anything.

Alyss laughed as well, "You need to laugh more often Chiro. Reminds us that your same as us, a kid."

"And a shy one at that, " Leo muttered.

Franny and the others just watched, amused, as Chiro tried desperatly to convince them that he was in face, not cute, and that they needed to shut up and get to work, and failed miserably.

Jane smiled and whispered something to Nana, who blushed and hid her face, causing Laira and Jimmy to burst out laughing.

Leo, who had overheard as well bluntly stated, "She wouldn't do that. She's more into more attractive looking boys."

This caused Christy to burst out laughing, "And you would know!" Making Leo turn a shade of red all his own.

By this time, Chiro had escaped the commotion and was just sitting back, watching the spectacle, not sure what to make of it. "What the hell are we doing?"

Franny just shrugged and sat beside him, "Let them have their fun. It may be the last chance they get."

Chiro nodded, "I'm going to start. Tell them all to help when their done making fools out of themselves."

Franny nodded and smirked, "You were doing a pretty good job of it too though."

Chiro blushed again and stood, walking away, "S-shut up."

Franny shook her head happily, "Glad to know he's still a kid."

Chiro yelled in mock irritation, letting her know he had heard, into which, she had only laughed.

"There's nothing wrong with being a child, Chi."

* * *

><p>Chiro stared at the hundreds, or was it thousands, of formless ships that only slightly towered over him. He had no doubt that the kids would be able to help destroy them.<p>

He just didn't know if he could.

He had forgotten about the pain up until now. Don't you hate that? When you feel fine, until you remember your supposed to be in pain?

Chiro was pretty hateful right about now.

He locked the pain away, sending it to unimportant parts of his body, like his toes or fingertips. Anything he didn't need to fight wasn't necessary at the moment, and growled slightly when it didn't relieve him of the pain.

He ignored it, best he could, and jump flew to stand on the top of the ship, so he was able to look at the controls inside.

"All we really have to do is make them unusable. Disable the flight controls or rockets or something. Shouldn't be to hard."

**"Faerahrn!"**

He had been so focused on the task at hand that he jumped about three feet in the air, letting a string of colorful words scramble out his mouth.

"What in the holy mother of-"

**"Don't talk like that young man. What do you think you were doing?"** Gisir couldn't believe the words he was spouting. Here he was, telling himself to apologise and tell Chiro how much he loved him, and instead he's yelling at him for swearing! It didn't matter though because now Chiro was laughing and talking and he wasn't hearing a word of it.

"What was I doing? What were you doing? You're so random! Here I expect to be scolded for leaving, and all I get is punishment for swearing?" Chiro was confused as to why he was laughing so hard, but it felt good, and he didn't want to stop.

But that was when Gisir finally took in his sons apperance.

**"Faerahrn...what, what have you done? Why have you transformed! You idiot you could die! Change back right now!"** All of the sudden Gisir was yelling again, and Chiro had stopped laughing, a sad look on his face.

"I...didn't really mean to..."

"**You, didn't mean to?"** His father asked, disbelievingly.

"Well, yeah. The kids were all scared and being hurt, and I was just so mad..."

For the first time, Gisir was confused **"The...kids."** He said slowly. **"What kids?"**

Chiro sighed, "I really don't have time to explain this. Go over and talk to Franny. She'll explain." He gestured to the hall and Gisir reluctantly left his side.

It was only when Gisir was gone from Chiro's sight that he remembered what he had been meaning to tell him. What he had wanted to do.

But there was nothing he could do about it now.

Where did he say Franny was again?

* * *

><p>AUTHOR ((me))<p>

Me; hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it's been a while, but like I said! I make no chapter promises! But...I'll make a story promise. The two SRMTHFG stories I am currently working on, will not be discontinued. I WILL finish them. As well as the TMNT story, though...that'll probably take a while. If you didn't read all that, at least read the words below. I even made them big and underlined them for you. They're kinda important, depending on who you are I guess...

IF ANYONE HAS ANY REQUESTS FOR STORIES OR CHAPTERS OF CURRENT STORIES PLEASE PM ME. I WILL DO MY BEST TO MAKE IT SO.

IF ITS A COMPLETLY NEW STORY, I WILL DO MY BEST TO START IT AFTER I COMPLETE MY OTHERS. GOTTA BE FAIR YOU KNOW ;)

**AND THANK YOU TO ALL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS OUT THERE! I LOVE YOU ALL AND YOU ALL GET COOKIES!**

GIR; Eats all the cookies.

ZIM; NOOO! Not the COOKIES!


	27. Is to continue to be Alive

Gisir stared at Franny, confused beyond belief.

**"So...my son, suddely vanished, and when you saw him next, he was transformed, surrounded by these children..."**

Franny nodded, and Gisir yelled exasperatedly.** "But what happened to change him! It should be impossible for him to do so without me, ****and now that he has, its a danger to his life!"**

Franny nodded sadly, and looked at the children who had suddenly quieted at Gisir's outburst.

Alyss frowned, "Let me make completly sure of something old man. You're not going to hurt us, right?"

He looked at her strangly, **"Why on earth would you-"**

"Its just that, Sir, you are a formless are you not?" Dani asked.

Gisir sighed, **"Then, in answer to the rude childs question, no. I will not hurt you."** Alyss growled at the 'rude' comment, but was pulled away by Leo, who shushed her.

Franny went back to staring at her 'Father,' and opened her mouth to say something, but paused and suddenly closed it. She stood suddenly, drawing the attention of the others.

"Franny? Is something wrong?" Lilly asked, worried for her new friend.

Franny, in turn, completly ignored the question, and flew silently to where her brother was, out of view of the others.

Laira sighed, "Come on. We gotta stick together," and followed.

Leo looked down, "When are we going to find Allen and Michael? They could be really hurt by now..."

Nana's head shot up, "Oh no! I completly forgot about them! What are we going to do?"

Gisir looked among the slowly panicing children, and stared at one in particular. Lilly, who didn't seem worried in the slightest. As the youngest of the group, he thought it strange.

**"Why are you not worried, young one?"**

She looked at him for a moment, then turned to where Franny had gone to. "I believe in Chiro. He'll save us."

Gisir smiled and walked beside her, noticing how the others seemed to follow her.

**"You know, for such a young child, you are very brave."**

* * *

><p>Chiro felt like he would burst. His trying to burry the pain, hadn't worked quite as well as he would have hoped. His chest felt as if it as on fire, and his wings were bleeding black once again.<p>

It pissed him off severly.

He had managed to rewire a key component in one of ths ships, making it so, when powered, the fuel would immediatly be rushed to the main heat supply for the rockets, effectivly blowing up the ship. But there wsa only a 70% chance of it succeeding for each ship. Even is done correctly to each individual ship, there was no guarentee it would succeed.

But what other choice did they have?

It would take hours to destroy each ship, but this way, they only had to destroy the larger ones, and the explosion would be large enough to destroy many of the smaller ones. And it was the only hope he had.

He hoped down from the tampered with ship, cringing with the inpact. He wobbled, and he almost fell, when the sound of wings caught his ears, and he was supported by a steady set of hands.

"Chiro, are you alright?" Franny asked, releasing him when he was steady.

Chiro raised his head to answer her, to say yes, that everything was alright. But he stopped. And what came out of his mouth, was something, very different.

"No."

* * *

><p>Gisir lead the children on their extreemly short walk to his son, and was relieved when they came into earshot of the two, but they froze when they saw Chiro stumble, and watched as Franny had to support him.<p>

"Chiro, are you alright?"

His answer took Gisir's breathe away.

"No."

In a second, he was by his son's side, leaving the now stunned and startled children behind to catch up.

**"Faerahrn, what happened, what is wrong?"**

Chiro shivered and shook his head, glancing at the children, who had once again, froze before reaching him.

"B-blood. So much, b-blood," Jane gasped, and stumbled, being held up by Dani.

"Wha-what happened Chiro? Were you attacked?" Kati asked, concerned.

Chiro simply responded by, once again shaking his head, and he turned to Lilly.

"These are what we need to destroy. I discovered a way to rewire a major part of the ships engine, which will cause it to explode upon ignition."

They watched, suprised at how easily Chiro talked to Lilly, and how she seemed to understand completly, disregarding her age.

"Due to this, we only have to rewire some of the larger ships. There are about seven of them, which, even though there are thousands of smaller ones, should do the trick on almost all of them."

She nodded and turned to everyone, who took a startled step back.

"Well? You all heard him. Lets get to work!"

As Chiro quickly explained how to rewire the engine, Lilly transformed back into weapon form, this time, choosing a Sai. Chiro swirled her around a few times and handed her to Leo, who took her.

"You said you could fight. Prove it to me today, and we will be proud."

He turned to the others, "Alright! There are seven ships, so we will need at least three groups. Dani, you will go with Alyss and Jimmy. Leo, you and Lilly will be with Jane. That leaves, Nana, Christy, and Laira, who will be going with me. Franny, you go with Leo, and Gisir, with Dani."

They all nodded and set off.

* * *

><p>With Chiro's Group.<p>

_A question out of the blue._

"Hey Chiro? How are you so strong?" Nana whispered.

"What are you asking exactly?"

Laira answered for her, "How can you be so brave, and keep us together while your in so much pain? None of us could ever do it. But you do it so easily."

Chiro thought for a moment, "Well...being a leader, was never easy for me. I was always alone, after I escaped. But, after meeting the monkey team, me leading has become absolutly necessary. If I couldn't lead, I couldn't have stayed with them, and I wouldn't have my family."

Christy whimpered, "Family..."

Chiro frowned, before turning to them, "Do any of you kids have a family, or home you can go back to?"

Nana growled, "We were all given to Skeleton without so much as a second thought by our _beloved_, families."

Chiro smiled, "Then, I have an offer for you all," he snickered, "But I'm not gonna tell yet."

"Why not?"

Chiro laughed some more, "It's a secret."

* * *

><p>With Dani's group<p>

_A sudden accusation._

"Your names, Gisir, right?" Jimmy asked the nervous man beside him.

A sharp nod was his answer.

"And, your Chiro's, dad. Right?"

Another nod.

Jimmy frowned, "Then how come you aren't like him?"

This caused Gisir to stutter, **"W-what are you t-talking about? I am like him, H-he's my son!"**

Dani nodded, "But I can see where Jimmy's coming from. Your all nervous and stuttering, while Chiro's strong and brave. He even attacked Skeleton without a second thought, while you weren't even there."

Alyss agreed, "Chiro's strong alright, but he hides to much."

Gisir frowned, irritated that this girl seemed to know more about his son then he did, **"How so."**

She thought a moment, "Well, at the beginning, Chiro barely even smiled, keeping a hard shell and appearing strong, but a while ago, he finally smiled, and laughed."

**"I don't see what you mean."**

Jimmy sighed, "She means, that Chiro thinks he has to do everything alone, and before, we wanted nothing more than to agree with him."

Dani nodded, "But now, after seeing how he smiled, and blushed like any kid can, we all decided."

"That we weren't going to let him fight alone anymore," Alyss stated.

Jimmy turned to face Gisir head on, before stating bluntly, "And if you don't want to help him, you aren't a very good father."

Gisir scowled, and pushed past him. How dare these children say these things to him! **"I wont! I decided a long time ago, that I wouldn't let my child be hurt anymore. I've failed to keep that promise many times, but not this time. I wont leave this time."**

The three watched as he walked faster toward their ship and Alyss let out a breathe.

"So I guess, not all parents are bad, after all."

* * *

><p><span>With Franny's Group.<span>

_A pleasant silence_

Not much was said. Franny flew to the top of the ship, opened the hatch, and immediatly began working on the controls, while Leo gaped above her.

"Wow! You're really good at this!"

And for the first time she could remember, Franny blushed.

* * *

><p>DONE<p>

WOO! 2 chapters intwo days! WOO!

AUTHOR- I don't even really know what to say now. Please review. I dont want to have to start demanding a certain # of reviews to post another chapter, but if i have to i will. Sorry guys :( Not that I don't appreciate all the reviwes and reviewers I've had before now, but i guess...a review a chapter would be nice at least...just one?


	28. Not really worth it

Chiro sighed, wiping the sweat from his brow. It had taken longer then he would have hoped, but they had done it. The reprograming was complete. With luck, there would be a rather large explosion in a few hours. He hopped down from the top of the ship, and smiled at his team.

"Done. Lets get back to everybody."

Meanwhile, in the other groups, the more tecnological of the kids, were finishing up their own ships, and heading the same way.

Alyss grinned at Gisir, who still had a determined look on his face, and slowed her pace.

_'Lets just see what happens now.'_

Chiro sighed in relief as Franny came in to view, glad nothing unexpected had happened, and, by the grin on her face, she had succeeded as well. He smirked as he noticed that she, along with the grinning boy behind her, were blushing. He was about to go up and just mess with the guy, like brothers do, when a hand stopped him.

**"Faerahrn. Tell me. What are you going to do?"**

"What are you asking?"

**"The team. Your, family. What will you do about them? They are on their way. You can't do this alone."**

Chiro sighed, disappointed, "You guys just don't seem to get it. I'm not alone anymore. I have the kids. And...I have her."

Gisir frowned, **"You're not talking about Franny, are you?"**

Chiro made no move to reply, and instead, plastered a grin on his face, ran up to Franny, and hugged her.

"Hey little sis."

Franny laughed, and hugged him back, "Hey Chi. Miss me much?"

Chiro laughed, "You know it."

Gisir watched his children, a sad look on his face.

"You did a good job."

Gisir started, **"What?"**

Alyss sighed, "You tried. You talked to him. Thats more then any of our parents ever did for us. So good job."

Gisir wasn't sure how to respond, so he settled with a nod, **"Thank you."** With what he was planning to do, he could only hope it was the right thing.

"Hey Chiro!" Dani called, "What are we going to do now?"

Chiro sighed, "We're going after the runaways."

* * *

><p>Michael couldn't believe it. He just couldn't. Allen, who had been so careing, was one of them.<p>

He was a formless.

Pain flashed through his side and he gasped, presssing his hand against the bloody slash found there. He gasped as he heard Allen get closer, and closer. Closing his eyes, he did the only thing he could think to do.

He screamed.

* * *

><p>Gibson growled deep in his throat. It was the third time he had lead his leam into a dead and, and he as well as them, were getting tired if it.<p>

Antauri coughed, "Perhaps, if you allowed someone to, assist you-""Antauri, please, not now."

Antauri fell silent.

Nove sighed, "How are we supposed to find him in here? He could be anywhere!"

Mandarin hummed, "I don't know, we'll find him when we find him."

Sprx growled, "Thats easy for you to say! You hate the kid. You'd probably prefer we didn't find Chiro!"

Mandarin closed his eyes, "It is not the boy, that I am worried about." Sprx winced.

Otto just sighed.

"It's to bad Gisir isn't here."

Their heads shot up.

"Thats right! Gisir, he went to Chiro didn't he?" Gibson said.

Antauri nodded, "Indeed. And if he succeeded in reaching him, he should be able to come back."

A voice spoke hesitantly behing them, **"And...I have."**

They whirled around.

"Gisir! Did you find Chiro?"

They hesitated to ask any more, as the look on Gisir's face told them of no good news, but Otto continued.

"He isn't, hurt...is he?"

Gisir made a sound in the back of his throat before nodding, and saying, as if it was a painful for him, **"My son, has transformed...without me. The strain, is to great for his body, and the pain has returned. When I entered his mind...it was being torn apart. He wont be able to manage much more."**

Sprx took a breathe before asking, "And, the kids? Did he...did he find the kids?"

**"He did, and they are a truly interesting lot. They all have powers, like Faerahrn. Some can transform into weapons, the other, animals. They can shield and fight, ****as well as many other things."**

Otto cheered "Thats good news! So he's had help then."

Gisir hesitated, but before he said more, he froze.

**"Someones screaming."**

They were gone in a second.

Reaching the source of the scream, they froze as well.

Apparently, they weren't the only ones to have heard it.

"Run now!" Chiro screamed to the kids, while Dani grabbed the unconscious form of Michael and slung him over her shoulder. The monkeys watched, stunned, as Chiro lead the children they had never seen, and succeeded in doing so.

"Lilly! Transform!"

They watched in awe as the smallest of the children transformed into a scythe, which was then caught by Chiro, and swung at the attacker.

"Why are you doing this? Allen!" Chiro yelled at the formless, confusing the monkeys, until Gisir said coldly,

**"That was a child who didn't choose the right side, and has to pay for it."**

Chiro swung his blade, cutting a deep gash in Allen's side, but Allen was quick to retaliate.

He lunged at Chiro suddenly, effectivly knocking him off his feet, and landed on top of him, causing Chiro to release Lilly.

"Chiro!" Before the monkeys had time to help, the children got to him.

Leo had picked up the fallen Lilly and was viciously attacking the formless, a transformed Dani at his side.

Christy and Jimmy were helping the now wounded Chiro to his feet, while Laira created a force field to shield them.

Alyss was constantly getting Allen's attention by attacking him, then immediatly teleporting away, Jane assisting her.

Kati was in Franny's arms, just trying to stay out of the way.

The Monkeys were speechless.

Allen fell.

And not one kid cheered.

Immediatly the children rushed to Chiro's side, who had blood dripping down his head, and into his lap, but was grinning from ear to ear.

"I am so proud of all of you! You were wonderful fighters, and I am proud to fight along with you all," he beamed.

The kids were speechless, but smiling all the same, while Lilly transformed back and jumped onto Chiro's lap, hugging him.

"We're just happy your alright!"

Chiro smiled and hugged her back, before looking straight at his team, who gasped silently.

"Come on out you guys."

They didn't hesitate.

They immediatly ran and jumped on him, effectivly making him topple over.

"You idiot Chiro! Why the hell did you leave you jerk!"

"We were worried about you Chiro!"

"Yeah kid, never leave without telling us again!"

Gibson was crying to much to talk and Antauri was happy beyond words.

Mandarin just coughed awkwardly and they all got off.

"So," Chiro said slowly, "I'm in big trouble aren't I?"

"You bet you are mister," Nova laughed, "Might just have to add a few hours of training."

The others watched as Chiro was reunited with his family, but for some reason, they couldn't bring themselves to be happy.

Alyss frowned, "Why didn't you help him?"

Leo growled, "I saw you all right before we started fighting. If you love him so much, you should've helped him!"

Each kid agreed with the two, making the monkeys feel uncomftorable and worse by the second. They looked to Chiro for support, but it broke their hearts when he was staring at the ground, doubtful himself.

They were spared answering when a groan came from Michael.

"Ugh, what happen-AH!" He curled into a ball, trying to stop his wound from hurting. Chiro immediatly leapt to his feet, and ran to him, tearing off a part of his shirt.

"Chiro?" Nova asked concerned.

He ignored her, straightening Michael out and began to clean the wound best he could, before bandaging it.

"He wont be able to stand with a wound like that." Chiro stated as he picked up Michael, who had fallen asleep, without hesitation.

He turned to his friends. "Are you all ready?"

Jimmy shuffled nervously, "For what?"

Chiro sighed, "To get the hell out of here. We'll fight Skeleton another day. For now, lets just go home, and heal."

They all stood nervously. "Chiro," Laira said, "We don't have a home."

Chiro pretended to be suprised, "Oh yeah! Now you do."

They looked at him, shocked.

"I didn't tell you? You're all coming with me."

The monkeys gaped as Chiro was hugged by each of the children all at once, once again throwing him to the floor. Softly scooting Michael to the side, Chiro began comforting all of the children, who were crying despite their happiness.

"Oh Chiro! Thank you! Thank you so much!" Alyss cried, the others nodding with her.

"H-hey! Kid, we never said-" " Sprx quieted as he felt Antauri's hand on his shoulder.

"My friend, what is the harm? Let them have a family again."

He nodded and stepped back, "I...I just, don't want us...to be replaced by them."

Otto nodded sadly, "What can we do? It's our fault in a way."

Nova was on the verge of tears, when she saw Chiro look at her. He smiled and beckoned her over, and she burst. Crying, she ran and joined the pile atop Chiro.  
>The kids, who were calming down, parted so Chiro could wrap his arms around his yellow, softly patting her head and whispering to her.<p>

"It's alright Nova. Everything's going to be ok. I wont leave again. I'm sorry. I love you."

She cried harder and burried her face in his shirt, hugging him tighter. He smiled sadly and stood, Michael on his back, Nova in his arms.

"Is everyone fit to continue?"

Lilly whimpered and turned to her sister, "I'm tired. Can you carry me?"

Jane chuckled and nodded. Picking up her sister, she looked to the others, silently asking. They all shook their heads, despite the fact that it was obvious they were exhausted.

Suddenly, Chiro froze, as an explosion rocked the ground they were standing on, the source to close for comfort.

"What was that?" Gibson asked frantically.

"There's no time to explain! The formless are coming! Everyone run!" Chiro yelled. Everyone ran, but Chiro waited. Nova looked up at him worried.

"I have to make sure everyone gets out," he said simply.

As soon as all the kids and monkeys had passed him, he started running. A second explosion sounded, and they stumbled, but did not fall.

Gibson at the lead yelled "We should almost be out! The exit should be right about-" He froze when they came face to face with a dead end.

"Shit!" Sprx cursed.

Chiro growled and turned to Franny, handing her the child on his back. He looked down at Nova.

"I need your help."

She nodded, and hopped down.

"We need to break through!"

The others stood back, and watched.

Nove brought out her fists and started punching the wall, as Lilly changed into a club, and Chiro did the same.

Little by little, cracks started appearing, and finally, they broke through, a smiling face greeting them.

"Hey," Chip waved, only to fall to the ground as Chiro punched him in the face.

"Where the hell were you! You ass!"

Chip chuckled and stood, the kids looking at him warily, thinking, _'If Chiro doesn't like him, he's not a good person.'_

"Sorry Chiro. I had some...loose ends to tie up." Chiro's eyes widened and he punched Chip again.

"You...don't tell me you..." He trailed off, tears forming in his eyes, and stood.

Chip smiled sadly, "I did what I had to Chiro."

Chiro growled and stared Chip in the eyes, "You're lying."

Chip stuttered, "What?"

Chiro took a step forward, "You are lying. You would never be able to do that. Not to her." His red eyes grew brighter and his wings darkened, "Now who the fuck are you!"

Chip smiled a cheshire smile, and spoke, "Never thought you'd get it through that thick skull of yours. Sadly however, I am, Chip. The one and only." His tale swished back and forth, ears twitching, "Just, not the one you thought I was."

Chiro growled, "What are you talking about!"

Chip laughed, "You fool! Ailis talked sence into me. She told me that she loved me! Only me! She told me that we could always be together, if I only got rid of you!  
>As long as you still desire her, she can never be mine!"<p>

Chiro stared at the ground, everyone else staring at him, "Then why did you hurt her?"

"She lied! I heard her plans! She was going to run to you! Seduce you! And I couldn't let her!"

Chiro sighed sadly, "You are being corrupt Chip. Everything your saying is false. You never talked to her, did you?" Not wanting nor waiting for an answer, he said softly, "And you can have her."

Chips eyes opened wide, and he stuttered, "What?"

"She..." he trailed off, "she's not worth it." He walked past Chip, the others hesitantly following him.

"When you're better again, come and see me. I'll wait for you."

* * *

><p>The monkeys stared worried at their leader, who had taken Michael on his back once more, and was walking at the head of the group. Nova walked besides him.<p>

"Chiro? Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"But Chip..."

"That wasn't Chip. Well it was his body, but not mentally."

"What do you mean?"

"Chip is gone. Skeleton king has him."

* * *

><p>AUTHOR<p>

YAY! Another chapter! Hm...I think...there will be either 2 or three chapters after this to complete the story...then a sequel. That fine with everyone?


	29. Important Choices

Everyone piled into the robot, and followed Chiro and the Team into the control room. Chiro spoke to the children.

"The battle has now turned to where you will be unable to fight for the time being. Please follow me, and I'll get you all situated."

They nodded and followed Chiro to his tube, where one by one, they were whisked away. When none were left, the monkeys started talking.

"I barely even recodnise the kid anymore," Sprx said sadly, "It's like he wont even ecknowledge us."

Nove sniffed, "He did for a moment, but now the kids are more important then us."

Otto sighed, "Guys, they really are more important."

Gibson growled, "How so?"

"They're kids. And soon, citizens of Suggazume. We were made to protect them. Were stronger then them, and they've all gone through more then we could imagine."

Antauri nodded, "That is very true Otto. Chiro can connect with the children, seeing as he went through the same, if not worse things they did."

Mandarin sighed quietly, "My brothers, I have an idea."

"What is it?" Antauri inquired.

"Chiro will most likely not want to leave the children's side. Let him stay with them during the battle, and I will assist you in piloting the robot."

They shared a glance and nodded.

"Very well."

* * *

><p>Chiro led the kids to his room, followed by his sister. Upon reaching it, he pushed the door open and stepped aside.<p>

"Until we reach the city, you will be staying in my room."

They stared, suprised at him, before slowly walking into the room.

"Woah, what's that?" Leo asked innocently, pointing to the television.

Chiro smiled sadly, "Thats a tv. You can watch cartoons on it. Its like reading a book with only pictures."

Dani squeeled in delight, and ploped down on his bed, "A real bed! This is wonderful."

Chiro snickered, "Yup. And when we reach Suggazume, you'll have one of your own."

Laina frowned, "Chiro? When we get there, will you separate us?"

Chiro smiled, "Not if you want to stay together. We can build you a huge house, with room for all of you!"

Laina grinned and jumped on the bed with Dani, and Michael limped over with them.

Chiro glanced around for the others, confused as why it was so quiet, when he saw then staring at his pictures. He sighed.

'Why is it always the pictures?'

He walked up behind them, "What'cha looking at?"

Lilly whispered, "You look so happy."

"What?"

Alyss answered for her, "In these pictures. You look so happy with those monkeys. Yet when you met with them, you seemed so miserable."

Chir sighed sadly, "What can you do? People change. People die."

Nana stared at him, worried, "Chiro, you're still bleeding."

Chiro blinked, "Huh?" He touched his forehead, and was suprised to find fresh blood coating it, and upon looking back, his wings were bleeding more than before.

Chiro winced, "Shit," and ran out of the room yelling, "I'll be right back!"

Dani sighed and got off the bed, gesturing to the kids, "Everyone, bed. Now."

She smirked as no one protested, and soon, they were all asleep on his bed.

Frany just watched lovingly from the corner, before following her brother.

* * *

><p>Chiro ran into the control room, suprising his team.<p>

Antauri began to speak, "Chiro, we decided that-" "Where's Gisir!" Antauri started at the interruption, then looked aroung, searching.

"Where _is_, Gisir?"

Otto piped up, "Isn't he in your head Chiro?"

"Oh. Yeah." Chiro sweat dropped, "Kinda forgot about that."

Otto stared before asking, "So how long are your eyes going to be like that? And your hair and wings and stuff?"

Chiro blinked, and stuttered "U-um...I'll be right back." He closed his eyes before anyone could protest and went to find his father.

Otto sighed and sat on the floor beside Chiro, intending to wait until Chiro had finished. Nova followed suit. Antauri glanced at the door to see Franny step silently in, before she walked to her brothers side.

Gibson shared a look with Sprx, before they walked quietly over to sit with Otto and Nova.

Mandarin sighed.

_'The hell is this going to get interesting?'_

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR-Ok I agree with El'Tael. Time for some interesting shit. At least I think it is.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chiro walked around his mind, wincing when ever he saw a crack, or was blinded by sudden pain. Each step while taking him closer to his Father, brought him more pain. He swore wrapping his arms around himself, gritting his teeth. He squinted through the dark haze, searching until he finally found the person he was in need of.<p>

"Dad!"

Gisir's head shot up and he turned abrubtly in Chiro's direction. Upon seeing his son, he rushed to his side.

**"Faerahrn! Are you alright! What-"**

"Gisir, please. Can you..." Chiro trailed off, and Gisir nodded sadly, as if in apology.

He embraced his son and concentrated.

Chiro transformed back, and promptly collapsed, writhing in pain. In his team's point of view, he sudenly fell to the floor, and stopped moving, his now red blood flowing off his bright white wings. They readily caught him, and rushed to the Med Bay followed closely by Franny.

Gibson hooked him up to many machines, along with a breathing mask, heart monitor, and I.V. until he thought he was stable, before backing away sadly.

"I have nothing I can say," Gibson sobbed and turned away from the others, who didn't move. They couldn't move.

They all felt broken.

"What are we even doing here anymore?" Nova whispered.

"We have done nothing for him, and he doubts our love for him." Antauri muttered.

Otto began to sob, "How did this happen?"

Sprx scowled, "This battle isn't over yet! We need the kid! But how can we..."

Mandarin clapped, startling everyone, "Enough! I may not be to fond of your boy, hell I hate him! But you all have to realize, he loves you! He is a teenage boy! Think for a moment!

"That boy has gone through more than anyone should have to in three lifetimes! He was tortured! Hated! And when he finally thought he had a family, his winga and secrets pushed them away!"

The sobbing quieted into a shocked silence. Mandarin sighed irritated.

"Now stop your crying and open yout eyes. He needs support that neither his father nor his sister can give him!" His voice cracked, and he hung his head, "Now go help your damn leader!"

Nova hesitated before reaching out towards him, but stopped as he said, "Leave me."

She hesitated, before reaching up to take Chiro's limp hand. The others watched as Mandarin walked quickly out of the room, and when he thought no one was looking, wiped the tears from his cheeks.

* * *

><p>Chiro was afraid of waking up. He was scared of his family. He didn't want them to hate him, or feel rejected. He just didn't know what to do. So when he woke, he didn't move, didn't make a sound. Even though his body was screaming at him, he did not whimper. He was completly focused on remaining still.<p>

Which is why the alarm startles him so much.

He didn't move when it went off, but his eyes darted under his eyelids, his heard going a thousand miles an hour. The hand gripping his released, and he heard metal feet hit the ground. He counted.

One, two, three, four, five...he cracked his eyes open, and sighed when he saw he was alone. Only then did he whimper.

Gasping, he shakily stood from the bed, and hurried on wobbly feet, to his room, praying that his children were alright. He froze, alarmed, before praying once again.

Please let...those children be alright. I have no right for them to be mine. No right at all.

He stepped into his room, and smiled at the sleeping children there, when his heart seemed to skip a beat, and his eyes widened.

'How am I going to protect them?'

He growled quietly, and peered into his mind briefly. satisfied that his Father was to preoccupied with healing his already broken mind to feel what he was doing, he carefully ran through the robot, careful to avoid anyone he might meet.

'How are we going to do this? Apparently not all the ships were destroyed during the explosion. Just how many are left?'

He froze as the sound of sobbing reached his ears, and curious, he paused at the door it was emitting from.

Peering inside, he made one of the most important decisions of his life.

* * *

><p>I apologise for the way this is all turning out. I don't want everyone to hate me, and this story is changing very quickly. But I decided something. Please review if you would like this.<p>

_This story might have a sequel, AS WELL AS A SPECIAL INSIDE STORY!. Keep your eyes open for, 'Pain from the past; The lost Chapters.' That is, if you tell me to._

**And if you people don't message me your ideas for the games, I can't finish/update it.**


	30. Fighting Back

Chiro walked slowly through the robot, hands balled into fists, teeth clenched. His white wings stained crimson at his sides. He didn't know if his team had realized that he had left. He didn't care.

It didn't really matter.

He winced as pain shot through his wings with each movement, as he made his was silently through the hollow halls. Shivering, he stared at the floor, moving slowly beneath him. He still had an unanswered question.

How was he going to protect anyone, now that he was like this?

Things were different than before. He used to be alright with how he was, the power primate helping his confidence, but ever since he had gained that new power...  
>he just...<p>

He had felt warmer.

Maybe it was his curiousity, that had made him stay in that form in the first place, or quite possible his naivety. But still, he had felt safer, warmer, not as alone.  
>A shock went through the robot as another explosion tore through the air, tossing Chiro to his feet. Painfully, he stood again, and continued on his way.<p>

But he paused as he walked past a door, and heard the trembling sobbs of the one within. He knew that voice...

He peered carefully through the doorway, and felt his heart freeze.

Another sob tore through the air, before the owner quickly slapped his hand to his mouth, somewhat muffling the sounds. The crying monkeys fur was dark orange from all the tears that fell, and weren't wiped away.

Chiro grinded his teeth.

_'What am I doing?'_

He reached out to the sobbing creature, but hesitated, and absconded. Walking quickly, he balled his fists.

_'This is wrong. This is all wrong. This has to stop.'_

He exited the top of the robot, and walked directly to the edge, balancing himself carefully so as to not fall. The robot was currently flying towards the city, desperate to evacuate the citizens there before Skeleton King had a chance to continue with his attack. This was made difficult however, as said attack was currently underway.

Some of the smaller ships were shooting the robot, the blasts occasionally causing the robot to involentary flinch, sending a spasm throughout the metal. The larger ships weren't wasting their time on the robot. They were speeding ahead, towards the city, while the robot was continuiously trying to shoot them down.

Chiro's mind shot to the children, before he shook his head, trying to clear it. They could take care of themselves for the time being. They were stronger then one might think. He side stepped off the robot, and his wings snapped open. Letting out a short yell of pain, he clenched his teeth and flew carefully, The blood dripped down his feathers, landing on the metal fo far beneath him.

He turned toward the city.

_'I wont let them be hurt again.'_

He flew. Hiding behind ship after ship, he slowly made his way farther and farther away from the robot. With him looking as non lethal and small as he was sure he did, he was not suprised when no one attacked him. They probably just didn't see him.

After what felt like forever, he touched down in the city, right in the center. It was packed with people, confused as to what was going on. Someone screamed when they saw Chiro, and he gasped when the ground shook from a distant explosion.

He growled, "Everyone! You need to get moving now!" They stared at him, at the blood on his body and pain in his eyes, "Skeleton King is attacking! You all have to get to safe-" His words broke off when he started coughing suddenly, blood falling between his fingers. He fell to his knees, body shaking. Someone placed a hand on his shoulder, and he leant into it greatfully. "You all need to leave. Please, take everyone and go somewhere safe." He pleaded with them.

They stared at him, concern filling their eyes. What had happened to Chiro, they wondered. Suddenly, they all seemed to come to an agreement. The person who had a hand on Chiro's shoulder spoke up.

"You all see this boy? You all see the pain he's in? Through it all, he still wants to protect us. Well I think it's high time we protect him!" A cheer was his response. Chiro stared up at the man.

_'What the hell?'_ he thought, but a smile was tugging at his lips.

"Today, we finally fight back!"

Chiro smiled, his vision blurring, "Thank you." he whispered, before his world went black.


	31. Shit let's be selfish

As Chiro's world faded, and the hero himself fell, the people were there to pick him up again. They held him to their hearts, as a parent would their child, and began to change. Determination set in their eyes.

Their child was being hurt.

They would not stand for it.

* * *

><p>Otto shuddered as another shock went through the robot, his fur standing on end. He glared at the monitor above his head, which at that moment, was shooting a vivid image of countless formless ships landing in Suggazume.<p>

_'Why don't they just shoot from their ships? It'd be a hell of a lot easier,'_ he thought, before his eyes widened. _'He's playing with us! That !#$ is playing with us!'_

His eyes narrowed in fury, before he shot out of his vehicle, back into the center of the robot.

Antauri's voice boomed over the com, "Otto! Where are you going? We need to-"

"I'm going to check on the kids! Chiro'd kill us if something happened to them!"

Antauri paused, then said quietly, "I know."

Otto nodded to himself, before running to Chiro's room, where said boy had previously deposited the children. Walking through the door, he had to smile.

They were all draped over one another. On the bed, the floor, anywhere they could fit. Alyss twitched in her sleep and kneed Leo in the face, who then proceded to groan and roll away from her. Otto smile widened. They were such children at times. His smile then fell. 'They are children. And children should be protected and loved by their parents. Sheltered from danger, not thrown into it.' It saddened him, but something struck him then. Hadn't Chiro been the same?

He had been hurt, mentally and physically as a child. Instead of being mothered by someone who loved him, his Mother had despised him and his Father had poisoned him,  
>even if it was unwillingly. And when he met them, what did they do? They didn't treat him like a child. They taught him to fight. They took away from his childhood.<p>

He clenched his fists, staring at the children in front of him. It would not happen again. He would not let more children have their lives stolen from them.

They wouldn't suffer ever again.

A violent blast made the robot lurch forward quickly, sending Otto to the floor as well as tossing the kids from the bed. They landed on the floor atop eachother, looking around in sleepy panic.

Lilly yawned, "What's going on Otto?" The others looked at him expectantly.

Otto forced himself to smile, "Were on our way to the city. Were almost there."

Alyss stood in fear, "W-where's Chiro!"

"He wouldn't just leave us!" Leo yelled, "He cares about us!"

Nana ran up to Otto and begged, "Where is he? He's hurt isn't he?"

Otto opened his mouth to reply, only to widen his eyes in shock and fear.

"I...I don't know."

Dani scowled and pushed past hum roughly, the others following right behind. Quickly coming out of his shock, Otto asked loudly,  
>"Where are you going now!"<p>

Michael growled at him, "Chiro's looked after us since the first second he saw us and he's treated us like family. He's been there for us this entire time, and he barely even knows us! We're close enough to him to know that something is wrong, but apparently you don't care enough to realize it!"

Otto stared coldly at him until he had finished, then said angrily, "You're the one who doesn't know. Chiro loves you. He loves you all. He's just that type of person. He loves us too, you know."

He hesitated for a second, but was spared from continuing when a voice said from behind him, "Otto only wants you all to be safe. How would you feel if Chiro found that you put yourself in danger huh?"

Lilly perked up, "Well he'd save us of course!"

Jimmy had understood, and whispered quietly, "But he's in no condition to fight. He's probably unconscious right now..."

"Then what the hell are we waiting for!" Someone yelled behing Otto. He turned and gasped.

"Chip!"

Chip smirked, "That's right buddy! I've come to my sences and am ready to help. What do you want me to do?"

Sprx smiled softly, "Make sure these kids don't get hurt. Chiro loves them. Take them to the city in a cruiser. Keep them safe, and find Chiro."

Chip nodded, then turned to the kids, a large grin on his face, "You heard the man! No negotiating! Get your butts in gear and come on!"

They were reluctant to follow, but did at the thought of being reunited with their dear friend. Once they were gone, Otto turned to his brother and asked him quietly, "Why are you here?"

Sprx placed an arm caringly over Otto's shoulders, "You're family. Family's there for eachother, no matter what."

Otto winced slightly, "No matter what huh? But what about..."

Sprx's eyes softened and he looked at the floor, "Maybe...we should give him a chance."

Otto smiled, "Yeah." And they went to get the others.

* * *

><p>Mandarin walked through the robot silently, sniffing occasionally. He didn't know what to do. They couldn't attack Skeleton King's ships full on until they landed, but if they did out here, the ships would just continue on towards the city.<p>

_'The city,'_ he thought venemously,_ 'the city who hates me. Who I betrayed. There is no hope for me, is there.'_ He hung his head, squinting his eyes,  
>trying to get the new tears in them to stop from falling.<p>

He was startled when he gently bumped into something, and looked up without thinking. Franny stared at his wet fur, and red eyes for only a second before pulling him into a hug.

Rubbing his back lovingly, she whispered to him, "it's ok dear. I'm here for you. Just as you were there for me. Hush now. I'm here."

Mandarin couldn't help it. He sobbed, and through his sobbs he stuttered, "W-what am I supposed to do? My brothers and sister hates me! And they don't lo-love me anymore! The city will never accept me! I didn't mean...I never wanted-" His sobbs overpowered his voice and he stopped trying to talk.

Sitting on the floor, Franny pulled Mandarin onto her lap gently, and he clung to her. Hearing a slight skuffle behind her, and a muffled curse, she sighed.  
>"Don't run away."<p>

The figures froze, and Mandarin's breath hitched. Immediatly, he tried to get away but Franny held him tight, and said with a stern exppression, "Get in here."

The monkey team walked in sheepishly, concern on their faces directed toward their brother. Speaking softer, Franny said, "I know you all heard what was said just now." They nodded slightly and Mandarin flinched. "Well then? Prove him wrong!" They jumped at her outburst. "Remind him that you still love him!"

Mandarin whimpered, "They don't. Stop lying."

Franny petted his head, "They don't love you huh? Then why are they still here?"

Mandarin paused and looked up at the faces of his team. His friends. His family.

He found that he had no answer.

* * *

><p>Chiro moaned in pain, the slightest movement sending jolts of pain down his frail form. His eyes fluttered open, and a figure was immediatly at his side.<p>

"Chiro, are you alright?" Not recodnising the voice, Chiro made no move to reply, as just breathing pained him.

The voice trembled, "Son, you need to stay awake now. Chiro?" Chiro opened his eyes again, not realizing he had closed them, and focused his vision on the figure.

"?" He whispered weakly. The man clapped, obviously happy Chiro was more coherant.

"That's right kiddo! You alright lad?" Chiro heard more words coming from all around him, and the question shone in his eyes. "Ah, you're in a hospital dear boy! Well the emergency ward actually." Chiro's eyes were wide, "It was the only place we could fit so many injured people." Eyes going wider still Chiro forced himself to sit up, pain shooting up his spine at the movement.

He gasped in pain but made no move to lay down. The gasp had drawn the attention of some of the people in the ward, and they whispered worried for their friend.

"C-Chiro! You must lay down!" The man pleaded, but Chiro wasn't listening. Instead he was staring into the faces of all the injured people. All the people he could have protected had he been stronger.

**'Oh no you don't!'**

Chiro visibly jumped, sending another wave of pain through him, **'D-dad! Please! Don't do that!'**

Gisir winced at the pain in his son's voice, **'S-sorry. I just finished repairing your mind. I mean, it's still a wreck, but it's better then before.'**

Chiro nodded, and slowly swung his legs over the side of his bed, much to the protest of pretty much everybody in the vicinity.

Ignoring their pleas, Chiro asked sternly, "What's going on? How many are still fighting?"

There was silence, until a man stood up, "Only about 30 of us are hurt so far, so at least 90 people are still fighting."

A swarm of people suddenly rushed into the ward, some bleeding, others unconscious. The man winced, "Make that 80."

Chiro stared, shocked at their faces, and decided something. Standing smoothly, he ignored tha pain flaring through his frail form. He ignored how his world spun more and more with every step. How his head pounded harder and harder with every breath. He stood in front of his people.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you all. I appreciate your help and concern, but let me protect you from here on."

**'Faerahrn, Don't you dare blame yourself young man!'**

A woman protested as well, "But you're burt much worse then any of us here! You need to rest Chiro!"

Chiro smiled kindly at her and shook her head, "No. I don't need to rest." _'For ones soon to be dead, rest doesn't help much anyway.'_

Gisir listened to his son in shock before yelling, **'Wha-you're not going to die! I won't let you!"**

Chiro smiled internally, _'I was hoping you'd say that.'_

Gisir winced. This was not going to be a fun experience. For either of them.

* * *

><p><strong>READ THIS. 2ond part mainly.<strong>

lol i only put the !#$ thing cause i dont remember how badly i've cussed in this story already and im to lazy to check, so whatever! Although, i'm pretty sure it wasn't the kiddy language but whatever!

My goal is to get 100 reviews for this story! If I do, I'll make a side story or two. example- where chip went off to, or Chiro's life in detail from between escaping to finding his sister to the monkeys.


	32. Monster

Mandarin didn't know what to do. His face was burried in the shirt of the one person he loved more then anything. She was still petting his back, while he shyed away from the ones who should have been comforting him. His family. They didn't care, and he used to be sure of that. But now, they were still there, and the looks on their faces showed how much they wanted to help him. How they longed to have their brother again.

Mandarin found himself relaxing in Franny's grip, his feeling of fear and sadness ebbing away with each breath he took. And Franny, seeming to sence his growing calmness,  
>continued to talk with the team.<p>

"Don't you see him? How much he has suffered?" They winced at her words, true as they were. "I would say you should be ashamed of yourselves," Sprx opened his mouth as to argue, but Franny continued on, "but I wont. Nothing I can say will fix this. It is up to you."

Gibson sighed, "You are...absolutly right." Mandarin's breath hitched, and he shifted slightly to look at his brother. Gibson walked to where Mandarin sat in Franny's lap, and said softly, "Mandarin...brother. I am sorry."

Shocked beyond words, Mandarin stared as, one by one, each member of the team, his team, apologised to him. Not realizing it, he had moved his upper body out of Franny's shirt, and was sitting stunned.

Antauri hesitated, before asking quietly, "We treated you wrong, and for that we are very sorry. But what of yourself? Do you...a-are we..."

With a start, Mandarin realized he was being asked for his forgiveness, and jumped up. "You fool! Why do you ask for my forgiveness? It's my fault we...I'm the one who... I-I..." He trembled with his words, and his family stared concerned as he began to openly weep in front of them. "Oh god, I-I'm so sorry."

Immediatly, he was knocked backwards as his family embraced him. His eyes wide, his body slowly stopped trembling. His family's eyes were closed, and they were all whispering to him. Telling him that it was ok.

Nova's words were what broke him.

She had her arms around his neck and said softly, "We love you Mandarin. We love you."

Mandarin sobbed. Startled, she pulled him to her, patting his head. "I-I'm sorry Mandarin." She said scared, "I, didn't mean to-" She was interrupted when, through his sobbs,  
>Mandarin looked up at her and grinned. He full on grinned. An amused look formed on Nova's face, before she grinned as well.<p>

Still hugging him, his family was happy. Mandarin said softly among chuckles and sobbs, "You idiots. My family are all idiots."

The idiots all smiled together, and Franny just watched with an amused smile on her face. _'What an interesting family.'_

As if to remind them of what they were there for, the robot gave a tremendous shudder as another ship wsa destroyed. The sudden movement knocked the monkeys to the ground, while Franny simply tilted in her seat.

She sighed, "Time to go."

Sprx sighed with her, "Thank god I sent the kids away. All these blasts couldda hurt them."

Franny froze, "What did you say?"

Confused, and now with his family's attention, Sprx answered "I said-" "No no! Who did you send them off with? Did you leave them alone?" Sprx recoiled at the harshness in their words before answering confidently, "I sent them off with Chip! He just randomly popped up here, and he's trustworthy enough..." He trailed off when he saw the fear on Franny's face.

"Dammit," She whispered, then shouted, "God dammit!" She shot up and flung out her wings. Catching the air underneath her black feathers, she shot off,a pained look on her face.

Sprx looked confused at his family, "What did I do?"

* * *

><p>Chiro hadn't meant to hurt anyone. He didn't want his choices to be the end of his people. He hated seeing all the battered and broken faces in the infirmiry. All the faces that should never have been there.<p>

**'Are you ready...Faerahrn?'** Gisir asked with despair in his voice. The only thing he could do for his son now, was give him his power. He just didn't think his son's body could handle it anymore.

Chiro nodded, the people around him watching concerned. asked worridly, "Chiro...what are you going to do? You need to rest Chiro."

Blocking him out, Chiro took a pained breath as the transformation began. The citizens took a scared step back as Chiro's wings began to change. As his hair, outfit, and demeanor changed. A little girl stared at him in awe before her mother pulled her away. Having closed his eyes, Chiro was reluctant to open them, for fear they were red, and for fear of harming those who cared about him.

"Don't worry." He said quickly, voice thick with emotion, "Everything's al-alright." He opened his eyes, and a woman screamed.

"Monster! He's a monster!" she ran at him, and was held down by several people, her screams not ceasing. Chiro sighed sadly, his blood still coating his wings and dripping down his face. He walked to the woman, who was sobbing into her hands. The others watched with baited breath, to see what their child would do. They hated to admit it, but in the short minute he had transformed, they were afraid of him. And they were starting to hate being afraid.

Kneeling down before the woman, Chiro looked at her blankly. She screamed at their closeness, and slapped him across the face. Chiro's bright red eyes narrowed slightly, before weakening as tears crept into them. Lowering his head, he placed a hand on her shoulder carefully, trying to ignore how she flinched.

"That is not the first, nor the last time I will be called that." A tear ran down his face, mixing with his blood, and the woman's eyes widened. Chiro stood carefully, but immediatly bent over, coughs wracking his body. With each cough his vision got darker, and his dark blood splattered his hands and the ground.

His people were to scared to do anything.

All because of his eyes.

Taking a shuddering breath, Chiro straightened, blood dripping down his chin. He look at his people once more.

_'I really hate them sometimes.'_

Exiting the hospital, he looked at the people who were still outside, who were still fighting for him. He laughed. The people closet to him froze at the sight, and he snarled.

"I'm going to kill Skeleton King!"

* * *

><p>Chip smiled kindly as he flew the cruiser towards the city, thankful the robot even had one to begin with. Michael watched him warrily, as did many of the others.<p>

Dani asked, "Chip, why did you come back?" Chip shrugged in answer.

Then Alyss spoke, "You're not well Chip. You're not yourself." Chip's shoulders stiffened.

Leo said "You need to land this ship right now!" Chip slammed his foot on the accelerator, and the ship shot forward, the force throwing all the kids into the floor.

"Shut up you little brats!"

Lilly looked to Leo, and he nodded. Silently, she transformed into a gun, and fell into Leo's waiting hands.

Chip had also been waiting.

He shot up and tackled Leo, slamming the childs head into the ground. Leo fell limp, and Nana snarled in anger. She jumped onto Chip's back, clawing and scratching, only to be thrown off violently, and slammed into the side of the ship. Dazed, she did not move.

Jane, Christy and Kati tackled him at once, and were each slashed away, deep claw marks lining their faces and arms.

Laira immediatly formed a shield around everyone, scared for their safety as well as her own. Jimmy was at the front of the ship, trying desperatly to pilot.

Chip snarled at the children, before a violent shock caused the ship to roll, and he fell to his knees. Jimmy let out a joyous cry, "Franny!"

Franny was on the outside of the ship, using all her might to direct it from danger. Whenever she felt the kids were in danger of Chip, she would slam her body violently into the side of the ship, causing him to stumble, and giving the kids a chance to regroup.

She screamed as loud as she could, "Alyss! Teleport! NOW!"

Heeding her words, the kids crowded together, Jane holding onto Leo and Nana. Alyss grabbed them and shouted to Franny, "Where!"

Running to them from the helm, Jimmy cried, "Anywhere! Were gonna crash!"

Jimmy grabbed her hand. Alyss closed her eyes. And they crashed hard into the city.

* * *

><p>Chiro's vision flashed as the ground beneath his feet rumbled. His eyes widened and his head snapped to face the direction of the disturbance. His chest ached, and his breaths cams in short, painfilled gasps, but he didn't care about that at the moment. Seeing their friends reaction, many citizens looked to him in worry, momentarilly disregarding his appearance.<p>

Hesitantly, he reached out with his mind, 'Michael? W-where are you guys?' There was no response, and he started running, his wings aching to much for him to fly.  
>Dodging some formless and killing others, he desperatly reached out again, "Michael! Please, answer me!" he shouted in his head and to the empty air.<p>

A muffled scream was the only warning he got before he was slammed into the ground. Vision sparking, he groaned, to disoriented to do anything. The weight on his back shifted, then was suddenly thrown off. Greatful, Chiro whimpered and tried to get up, failing miserably.

The voice he had heard was much closer to him then he had thought, and he glanced up. A wide smile split his face.

"Thank god you're all ok."

* * *

><p>Yeah it's not the best way to end a chapter, but I had nothing else at the moment, and you all have waited long ehough for an update :3<p> 


	33. Chaos

Leo helped Chiro into a sitting position, and his worry for his friend increased when he realized Chiro wasn't trying at all. The other's all ran up to him, some limping, others with scratches, but for the most part alright.

The citizens who weren't fighting for their lives watched amazed as the children went up to their child and helped him without a second thought, despite his appearance. It gave their hearts warmth that someone loved him when they were to scared to, and they fought with renewed vigor.

Once the relief that his friends were safe kicked in, Chiro fell limp, to utterly exhausted to move. He would've passed out that second if he hadn't had a single thought run through his head.

'_Where's Franny?'_

Lightning worry pierced his veins, and he was wide awake. _'Where's Franny? Where is she? Where's my sister!'_

Hearing him should in his mind, Michael looked around worried, "Guys! Franny's gone! Is she still with the ship?"

Leo turned to Alyss, "You didn't teleport her as well!"

"She wasn't with us! I couldn't have if I had tried!"

Trying not to panic, Chiro said icily, "Tell me what happened. Where, is, my, sister?"

* * *

><p>The monkey team dashed to the control room quickly. After seeing one of their own ships crash violently into the city they put two and two together.<p>

The children were on that ship. Chip was with them.

And so was Franny.

Mandarin moved the fastest. He hated the idea of anyone or anything hurting the one he held most dear. The one he had held dear for many years, and simply forgotten.

He would not fail again. He would protect her again. And his family understood that. They weren't blind to his feelings anymore. They knew he loved Franny. And Chiro. Chiro knew he loved Franny.

And he had quietly accepted it without anyone even knowing.

Reaching the control room, they slammed into the consol, turning the screen on. They immediately zoomed in on the crashed ship. Mandarin growled violently. Franny was there. The black wings were a definite indication. But there was a presence of red fur close to her. And that is what made his blood boil in his veins.

He turned to his family, "This is pointless! We need to help the citizens! Leave the robot! It can fight on it's own! Leave it to draw the ships away damn it! We have to help them now!"

Instead of arguing with him, as Mandarin had expected, they ran past him, into the tubes that would drop them out of the robot.

Sprx smirked at him, "You coming?" Before being whooshed away. Startled, Mandarin watched as, one by one, each monkey smiled, and then was gone. Smiling to himself, he ran to his tube.

It felt good to have a family again.

* * *

><p>Chiro ran, the children at his side, supporting him every step of the way. He would make it to his sister. He would save her. He would not, under any circumstance, lose her again.<p>

It wasn't going to happen.

He would die before he would lose her again.

He loved her.

Fumbling slightly, he slowed down, which gave his friends a chance to really look at him, and they did not like what they saw.

He was covered in blood that was obviously his. His wings were shivering from the pain and the cold, and his eyes held more pain then any of them had ever felt.

None of them had the heart to stop him. They had all lost their parents. Every single one of them. Those that had not abandoned them had been killed or transformed into formless. Each of them knew what it was like to lose their whole family.

They couldn't let that happen to Chiro. Not again.

Not ever again.

Letting out a yell of frustration and pain, Chiro fell to his knees, only to lift back into the air as he made his wings do what his legs could not. The kids circled under him, prepared to catch him should he fall.

And they all knew that he would fall eventually. And they would be there when he did. No matter what.

When the crash site came into view, Chiro was relieved at what he saw. Somehow, the monkey team had gotten there before him, and were tending to Franny's wounds. From the look of things, she only had a small bump on her head, and seemed to be waking up even as he flew there.

Chip however, was being restrained by Sprx. The red monkey was emitting a static force field that shocked the boy whenever he touched it. When he saw him, Chiro growled, and tried to keep himself from beating the shit out of the boy.

He made his way to his sister, who was now completely awake, but was being forced to lie down by Gibson. "I'm fine, really," she kept saying, but Gibson was having none of it.

Chiro couldn't help but notice how uplifted his family was, and had to smile. Even Mandarin looked happy, sitting by Franny and holding her hand.

When they say him however, all the happiness turned to immense worry.

With the exception of Gibson, Sprx, and Mandarin, though they wanted to go to him, the monkeys rushed over to him, and pulled him gently to the ground.

The moment his feet touched the ground, he was down. The children cradled him in their laps while they waited for Gibson to help him. Said monkey soon rushed over, after making Franny promise that she wouldn't move from her spot.

Dots of black danced across Chiro's vision, as he panted for breath. His transformation was taking more out of him than he had to give, but it was what he had to do. He called out for his Father.

'_Dad? Are… are you there?'_

His Father's pained voice answered him immediately. He sounded as if he had been crying. **'Yes Fa…Chiro. Son. My son, I'm here.'**

Chiro sighed and his eyelids lowered, making his friends start to panic. Sprx shouted something, and Laira ran over to him, and made her own shield around Chip, which allowed Sprx to rush to Chiro's side.

'_Dad, you remember…how I was able to…destroy the formless…a while back?'_

**'…Yes. But…you need strength to do something like that at this level. If you tried to do it now…you'd most likely die.'**

'_Dad, I'm going to do it. Give me strength. Don't let me die.'_

Chiro gritted his teeth, and turned to look at Michael. He said quietly in his mind, '_Please, everyone…give me the strength to do this…I don't want to die.'_

His eyes widening, Michael told each child about the message, and then the monkeys. Knowing there was nothing else they could do but believe in their friend, they did what they could.

They gave him their power. They gave him their hearts.

And, watching him, he lifted his trembling arm, opened his hand wide over his head, and closed his fist tight.

And then all was chaos.


	34. Absolutly nothing

I actually already know how I'm going to end this story. I just don't know how to get there. With the way I'm thinking, they're will most likely be a Sequel, and maybe a 3 to 4 chapter behind the scenes story for Chiro's past or some shit like that. Keep an eye out! I hope you continue to enjoy my stories! 3

* * *

><p>Screaming and blood. That was all there was after Chiro closed his fist. He had sent a massive shockwave through each and every formless, in the sky or on the ground. And each formless let out an agonizing shriek before it exploded, spraying its black blood over whichever stunned citizen happened to be closest to it.<p>

But there were more formless than one could count. And the time it took to kill each one was painfully slow. All during that time each formless never stopped screaming.

Their calls pierced the kids eardrums, as well as the monkey teams. Laira abandoned her post making a shield for Chip, though it mattered not, as Chip was writhing on the ground himself, his hands clenched tightly over his sensitive cat ears. Had someone stopped to look, they would've noticed something. Something very important.

The formless weren't the only ones screaming.

Granted, his screams were much quieter due to his weakening condition, but they were present none the less. Chiro spasmed in agony. His hands covering his face, and back arched off the ground. His wings shook beneath him as his chest tore from the vibrations within.

Somewhere within his mind, amidst all the pain and fear, he latched onto his Father's figure, and screamed, **"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"**

Something inside Gisir snapped, and his voice bellowed across his son's breaking mind.

"**Then you wont!" **And he gripped onto his child, and pushed everything he had into him. He gave Chiro his heart and his soul, desperate to do anything to save his son.

"**I will save you Chiro! I promise!"**

His eyes darkened. **"I wont let you suffer anymore!" **And he screamed with his child, one last time.

And Chiro opened his eyes.

The first thing he noticed, was that he was in pain. Every part of him ached. He noted with shock, that he was still alive. He was cold, and hurt, but he was _alive_.

He smiled internally, _'Father! I'm alive. I'm alive!'_

He was met with a silence, foreign to him. _'Dad? Where are you? Why wont you speak to me?'_

Looking around his mind, he realized just what his father had done, and he had to bite back a sob.

"Dad…dad…daddy." he whimpered aloud. One by one, his friends overcame the shock that the screams had done to their brains, and one by one, they looked at Chiro.

"The formless are all gone! This is-Chiro? Kid…why are you…crying?" Sprx asked carefully, his worry for the already injured boy increasing.

The kids stared at Chiro, noticing how different he looked when not transformed. Lily wiped one of his tears away, and said sadly, "He's not there anymore. I can't see his shadow."

Dani gasped in despair, "Oh no! Chiro, oh Chiro I'm so sorry…" She let a few tears fall from her eyes.

The monkeys looked at their human friends, worried over how each of the seemed to realize what was wrong, and spill tears over it.

Antauri looked cautiously at Chiro, who had a never ending stream of tears cascading down his cheeks, though he had a blank look on his face.

Alyss wailed and hugged Chiro, as did Timmy and Christy, with twin cries of, "I'm sorry I'm sorry!"

Otto shifted nervously, "I don't get it…what's everyone crying about?"

With that, the kids just cried harder, knowing how hard it must be for their beloved friend.

Laira finally spoke up, but it was with something no one wanted to hear, "Chip's gone."

Gibson sighed, "We'll deal with him, later. Right now," he looked at the crying children, "this is more important."

Chiro moved his eyes to look at Gibson, a dead look in them. Nova put a hand on his arm tenderly, "Chiro, we need to know what's wrong. We won! You destroyed all the formless! You're still alive. So what's wrong?"

Chiro looked at her, a mix of pity and disgust on his face.

"My dad's dead. He died _again_. And there was nothing I could do about it."

He took a pained breath.

"Absolutly nothing."

* * *

><p>Sorry It's short. Wrote it in like, 7 minutes I guess...DERP!<p> 


	35. Orphan

Orphan; (noun) A child whose parents are dead.

* * *

><p>Everyone sat in the robot, battered and bruised, but for the most part alright. All the citizens who had helped fight were being treated in the hospital, while all the uninjured ones stood outside the robot. They didn't know what had happened, but they knew that something was wrong.<p>

And something was very wrong. Inside of the robot, the monkeys and children sat together, confused and devastated. Their beloved friend had died, and they were terrified for their friends.

For Chiro and Franny.

They had realized at the beginning that the two were much more frail than they let on. And they were worried that they would break together. Gibson tended silently to the children's small wounds, while Antauri had a silent conversation with Michael. Nova was with the girls of the group, trying to lessen their tears. Her attempts were not working, but only making the girls angry.

"We don't want your condolences," DanI said venomously. "They don't do anything. It doesn't matter how sorry you are."

Alyss nodded, "Nothing you say or do will help Chiro."

"Or Franny," Lily added.

Nova nodded in agreement, and backed away, "I know, but…"

Sprx put a hand on her shoulder, and said ,"Be nice to her! She's only trying to help!"

Nana growled at him, "Because your _help_ has worked so well before!" She then burst into tears, and fell into Jimmy's arms. Jimmy scowled at Sprx.

"Go away. You only make things worse. We don't like you. Any of you." Sprx recoiled and frowned. He looked at the faces of each kid, until he fell on Nana's face, who seemed worried. He smiled at her.

"Do you hate us all too?"

The hesitation immediately vanished from her face, and she looked at Chiro and Franny, who were sitting unresponsive in the corner, crying.

"I do."

She stood and ran over to the two, trying to comfort them. The others followed shortly behind, until Leo and Laira were the only ones left. Each monkey looked at the two, until Leo said, "You expect us to like you. But you're his family, and you don't do anything for him."

Laira continued, "In the end, were the ones comforting him. Not you. I never had a family, but I know this isn't what one's supposed to look like."

Gibson watched as they followed the others to Chiro and Franny and sighed.

"What are we supposed to do now?" He asked the team.

No one answered.

They instead listened and watched the children care for the one they loved. Otto appeared a minute later, carrying several little lockets, and handing each to the team.

"We forgot to wear them. The lockets Chiro gave us."

Antauri's eyes flickered to Chiro's chest, where Chiro's locket was still securely around his neck, half under his shirt.

They each put the locket's back on, but the metal which seemed so warm before, now felt all to cold against their fur.

Christy yelled, "Chiro! We're here! Please, we're all here! We love you Chiro!" Tears streamed down her face as she spoke. The other kids weren't any better off.

Kati and Jane were trying to help Franny as well, but no one was getting through to her.

At some point, Mandarin snapped. He stormed over to Chiro and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and shouted, "Wake up you fool! Gisir wouldn't have wanted this! He loved you! What about these kids? What's going to happen the them if you don't get the hell up? What about your sister! Your team!"

Chiro growled at him, "They're _your _team! Not mine. They were never mine."

Shocked, Mandarin dropped him, and Chiro sat up, clearly pissed. "They never showed it, but they missed you. You're their family. I'm just an _orphan _who was in the wrong place at the right time."

The word stung in their minds.

Orphan.

Chiro was officially an orphan now. And so was Franny.

As if she was slapped, Franny's head snapped up, and she stared shocked at her brother.

"Chi and I, are…orphans?"

Chiro's eyes widened, and he immediately pulled his sister into his arms, wrapping his arms and wings around her.

"Yes…" he said quietly, "We're orphans."

He didn't let anyone else hear her cry. He was her brother. As he watched her tears run down her face, he promised her, and himself.

"I will never make you cry again. I love you." He whispered the words to her, still shielded by his wings. She nodded, still crying. Chiro moved his wing so the team could hear him talk.

"I made a promise a while back, to some kids that I care about. I said that I'd give them a home, no matter how long it took. I will keep that promise." He looked at Mandarin fiercely. "As of today, you are the second leader of the Hyper Force. Congratulations."

The monkeys mouths were wide, and Antauri stuttered, "B-but Chiro! What are you talking about! You're our leader! What are you-"

"I'm going to stay here on Suggazume and build a home for the kids. It'll probably be an orphanage, seeing as me and Franny'll live there as well." The kids faces brightened at this, "But instead of a normal orphanage, I get to decide who gets adopted, and by who. I wont let any of my family be taken by anyone who'll hurt them. Never again."

Nova seemed close to tears, "But what about the city's safety? What about-"

Chiro cut her off too, "I'll teach the people to fight properly, and I can fight perfectly fine, thank you very much." He glared at her, "Don't get me wrong Nova. I love you. I love you all, but I think we all need a break from each other. While you guys are gone, I'll protect everyone. If I don't, you have every right to dispose of me, however you see fit."

Gibson protested, "Chiro isn't this a bit rash? Were your family! Not a bunch of kids you just met! What right do they have to have you instead of us?" Immediately Gibson realized he had said the wrong thing.

Chiro glared at him, and said, "Nice to know my 'family' thinks of me as an object. Love you too Gibbs."

Franny nudged Chiro, and he opened his wings fully. She said to everyone, "I agree this is a bold decision, but Chi is a big boy. He wont make the same mistake again. I trust him." She smiled at him, "And I think the idea of having a family again is nice."

Antauri nodded solemnly, "Very well. Chiro, we will talk more about this later. For now, we will wait until you all heal properly. If things go as you say they will, then we, along with Mandarin, will leave once the city has healed itself."

Chiro nodded, and pulled the kids closer, "Antauri, I love you guys. You guys _are _my family. I just…I'm tired of playing hero. I want to play house for once."

Nova's eyes softened, "It's alright Chiro. It's your choice. I just hope it's the right one."

One by one the monkeys left the room to talk about the issue. Chiro sighed and set his head back.

"It hasn't even been an hour, and I miss my dad." Franny touched his locket tenderly, and opened it. She held it up to Chiro's eyes, and he gave a watery smile at the picture he had put inside it.

"I'm so glad I made this." His eyes watered, and he put an arm over them, trying to hide his tears from the children.

Kati smiled sadly, "It's okay Chiro. You can cry. We miss him too."

Chiro looked between his fingers to see each one of his friends had tears dripping down his face. He smiled and pulled them closer, just as his eyes overflowed.

And for the second time in one hour, Chiro cried for his father.


	36. Choices

Chiro waited with his friends anxiously. The team had been talking for over an hour, and he still didn't know what their ultimate decision would be. He supposed he could use the power primate to find out, but he hadn't used it in so long, he wouldn't know what to do.

So he waited, eyes dark and misty, for his families decision. He had an iron grip on the pendant around his neck, the only evidence he had that he ever had a father. He didn't know what to do.

His only real family had passed out from sadness and exhaustion. She needed it though, for all the stress she had been going through. It wasn't fair to her. His best friends from childhood had disappeared. Ailis was either dead, of she was faking it. He had absolutely no idea where Chip had gone, and all for the better.

If Chip had been there, Chiro didn't know if he could've held himself back. Chip had hurt his friends and his sister. Chiro wouldn't forgive him if he could help it.

He heard a metallic clang, and his head raised itself slowly. He was afraid, but he had nowhere to run. Not this time.

The monkeys walked into the room, their faces tired and uncertain. Antauri walked forward, the locket he had recently been given again around his neck.

He let Chiro look at it for a second, something in him thinking that is he did, he would change his mind. He didn't. So Antauri started talking.

"We've come to a conclusion." Chiro winced, "We, the monkey team and I, will abide by your requests." Chiro didn't know if he had heard correctly. His head snapped up all the way. "Mandarin and the team will leave with the robot once all of you, and Suggazume are healed. We will come back routinely to check that everything is alright, and will call often as we can."

He took a breath, "Chiro, you will stay with the children, and help then get a new life. The citizens need an explanation as well, and that is something, we can not give them. You must."

Chiro nodded, happy and disappointed. He had wanted this, but now…he didn't want his family to go.

"If I…if I want…need you to come back…" He trailed off, and Otto smiled.

"We'll come back for good whenever your ready Chiro. You were right. We all need a bit of a break."

Sprx grinned, "And, since vacation isn't an option,"

"We'll just have to get away from each other." Nova finished with a sad smile. "We'll miss you when we go Chiro."

Chiro nodded, "I'll miss you all too."

Mandarin whined, "Oh enough with the goodbyes! Were not leaving for another month or two anyways! Skeleton King gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" He fell on his back whining, making several of the kids snicker.

Alyss put a hand on Chiro's shoulder, "Chiro, this is our fault isn't it? We tore you from your family didn't we?"

Chiro shook his head. "You didn't take me from anyone. You just gave me a place to go when I left."

* * *

><p>There will either be one more chapter, and an epilogue, or just one more chapter. Probably just one. I'll put an extra chapter up explaining my plans for the sequelside story when this is done. Stay posted and patient please! I **will** make that damned sequel!


	37. Last Chapter

_Make sure to favorite/story alert this story so you know when the next stories are going to come out! I'll put up a chapter titled 'Sequels' after this one, and after that I'll write story completed. Although this is technecially the last actual chapter._

* * *

><p><em>~Two Months Later~<em>

Chiro didn't think he wound cry when the time came. No one _thought _they would cry. Everyone _knew _they could cry. And they cried like there was no tomorrow.

Chiro had a smile on his face as he hugged each of his friends goodbye with his newly healed body. He smiled as he watched his sister say goodbye to Mandarin, tears in her own eyes. He smiled as he saw each of his friends wet faces.

And he never stopped crying.

Every citizen went to say goodbye to the Monkey team. It had taken two months, but they had been told everything that had happened. Not all of them accepted the changed Chiro, but it didn't matter.

It was enough. Everyone watched with bated breath as the Robot finally took off into the atmosphere. Their eyes watched the heavens long after the Robot was out of sight. They had had two months to prepare for the departure.

No one had wanted them to leave. But there was nothing they could do. It wasn't their choice.

Chiro and company were the last to remain at the departure site. None of them wanted to leave, but each did want to go.

Chiro was the one to finally move. Without a word, he nodded to the children, and made his way to the home that had taken a little under a month to build.

The building that would be his home now. It was a large, three story building. The interior walls were each a different color, each appealing to a different person. Each kid had their own room, and each room was connected by multiple doors, in case anything happened.

They doubted anything would, but with everything they had gone through, nothing was to much of a precaution.

Chiro's room was on the bottom floor, with easy access to each room. He had specially built the building so he could easily protect each of the people he considered his family.

He would not fail.

When they reached the house, Chiro suddenly turned around and faced everyone. The kids waited silently, curious to what it was Chiro was thinking about. They weren't prepared when Chiro suddenly hugged them, but they immediately hugged him back. They turned into a pile of kids a second later, when Dani tripped and they all came crashing down. The pile of sad kids immediately turned into a pile of giggling ones. Chiro laughed from beneath the pile. His sister smiled happily at him, glad that their family could make her brother smile so easily in his times of grief.

She hoped they could continue to do so in the future. And knowing the kids, they would.

Chiro continued to smile the whole way into the house, not wanting to stop, for fear he wouldn't be able to start smiling again.

When everyone was inside, Chiro turned and smiled widely at everyone. "Welcome home everyone."

Alyss laughed and jumped into his arms, "Welcome home Chiro."

Chiro watched as each of his friends went into their rooms. Some shared with others, while others had their own room. When everyone had gone to rest, Chiro went to his own room.

He was sharing the room with his sister. His half of the room the walls were black, and hers were yellow. His locket was taken off his neck and placed on his pillow gently. He had taken all of his clothes and pictures from the robot, so he and Franny shared everything.

He smiled as his sister walked into the room and sat next to him on the bed. He reached out to a night stand on his left and picked up the picture of his Mother. He showed Franny.

"It's mom. My mom."

Franny nodded, then tilted her head to the side, curious, "Chi, whose Franny's mommy?"

Chiro wrapped his arm around his sister lovingly, "I don't know Franny. But I will find out."

She smiled, "I love you Chi. Everything's gonna be alright."

He smiled lovingly back at her. "Thanks. I love you too."

She grinned, "I love you more!"

Chiro grinned back, "I love you infinity!"

"Infinity plus 2!"

Chiro pouted at his sister, who just giggled. He smiled at her and pulled her down so they were laying next to each other.

"…Thanks Franny."

She smiled at him. "Anytime."

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the depths of space, a transparent figure yelled in pain, whilst glowing red eyes watched him. The owner of the eyes laughed.<p>

_"You are mine."_

* * *

><p>Its finally done! aaaaaaaaaaaagh.<p>

I've made a decision and **this is really important please read!**

This story is now the first one in a **TRILOGY**! …_probably_…

**1. Pain From the Past**

**2. Worries for the Present**

**3. Thoughts on the Future**

Keep your eyes out for the next two installments!…_maybe_… I will also write a side story that may be called

**"Why Aren't You Running?"**

_**Keep this on your fav or alert so you know when I post a chapter telling all of you wonderful people when the new stories are out! I'm begging you all, please be patient with me!**_

Sorry that was a weird way to end it.


	38. This is Important Please Read

Im putting this on all of my stories. Apparently, the FF authorities are going to mass delete all ff stories that are inspired by songs, have sexual themes, or are violent, which i think is absolutly stupid.

There's a petition you can sign here to make this not happen.

Sigh it and spread the news!

www. change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net (without spaces at beginning)

When I start the next story in thie pftp series I'll put up the next chapter. Sorry if i got you all excited.


End file.
